Phalaenopsis
by Koyuki11
Summary: A combination of fanfics that creates a look into the lives of Tsuna's parallel selves.
1. Parallel World 1: Beliefs

**Phalaenopsis**

Summary: The Millefiore had taken over the governments of the world and soon became the force that controlled the lives of everyone. The only one who can oppose the Millefiore is the one who shall become Vongola Decimo: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Inspired by "A Darkened World" by deadly-chronicles.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Beliefs

Safety, a word that lost its meaning. Mercy, something that is foreign and is only used to describe what is not here. Trust, a connection that is broken. Those words were all gone when the Millefiore Famiglia took over.

Screams echoed throughout the alleyways; pleads for forgiveness fell on deaf ears. Yells for help but none came since no one could do a single thing to help. No one spoke a word since if it was taken the wrong way, then you and everyone precious to you will be killed if you're lucky. Otherwise you will be tortured and suffer a fate worse than death. Those who dare utter a word of disapproval towards the new government will be beaten senseless by patrolling guards who are the loyal dogs of the Millefiore. If by some chance no guard heard you, you will be betrayed by someone. Doesn't matter it they're your parent, best friend, or someone who you thought you would die for; they would tell a guard on you just to receive more food, better shelter, and a prolonged life of a few seconds. No mercy, no trust, and absolutely no safety. It's just every person for themselves.

An apathetic looking brunette walked on the sidewalk with the intent on heading home. To his left were guards and the same to his right. They eyed him, expecting him to make a scene. This happened everyday and to everyone.

The brunette's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi, like many people he lived by himself. His mother was killed right in front of his eyes by the higher ups of the Millefiore. Her lifeless body without that warm smile replayed in Tsuna's mind as he slowly closed his eyes. He opened them again while trying to blink away the image. His father was missing and didn't even visit when she died. But then again his father could be dead as well and that wasn't uncommon in Namimori.

Tsuna continued to stare at the sidewalk while trying to avoid making eye contact with the guards. His day would always end up this way. When he turned the corner he heard a plea for help. He turned his head to the alley and saw a girl that was around his age with amethyst colored eyes with the same color for her hair. A white eye patch covered her right eye.

She clawed at the ground, trying to escape from the hands of the people who were trying to drag her away. Those men wore lab coats and Tsuna could only deduce that the girl ran away from the lab where human experimentation was held. Tsuna saw tears run down her eyes and for a moment they held each other's gaze.

Tsuna's emotionless façade quickly slid off as his indifferent eyes held sincere worry, concern, and fear for the stranger. Unconsciously he took a step towards the alley but was held back by someone. Without even looking the brunette knew who it was.

The girl continued to look at the brunette as she was being dragged away. A small smile graced her lips as more tears fell. She mouthed two words and Tsuna understood it. "Thank you."

Tsuna found a tear falling from his eyes and continued to stand where he was until the girl was no longer in his eyesight. The one that held back the brunette pushed him the rest of the way to his house. Tsuna's bangs covered his eyes as the reality of the world hit him again.

A cup of steaming tea was placed in front of Tsuna. He didn't look up from staring at the floor. The one who helped him continued to look at him for a second until a sigh escaped his lips.

"Sawada, it's extremely not your fault. If you went to help her than you would get the girl in deeper trouble and you wouldn't be able to come back here." Sasagawa Ryohei patted the brunette on the shoulder as gently as he could. Ryohei used to be known as an extreme boxer that would win every tournament for Namimori. But the change the Millefiore made had the boxer quit the club and work for jobs to earn money. However the boxer still loved the sport and secretly practiced at home.

"Onii-san, that's the problem. There's nothing that I can do. No one can do anything but suffer and it's not their fault. This world...it's a mess." Tsuna continued to stare at the floor. Ryohei watched in sympathy as he sat beside the brunette.

Ever since the Millefiore came, everything became the opposite of what it was before. Everything became lifeless just like Sawada Nana...

"Tsuna-kun, Oni-chan! I've brought some food over from Hana's place. I thought that tonight we would eat something delicious for dinner." The soft sound of the door closing was clearly heard in the silence of the house. An orange haired girl around the same age as Tsuna came into view. Sasagawa Kyoko quickly understood the situation from comprehending the atmosphere surrounding the brunette.

Her eyes softened and she rushed over to Tsuna. She looked over to her older brother who only shook his head to signify that Tsuna needed time to think by himself.

"Tsuna-kun, I hope that you'll be able to have the appetite to eat the dinner I'm making." Kyoko embraced Tsuna for a short second and went to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. Tsuna seemed unaffected by the action as he contemplated about what previously happened.

_That girl...she probably would be punished severely for escaping but she thanked me even though I couldn't do a thing to help her. I'm just as powerless, just as helpless and yet I'm too selfish and scared to even say anything against the Millefiore._

This is what goes on in the mind of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Unlike most of the people in town, in the world, Tsuna thought of others. Other people would worry about themselves over food, money, and shelter. It's reasonable to worry about that, Tsuna does too, but others want more than what they have. Such greed has been used to its advantage as Byakuran controlled people by using it. The Millefiore made sure such innocence like what Tsuna possessed would be destroyed. That whoever remained with naïve thoughts would face the brunt of their mistreatment. However Tsuna would mask his naïvety with an indifferent mask and so would Kyoko and Ryohei.

_This world... hasn't anyone decided to stand up for the abused? Why hasn't anyone acted?_ A dish was placed in front of Tsuna, which snapped him from his thoughts. He looked up to the smiling, concerned face of Kyoko. Apparently he had been thinking for over an hour or two. He looked over to Ryohei who was smiling as well with a hint of worry evident in his eyes.

"Sorry for making you worry but..." Tsuna's voice trailed off as he tried thinking of the right words when he saw the disappointed look on Kyoko's face. "...I still want time to think so could I eat dinner outside?"

Kyoko's face brightened up a bit and she nodded. Tsuna sighed inwardly in relief. He saw Ryohei sigh as well but that was directed at him. Tsuna couldn't help but make a small smile; Kyoko and Ryohei were his sister and older brother though not related by blood. They would fuss over him like a little brother, in Kyoko's case she said that it was a sister type thing.

A paper bag was handed to Tsuna; he said his thanks and walked out of the house. Taking in a deep breath, Tsuna paused to watch the sun set. Whenever he was upset, the sky would comfort him. However the sky seemed to have dulled with the new changes in Namimori. He clenched his free fist and tightened his grip on the bag.

Walking onto the sidewalk, he turned right with a destination in mind.

* * *

"Reborn, come closer. I have something to tell you." An elderly man lied sickly on his bed while breathing irregularly. An infant wearing a suit with a fedora hopped onto the chair that was placed beside the bed.

"What is it Nono?" Reborn looked at his boss with a worried glance. A hacking cough came from the man as he lied still on his bed once it was over.

"Reborn, I trust you greatly and I know that you will never betray me. That's why I want you to do me this one request. I want you to train the one who will succeed me, the one who will succeed Primo. The next in line to become Vongola Decimo is also the only hope this world has. He is in Namimori, Japan and his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna is only a young teenager and possesses innocence that this world lacks. Please, I want you to bring the Vongola rings to him and guide him to change this world back into what it once used to be."

Reborn's fedora lowered to shadow his eyes. Without even speaking Nono knew what he was going to say. "I promise to find and tutor Tsuna. I promise that I will continue trying until the day I die to return the world back into the way it was."

Nono gave Reborn a gentle smile as his head sank further into the pillow. His eyes closed slowly and with one final breath he spoke, "Thank you."

Reborn continued to stand beside his boss for a few minutes. He raised his head to have one final look at Nono and then left to start the request.

* * *

Tsuna walked slowly while being deep in thought. One hand held the bag, which contained his dinner while the other hung limply to his side. The setting sun was shining on him and his hair seemed to be a golden-brown because of it. The teen hung his head and his bangs shadowed his face.

Soon within his reach was the park. The Millefiore thankfully left the park alone but almost no one came here anymore. They're just too busy working to survive that no one has time to relax or even remembered how to.

Tsuna placed one hand on the gate and pushed it open. A small creak was heard due to the lack of use. When Tsuna raised his head, he saw someone. Much to his surprise it was an infant. Not much babies were left here because of the fear of being kidnapped and being brought to the lab.

The infant looked up from his seat on the bench and watched cautiously at the brunette walking towards him. His shape-shifting chameleon, Leon, was sitting on his hand. In just a moment's notice Leon would change into a gun when the teen would show a hint of danger.

Tsuna didn't understand the gesture but knew that the baby was being wary around him. He sat down anyways besides the infant and placed the bag on his lap. He opened the paper bag and brought out a takoyaki. Tsuna handed it to the mysterious infant next to him.

"I've seen too many people die from starvation. Since you're just an infant, I don't want to see you dead on the ground tomorrow morning." Tsuna's voice did not hold much warmth to it. It sounded almost dead but with a hint of depression.

The infant raised an eyebrow at the statement and continued to watch the brunette. He held the takoyaki in one hand while Leon was in the other. Tsuna brought out another one and started to eat it. Tsuna raised his head to watch the setting sun and to wait until nightfall.

Seeing that the teen was harmless and that the food wasn't poisoned, the infant took one bite from the food. Right now he was on a mission but Namimori was filled with Byakuran's dogs. The park was where none of the guards were and was the only safe spot at that moment. He turned his head to the brunette and decided to ask. "What's your name?"

The brunette blinked out from his thoughts and looked back down to the infant. He finished swallowing before speaking. "Tsuna. And what about you?"

The infant remembered the name of the person he was searching for. "Reborn. By any chance, is your full name Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna blinked again and this time he became a bit wary. "Yeah. Are you looking for me?"

Tsuna would have sworn that he saw the baby smirk. A shiver was sent down his back as he saw Reborn's eyes. Something was about to happen.

"We need a more private place to talk. Bring me to your house and I will explain." The brunette became more suspicious of the baby. Maybe this was a trick of the Millefiore: to use a baby to lure in the naïve ones so that they would be captured and used for experiments. Never show mercy would be beaten into him and he did not want that.

Tsuna stood up from his seat and started to back away from the baby. Reborn noticed this and decided on a different approach. "This might also involve your father, Iemitsu."

Tsuna paled at hearing his father's name._ Why does this baby know about my father?_ Quickly the fear in his eyes turned into anger. His emotions bubbled inside of him and he tried to refrain from shouting at the infant.

"What do you know about my father? Do you know where he is?" His anger quickly subsided as his voice quivered in desperation. Tsuna just couldn't keep being angry with his father for leaving as his worry dominated his emotions. Reborn noticed the change of the indifferent look on Tsuna's face to anger and then to worry. This was definitely the Sawada Tsunayoshi Nono wanted him to find.

"You don't want him to be further endangered do you? Guards could be roaming around here soon and they would be able to hear precious information on him." Reborn watched Tsuna's emotions fluctuate; it was easy to read his thoughts through his eyes.

_Should I trust him? He seems to know about my dad, but he could be lying. This could be a test set up by the Millefiore and if I bring him home, then Kyoko-chan and Onii-san would be in danger. But he is just a baby so if anything happens I can just fight back; after all I should be stronger than a baby. But I don't want to hurt him if that happens. What should I do?_

Tsuna looked into Reborn's eyes and saw understanding held within them only to flash away a second later. Whenever a choice like this happened Tsuna would follow his gut instincts. So far Tsuna hasn't felt that afraid and endangered around Reborn. He also sensed no ill will towards him so that was a good thing.

"Fine. Follow me." Tsuna let out a sigh and turned around. Right now he was going to take a chance; if Reborn really meant no harm than he would learn more of his father and anything else the infant wanted to tell him. If Reborn were actually a part of a trick than not only he but also Kyoko and Ryohei would be in trouble. Reborn hopped off the bench and walked towards Tsuna.

"How will you be able to get me to your house without the guards noticing?" Reborn also had to remain cautious around the brunette; he did not know for sure that this was Iemitsu's son or someone who was pretending to be him. After all Reborn was a famous person and the Millefiore was sure to recognize him. They could have sent an actor that would lower his guard and then strike when he's vulnerable, not saying that he's ever vulnerable.

"Simple, we'll just be under their noses and they'll never notice."

* * *

A dark corridor with barely any light was laid in front of them. The only light source was the candle with the tiny flame that appeared to be nearing its end. Tsuna walked steadily in the dark with one hand still holding the bag that held his dinner. Reborn was walking alongside the brunette with Leon still on his hand. He was cautious, ready to act if anything dangerous came. He would glance at his surroundings but his eyes were focused on the brunette.

Tsuna felt a pair of eyes on him but ignored it; it was probably Reborn. Walking down this path again was nostalgic but it did not bring back fond memories. The last time he came down here was just like what was happening now. He had to escape from the park and return home; at that time he had his father with him while his mother was at home. Gunshots and harsh shouts was what he remembered before setting off hurriedly with his father. At the time he didn't comprehend the seriousness that the situation should be credited with. But he was still scared.

When Tsuna had returned home, his father left him with his mother, saying that he'll come back again. The young child had believed his father's words so he was not as frightened. However that was the last time he saw his father.

Abruptly Tsuna stopped in his tracks and so did his memory. Reborn paused and observed the teen. Tsuna turned to his right and pressed his hand on the wall; he slid his hand down until he felt the presence of a doorknob. Taking a deep breath he turned the knob and pulled it towards him. A creak reverberated throughout the area and the brunette walked inside. Reborn followed suit and closed the door behind him.

Up the stairs they went and Tsuna blew out the candle. There was no need for it since it would die out anyway. Another door awaited them and the brunette pulled it open again with no hesitation this time.

Warm air and the smell of delicious food lingered about. Tsuna allowed himself to smile at the comforting atmosphere; this didn't go unnoticed by Reborn. The brunette walked into the kitchen where he could see Kyoko and Ryohei eating silently. The sound of tapping came from Tsuna's feet and Kyoko moved her gaze at the brunette. A surprised but happy smile crossed her face and Ryohei turned around to see Tsuna.

"Sawada, when did you get here? I didn't hear the front door opening." Tsuna suppressed a laugh; Ryohei was still the same. The infant watched Tsuna's interaction with the other two residents of the room.

"Ara? Tsuna-kun who is this baby beside you?" Kyoko pointed her finger at the infant. Tsuna sighed; now was the time to learn more of his father's whereabouts.

"His name is Reborn; I found him at the park by himself. Apparently he was searching for me." Tsuna looked at the two siblings and saw them tense with worry. "He's still an infant so don't hurt him even if you're suspicious. Treat him as a guest until he has given reason to do otherwise."

Nods came from both of them and Tsuna smiled gently in return. Kyoko smiled at both Tsuna and Reborn; lately the brunette didn't smile as often or as bright as he used to. It was because it was that time of year again, the day when Tsuna's whole world turned for the worst.

"I want to talk to Tsuna privately; after that he can tell you two as much as he wants." Tsuna turned around and motioned for the infant to follow him. They went up another flight of stairs that reached to the brunette's room. Inside they went and sat around the table placed into the middle of the bare room.

"So, why were you searching for me?" Tsuna didn't want to prolong the questions. Reborn had all the answers that would relieve him of his anxiety.

Reborn sat in front of the brunette with dark eyes observing Tsuna's movements. "Have you heard of the Vongola?"

"Yeah. It was the most powerful Mafia Family until the Millefiore beat it. Now the survivors are being targeted along with any allies." Tsuna stared confusedly at the infant. What does the Vongola have to do with him?

"The Vongola Family was destroyed in the middle of Nono's time. The Vongola had ended. Or that was what was believed. There is one person who has the blood of the Vongola and that person will become the next leader: Vongola Decimo. That person is you."

Reborn waited patiently for the brunette to act. Shock and surprise was visible on Tsuna's face. He didn't ever expect that to happen; he didn't even know how to react. "H-how is that possible?"

"You are a direct descendant of Vongola Primo, Giotto. He is your great-great-great-grandfather. Vongola Nono sent me to Japan to train you to succeed the Vongola. If you are to do that, you will have to defeat the Millefiore."

* * *

A/N: This is the first part of Phalaenopsis. This was actually inspired from "Parallel" by SkyGem, and I have a pile of unfinished fanfics that could be thought of as parallel worlds of KHR. If you like this chapter, I'm sad to say I haven't written more. But there will be more chapters like this. I might consider continuing this as an independent fanfic, but I guess Phalaenopsis is a pile of unfinished fanfics for now.

Tell me what you think :D


	2. Parallel World 2: Amnesia

**Phalaenopsis**

_Parallel World II_

Summary: Tsuna is presumed dead after the fire incident in the hospital. So when Vongola has to find a successor, no one is available. However, Iemitsu is hopeful that Tsuna is still alive somewhere. Nono sent Reborn to investigate so he arrives in Namimori only to find a brunet by Sawada Tsunayoshi's grave.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Amnesia

Prologue:

Many people were being moved out of the hospital. By now, they were placed in vehicles to be driven to another nearby hospital. The reason was there was a fire. It first started small but eventually grew larger very quickly. The firefighters were already on the scene, and then there was someone making a scene.

"Let me go! I have to get my son! He's still in there!" the gruff voice of a man barked as the firefighters tried to hold him back. The man was staring intently at the building, watching the flames increase with each passing second.

"Calm down, Sawada-san! Our crew will go in to find him. Don't worry!" one of the firefighters said. Iemitsu kept fighting against their hold and eventually broke free.

"I have to go before it's too late!" Iemitsu ran to the entrance of the building; he pushed past thousands of reporters and the hands of those who tried to restrain him.

The building was a mess. Everything was on fire and you had to be careful of the debris that was falling. Iemitsu went straight to the second floor, the floor where Tsuna was staying. Iemitsu knew that his son wouldn't be able to escape out of the burning hospital without someone's help. His son was in a coma after all.

Quickly maneuvering around the burned tables of the lobby, Iemitsu headed for the stairs; he was already used to the heat since he had experienced the warmth of his Dying Will Flame so many times. Marching up the stairs, he soon reached the second floor. His heart was beating too fast for his liking but couldn't help it. His son was in danger. Each second wasted is another second his son was closer to death.

Iemitsu soon found room 127 and slammed the door open. However, when he looked inside, he found that the room was empty. He shuffled through the sheets on the bed and found no body. He looked around the room in all sorts of places in case his son woke up and had to crawl to escape. Then he turned to look at the window but it was locked from the inside.

Forgetting about the smoke, Iemitsu took a deep breath. "Tsuunnaaa!"

A day after the fire was put out a list of the people who escaped was placed in the newspaper. Nana and Iemitsu scanned the page for their son's name but found nothing. Nana broke out sobbing while Iemitsu scanned the paper again just in case he missed it. After several times of flipping through the whole newspaper and calling the people who made the list, he sunk in his chair. He placed his face in his hands and mumbled "no" repeatedly. That day, the sky was darker than usual, and the Sawada household no longer held its shine.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"The only one left to become Decimo is Xanxus," Reborn said as his fedora shadowed his face. He didn't particularly like Xanxus; the man was simply too violent and rowdy to become the boss of Vongola. The Vongola Family would soon come to an end with Xanxus in charge.

"No, there is still someone left," the quiet but calm voice of the head of CEDEF said. Nono and Reborn looked at Iemitsu, waiting for him to continue. "There's still Tsuna."

Nono shook his head and gave Iemitsu a look of sympathy. "Iemitsu, you have to accept the truth. Tsunayoshi-kun was very unfortunate to be caught up in that fire a year ago-"

"No! I'm sure he's still alive!" Iemitsu yelled. Reborn watched the head of CEDEF with an indifferent expression; however, what he was really feeling on the inside was a mystery. "Tsuna wasn't in his room and his name wasn't on the list of survivors. He might still be alive! It wasn't confirmed that he died!"

"Iemitsu, you have to accept-"

"Why don't you investigate?" Reborn interrupted Nono's sentence. Nono and Iemitsu turned their gaze on the hitman. "There is still a chance that Tsuna is alive; he might have been kidnapped or something else happened. There might still be clues."

Nono seemed to consider Reborn's words. He wanted to give Iemitsu some hope and send him to investigate but being the head of CEDEF makes one very busy. If Nono were to send someone else within the Vongola, they wouldn't know where to start.

As if reading his mind, Reborn spoke, "I can go instead of Iemitsu." This seemed to surprise the two other occupants of the room. Reborn decided to further elaborate his statement. "I am already doing a favor for you to train Vongola Decimo. If Tsuna is still alive, then he would become the next boss."

Nono smiled as he heard the hitman's words. It seems like Reborn was becoming concerned for Iemitsu and Tsuna. Iemitsu looked hopeful at this and waited to hear the final decision.

Nono looked at Iemitsu's eyes; it had been a year since he last saw the head of CEDEF's face beaming with hope and joy. Taking a deep breath, Nono said, "Reborn, I will grant you permission to investigate Tsunayoshi's whereabouts. You are free to leave the country and use any information the Vongola has. Once you have news about Tsunayoshi's status of life, report it to me immediately."

Reborn nodded his head and Iemitsu breathed a sigh of relief. This was just a step closer to finding his son. Tsuna was alive somewhere; he just knew it.

* * *

Reborn decided to investigate the whereabouts of Sawada Tsunayoshi by himself; any other person would slow him down. He had been given a file on Tsuna and was shown multiple pictures of the boy by Iemitsu. Reborn had to remind the head of CEDEF that he only needed pictures and not stories on Tsuna's first day of school. He had to keep his annoyance levels in check to prevent himself from raising his gun. However, a good kick to the face helped release the irritation.

Reborn was already in Namimori; the place where Tsuna was born and also where he was last seen. He decided to go to the cemetery to see the teen's grave.

While walking to the aforementioned destination, Reborn was looking at Tsuna's file.

Tsuna had spiky brown hair and huge caramel eyes. He looked like an average Japanese male with no ties to the Mafia world; oh how appearances can be deceiving. Well, the teen didn't know he had ties to the Mafia but that didn't matter. He would soon know if he was still alive.

As Reborn was walking and reading, many of the citizens pointed and stared at the infant. It wasn't strange since it _is_ an infant wearing a suit. Many of the girls talked about how adorable the baby was, and one particular girl decided to go to the next step.

Now Reborn wasn't oblivious. He knew that one of the girls he passed by was following him. He didn't move to reach for his gun since he knew that this girl possessed no threat. It looked like there was something he had in common with his time before the curse; he had people falling head-over-heels for his appearance.

He placed the file away and continued to walk. By now, he had reached the gate of the cemetery and the girl was still following him. He decided to ignore the presence of the girl and focus on his job. He continued to walk in between graves. Tsuna's grave was in the back by the tree. Nana said that her son spent a lot of time sitting under trees so it might have been acceptable that Tsuna's grave was set under the shade of a tree.

As he neared his destination, Reborn could see someone in front of the headstone. Reborn had deduced that this was a young teenager. Reborn stopped in front of the grave. On the headstone it read:

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Born October 14, XXXX

Died September 8, XXXX

After a few moments of silent staring, Reborn turned his attention to the teen next to him. He couldn't see the teen's face since his bangs were covering the upper part of it. However, Reborn did find out that the teen was male and had brown hair much like Tsuna's. But Reborn couldn't tell what the hairstyle was since the hood of the grey sweatshirt was pulled over the brunet's head.

"Do you know Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Reborn suddenly asked. The teen didn't respond for a few seconds.

"No, I don't have the slightest clue of who he is," the brunet replied. A gentle breeze passed by as silence engulfed them. Reborn minutely raised an eyebrow. Usually teenagers would hang out with each other instead of spending time at a grave of a person who they don't know.

The teen decided to ask the same question. "Do you know who Tsuna is?"

"I haven't met him, but I met with his father. Tsuna was assumed dead last year when he was caught up in a hospital fire. But according to his father, Tsuna wasn't in the hospital room and might still be alive. After all they haven't found the body. And I was chosen to find him if he's still alive," Reborn answered. The teen nodded his head but his bangs still shadowed his face.

"I see," was the short reply. They continued to stand in silence until a strong gust of wind came by. Reborn had to hold his fedora, and Leon had to hold onto the hat. The teen was caught off guard, and his hood came off.

After the wind stopped, Reborn readjusted his fedora as Leon fixed his position of the hat. The infant turned to look at the teen and saw that a hand covered his face from the force of the wind. However, recognition flashed in Reborn's eyes as he saw what the teen now looked like without the hood.

"What's your name?" Reborn asked urgently although it didn't sound like a question. The teen removed his hand and looked at Reborn.

"I'm not sure." Reborn knew that this teen wasn't lying. There was clear confusion and melancholy in the teen's caramel eyes. His eyes...his face... his hair... it was just like the picture of Tsuna.

Reborn's onyx black eyes locked onto the brunet's. "I think I know who you are. Come with me if you want to know." Reborn watched as the brunet froze. Then he started to back away. Reborn stood in his spot; he couldn't afford to lose sight of this person, but he couldn't make any sudden moves to scare the brunet. He was just like a scared animal. First you had to reassure him that nothing dangerous was going to happen. You had to gain his trust but how?

* * *

The brunette started to back away. _Who is he? What does he want? Does he really know me?_ The teen looked nervously at the infant. The baby didn't seem to be capable of creating pain, but the teen knew that this baby wasn't as innocent as he seems. There was too much maturity around the infant. Plus, an infant doesn't walk alone or wear a suit.

Before the brunet got too far, someone came towards them. "Hahi! Are you this baby's brother?" Apparently it was the girl who was following Reborn. The girl had brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. The teen looked at the girl; he didn't know how to react. "You shouldn't leave this baby alone to walk on the streets! A stranger could have kidnapped him! If that were to happen, what would you do?" The girl took a step closer to the other teen every time she said a sentence until she was uncomfortably close to him. She stood on her toes to appear taller and more intimidating so the teen would understand that he had to listen to the scolding.

The teen took a step back, and his eyes showed fear. Reborn jumped and landed on the girl's right shoulder. "I'm not his brother. I'm an acquaintance of his father's. I work as a hitman."

The girl only seemed to get angrier with this. She raised her right hand and brought it across the teen's cheek. _Slap!_ The teen fell backwards as the surprise and the hand hit him.

"Babies are angels with pure white hearts! Are you destroying that lovely pureness with your rotten heart?" The girl demanded as she raised her fists in the air threateningly. The brunet cowered behind his arms in return.

"Hiiii! I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't even met him before!" the brunet said while shutting his eyes in fear.

Reborn hopped onto the teen's head and spoke, "It's true. I have been instructed to find Tsuna from my Boss." The girl seemed to calm down a little but still didn't like the teen. The brunet stopped cowering and looked at Reborn who jumped off his head.

"Eh? Tsuna?" the brunet said while being puzzled. _Wasn't Tsuna the person who's the owner of that grave?_

"Yes," Reborn said while looking at the brunet seriously in the eye. "That's who you are." A wave of nausea hit the teen but he was saved due to the girl's outburst.

"Haru doesn't understand what you're saying!" the girl said while becoming frustrated. Reborn decided to fill the two brunettes in on the situation.

"My name is Reborn. I was sent to find Sawada Tsunayoshi since he was missing from the time of the hospital fire a year ago," Reborn said and then directed his words towards the teen. "You are Tsuna; I have pictures if you want further proof."

Reborn handed the teen the photos that Iemitsu had provided him with. The teen's eyes widened as he saw the pictures that clearly showed him with his parents. To the left was Nana and to the right was Iemitsu. The one in the middle was a five-year-old Tsuna. "N-no way..."

"Hahi! Haru suddenly remembers something desu~" Haru said. "Tsuna is the son of Sawada Nana-san. Kyoko-chan and I went over to her house after hearing the news last year." Reborn changed his gaze to Haru. "So, you're Tsuna-san?"

"I-I don't know," the brunet said quietly. A wave of silence washed over them until Reborn broke it.

"There's only one way to find out. Haru, can you take us to where Nana lives?" Reborn requested. Haru nodded her head enthusiastically, happy to be able to help the infant. However, she also looked at the brunet in concern for a second before leading the way. Reborn followed Haru, and the teen slowly stood up. He tightened his grip on the photos and started to walk towards the others.

* * *

During the walk to the Sawada household, Haru decided that it would be best if they start over again. Even though she didn't understand everything that happened, she knew that she was wrong to accuse the brunet.

"My name is Miura Haru desu~ I live in Namimori and go to Midori Middle School. I'm sorry I slapped you Tsuna-san!" Haru said and bowed. The brunet tried to calm her down.

"It's okay. But it was very brave of you to stand up to something you believed in. I would probably have tried to look the other way," the brunet said. Haru seemed to brighten at this.

"You don't have to say that Tsuna-san," Haru said while her face flushed red. "I'm sure you would have at least felt concerned. This world has too many Namahage's who wouldn't care for the children's feelings."

The brunet nodded since he didn't know what else to do. He also wondered why Haru's face had gotten red. From embarrassment or maybe she was sick? _Yeah, she must be sick,_ the brunet thought. Reborn sighed inwardly as he read the teen's thoughts. _I am fully convinced that this is Iemitsu's son. Who else would he inherit that obliviousness from?_

"So Tsuna-san, what did you do after the fire? Where did you go?" Haru asked curiously. The teen seemed to pale a bit at the question.

"I lived in Kokuyo," the brunet said hurriedly. Haru didn't seem to notice the slight panic in the teen's voice or how he looked away.

"Why didn't you return home?" Haru asked innocently. Reborn noticed how the brunet paused in his walk for half a second.

"... I don't remember where it is," the brunet answered hesitantly. Haru looked at Reborn for confirmation, and the infant nodded. _Tsuna-san must have gotten amnesia._

"Tsuna-san, I'm sorry for asking so many questions. Haru will be quiet now," she said after seeing the teen's melancholy face. The brunet looked at Haru, concerned since his behavior might have caused her to become upset with herself.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about me; I'm okay," the teen said while looking genuinely concerned. Haru was about to protest, but she saw the pleading and tired look on the brunet's face. So the girl nodded her head. The brunet smiled in return and Haru blushed; it was the first smile the brunet showed during their encounter.

"A-alright. The house is just around the corner! Let's go!" Haru said cheerfully while running ahead. The brunet ran after her while Reborn got a ride on the teen's shoulder.

* * *

"Nana-san should still be in the house," Haru informed as the brunet stared at the door. The brunet nodded his head but was still hesitant on knocking. Reborn was growing tired of this so he spoke.

"Just knock on the door or else I'll shoot," Reborn said sternly. The brunet didn't want to know where the gun was located so he knocked immediately after the sentence was finished. They could hear footsteps coming from the other side of the door. The brunet's heart ran faster, and he gulped before the door opened.

On the other side of the door was Sawada Nana. Her chocolate colored eyes widened, and her tired smile changed to produce a gasp as she saw who was at the door.

The brunet was struck with the familiarity of the person before him. It was overly nostalgic, like he should definitely know who this person was. Then he realized that this person was next to him in that photo he still had in his hands.

"Kaa-san..."

"Tsu-kun!"

* * *

A/N: I kept referring to Tsuna as the "teen" or "brunet" because I planned on using his name when it is finally confirmed. Originally when I wanted "Amnesia" to be a fanfic of its own, I planned for a whole plot centered on why Tsuna forgot and how he forgot. The reason why he forgot was supposed to be because an enemy Famiglia wanted to kill Tsuna so they made a car crash into him. They did that because Tsuna found out something important about them that they wanted to keep as a secret. But yeah, writer's block and loss of interest...

Next Chapter Preview:

"Ah, you would never really know the hell I experience no matter what I do to you. This is nothing compared to what happened to me for my entire fourteen years. You would never really know. Never."


	3. Parallel World 3: Doubt

**Phalaenopsis**

_Parallel World III_

Summary: After years of bottling his anger, of being bullied, and of being looked down upon, Tsuna snaps and takes his revenge. However, he does not want to be found out so quickly in the game. No one doubts his no-good act except for one person: Reborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Doubt

A small brunet was cornered by upperclassmen right outside the school building. The seniors sneered and snarled, trying to intimidate the younger boy. They raised their fists and wooden bats in mocking laughter. It was time for Dame-Tsuna to pay.

"Would you like to go through what I experience everyday?" the brunet said softly with his bangs covering the upper part of his face. However, the words were only a mumble to those surrounding the boy.

"Speak up! We want to hear your last words," one of the arrogant seniors ordered with a smirk. The brunet raised his head so that his bangs no longer hid his face. With his eyes still closed, he smiled widely portraying innocence.

"Would you like to experience my hell?" he asked in a gentle tone. The seniors reeled back slightly in surprise at the reaction of the brunet. They had expected him to scream and plea for mercy. But that was not what happened.

Regaining control over their senses, they tried to bite back their laughter but ended up bursting. Some grabbed their stomachs from the pain of laughing too much. While this was happening, Tsuna opened his eyes to reveal the caramel orbs.

"What's your hell? Chihuahuas chasing after you!" one of the seniors sneered. "Alright. I'll experience your hell!" After he said that, many more seniors burst out laughing again. While this was happening, Tsuna's smile widened.

Finally. There was one who accepted. All the others before that senior just continued laughing so he had to deliver them hell without their consent. But today was different. Today, there was finally one who accepted his offer. That was the first time anyone accepted it.

"Thank you. You are the first one to accept the offer," Tsuna said as he walked towards the senior. "I know. To show you my thanks, how about I involve everyone else here as well? The more the merrier they say."

The senior stopped laughing as a sense of foreboding was screaming at him, pleading him to get away. However, he reasoned with himself. The boy in front of him was defenseless. The boy in front of him was not a threat. The boy in front of him was Dame-Tsuna.

As the brunet drew closer to the senior so that they were only a foot apart, someone brought his bat down onto the boy's head. It made contact, and the brunet fell towards the ground.

Blood. Crimson liquid slowly covered an area near the brunet's head as the boy lay unmoving. The one with the bat stumbled backwards, tightening his grip on the weapon.

"I-I didn't mean to kill him. He was going to attack you with a knife! He was taking it out of his sleeve!" the one with the bat yelled. Everyone remained silent as the words began to register in their minds. Dame-Tsuna was dead. They had killed him.

No matter if they say they'll kill their target, they never do. They were still human, and they knew the meaning of killing someone. They knew that their actions would never be forgiven by anyone, not even themselves.

But a sound was all that was needed to freeze them in fear again. Or should they be happy? However, no matter what, they did not feel happy or relieved.

"That wasn't very nice. You even agreed to let me show you my hell. Ah, but I should be happy to see blood of my own and not someone else's. It's been awhile since I had a look at it," the boy said as he slowly stood up. He looked at his hands, which were died in his own blood, and let out a laugh.

It was a sickening laugh, but it was the first laugh that the upperclassmen heard from the boy. Other than this moment, there was no other scene that came to mind with Tsuna laughing. If all of Tsuna's laughs were like this, than the seniors were glad that Tsuna didn't laugh often. But did he laugh like this all the time? No one really knows; not even the brunet's mother.

There was more laughter and more blood. It was the first time anyone accepted his offer so he planned to make this memorable. But wasn't the experience always memorable to the victims?

"Ah, you would never really know the hell I experience no matter what I do to you. This is nothing compared to what happened to me for my entire fourteen years. You would never really know. Never."

* * *

The news spread throughout the school about the attacks of the mysterious person targeting students from Nami-chuu. Some wondered if it was from a neighboring school or if the attacker was in Nami-chuu. But who of all the students here would do such a thing?

"Isn't it terrible? I heard that using the victim's blood the word 'Arigato' was written," one of the classmates whispered to another in home room. The other classmate nodded.

"That's gross. Who would do something as sick and disgusting as that?" the second classmate replied. Another classmate joined in their conversation.

"You know what? No one knows if the attacker is from this school or another. The attacker could be in this room at this very moment," the third classmate said.

Even if the classmate was joking, what was said was true. The attacker was in the room yet no one suspected it to be him. No one suspected it to be Dame-Tsuna and for many reasons.

"Hey Hana, what do you think about the attack?" Kyoko asked with her voice the epitome of concern and worry. Hana pulled a seat and sat next to Kyoko. She cupped her chin as a thoughtful expression crossed her face.

"I heard that it took place after school yesterday. It's strange that no one found them until an hour later," Hana said as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Well, I definitely know who didn't do the act."

"Who?" Kyoko asked, slightly curious. Hana sighed as if the answer should be obvious. She raised her hand and pointed her thumb over her shoulder towards one of the people behind her.

"Sawada. He's too scared to even think about doing it, which, I guess, is a good thing," Hana answered. Kyoko moved her gaze so her eyes landed on the quiet brunet who seemed to be writing in his notebook. She gave a small smile to Tsuna; what did he think about the attack?

"Takeshi, how's your arm?" one of the people on the baseball team asked Yamamoto. The ace baseball player turned his head towards the other with a smile of reassurance on his face.

"It just needs a week or two and then I can remove the cast," Yamamoto said. The other classmate sighed in relief; it looks like their ace wasn't out before the championships.

The classmate sat on the chair in front of Yamamoto and turned around to face him. "Class hasn't started yet. It seems like the teachers are going to be late because of yesterday's incident," the classmate said. "But wasn't there an attack like this about a month ago? You know, the one that involved one of our members."

"Yeah. I wonder who's responsible?" Yamamoto questioned as his eyes grew dark. That incident was still freshly imprinted in his mind. He wasn't at the scene, but he was at the hospital to visit the injured baseball member. Yamamoto had seen the severity of the injuries and how cold the person felt. He saw the seemingly lifeless body on the bed beneath the white sheets. The face had a similar color to the sheets. Not only that, but all of the victims were still in a coma.

"Hey, I heard that you were the one who found them yesterday," the classmate said, snapping Yamamoto out of his musings. Yamamoto's eyes regained their regular light as he lifted his head.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it," Yamamoto said gloomily. The classmate nodded his head and left the ace baseball player alone to his thoughts.

Yamamoto clenched his fists as well as his teeth. His fists shook as he closed his eyes. _When I find out who did this, I'm going to personally deal with him. Whoever he is has gone too far, and I plan to stop him._

Unbeknownst to Yamamoto, the one responsible was smiling behind his notebook in the corner of the room. Yes, this experience has been memorable to him. No one before had accepted the offer. This was the tribute for the acceptance: attention. Tsuna's eyes were covered by his bangs as his forehead touched his notebook. Attention was a lovely tribute that Dame-Tsuna was now receiving through the identity of the "mysterious attacker". This was certainly a memorable experience.

* * *

"Kyo-san, there are no witnesses, the victims are in a coma, and the security cameras weren't working," Kusakabe reported. Hibari looked over the scene of the crime again. What did the attacker mean by thank you? "However, there was something that might be important."

"What is it?" Hibari snapped. He didn't like not knowing things, especially if the things concerned Namimori. Kusakabe straightened his back as he looked back down at the paper in his hands.

"There was blood that did not belong to the victims. The blood belongs to Sawada Tsunayoshi, a first year in Nami-chuu. However, it is known that Sawada Tsunayoshi is often bullied, and the bullying tends to produce injuries that produce blood. I remember seeing a bandage on the side of his head today," Kusakabe explained. Hibari grunted in response; things were becoming frustrating.

Hibari knew that Tsuna was probably the epitome of an Herbivore so it would make no sense that he would be the attacker. Besides, Kusakabe's explanation was probably why Tsuna's blood was there. However, Hibari knew that the least suspected of people could be responsible for a lot of things. And as the head of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari could not take chances in these types of things.

"Kusakabe, find out how long the blood was there and compare it to the victims," Hibari ordered. If Kusakabe was correct, the time when Tsuna's blood was spilled and the time when the victim's blood was spilled should be different by at least ten minutes. Any shorter would probably have Tsuna being one of the victims, but that wasn't the case. If the times weren't different by ten minutes or more, Tsuna could possibly be the attacker.

When Kusakabe was gone to do as he was ordered, Hibari touched one of his tonfas under his jacket. He was ready to bite to death the one who dared injure Nami-chuu students. He was ready ever since a month ago when they had failed to identify the attacker.

"Be prepared to be bitten to death."

* * *

"Ciaossu. I'm Reborn, the new home tutor," the infant said as he showed Nana his tutor card. Nana examined the card and found it real enough for her to believe.

"You came earlier than I expected, but it's a shame that Tsu-kun couldn't be here to welcome you. Right now, he's in school, but I'm worried about him," Nana said as she began to recall the news. "Well, I hope you'll take good care of Tsu-kun. Oh, where are my manners. My name is Sawada Nana; come inside. You must be hungry from your travel. Would you like something to eat?"

Reborn stepped inside the house, examining the place that he would stay as he trained the candidate to become Vongola Decimo. He examined the place where Iemitsu would come to on vacation. He looked at the wife of the head of CEDEF, recalling some of the stories Iemitsu said about his wife.

"Coffee is fine," Reborn said as he followed Nana to the kitchen. The house was normal, but it wasn't normal either. This house was where the next boss of the Vongola Family lived. Who would have suspected that it would be this house?

"While you're waiting, you can explore the house since you'll be living here. Tsu-kun's room is upstairs, the first one on the right," Nana said happily. She could only hope that with the appearance of a home tutor, her son would open up more. She felt ashamed that she wasn't that much of a presence in Tsuna's life; he wouldn't go to her to talk about his problems. He would simply shake his head and walk to his room. She didn't know what was going on in his life besides from the constant bullying.

Reborn stood in the middle of Tsuna's room, examining every inch of his soon-to-be student's room. He came here in hopes of learning a little more about his student. However, all he found was the necessities and his schoolwork. His tests mostly had a big red oval stamped on it, but the hitman already knew that Tsuna wasn't great academically.

There was barely anything personal in the room. No posters and no pictures anywhere. He tried to search for a journal or a diary, but there was none. However, he did find books, but those had collected dust; they were probably presents.

Reborn looked outside the window and at the sky. A regular teenager would have at least something personal to him in his own room. There had to be something original or something precious to Tsuna in the room. So why couldn't he find it?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'll evaluate you soon enough," Reborn said to himself as he started down the stairs. He was going to use his own judgement to determine what kind of person Tsuna was. He was going to disregard the stories and rumors surrounding Tsuna for the meantime; he did not like his judgement to be biased or clouded. If the information he got on Tsuna was correct, he knew that things might go similarly to how he trained Dino. But if it wasn't, things might become complicated.

And yet, while this was happening, no one knew that the incident Tsuna created was going to bring people together. It was a twist of fate that even Tsuna did not predict. But fate was always sadistic towards Tsuna. It was so sadistic that Tsuna had begun to have doubt in the world, in everything around him.

Yet Tsuna planned to have fun for as long as he was allowed to live. It was his turn to act instead of being put down by his classmates, teachers, and bullies. It was his turn, and Tsuna had been waiting long enough for his turn to arrive in this game.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this when I felt a little crazed after listening to a song called "Heat-Haze Days" by Hatsune Miku because of the at first innocent day with friends that turned into a day with blood and repeated deaths.

Anyway, I think there are nine more chapters (parallel worlds) left. Sure I have lots more unfinished fanfics but lots of them are just emotional introductory paragraphs and no actual story OR unfinished fanfics that you won't be able to grasp the plot from OR something that was one of the first fanfics I wrote that seems rushed/novice-like. But I'm saving what I consider the best parallel world/fanfic for last.

So you got to see a compassionate/resolute Tsuna, an amnesiac Tsuna, and now a crazed Tsuna. And Gokudera and bunch of the guardians are missing so I'll post a more light-hearted parallel world with them next.

Preview:

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. What brings me into the sight of the greatest hitman?"

"You're not my Dame-student; from where did you come?"

"Reborn-san, what do you mean?"


	4. Parallel World 4: Switched

**Phalaenopsis**

_Parallel World 4_

Summary: Tsuna and Guardians travel back to Primo's time through a malfunctioned ten-year bazooka. However, Tsuna and the rest of his Family are separated, and his Family meets with someone who claims to be Tsuna but not Vongola Decimo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Switched

"Vongola Decimo, me? You have to be joking." The brunet looked at the people surrounding him with skeptical eyes. Everyone around him was looking at him in confusion but one of the pair of eyes turned into a gaze of suspicion.

"You're not Dame-Tsuna. Who are you?" An infant held up a gun that had transformed from a green chameleon. He had a serious expression that gave no room for lies. The brunet looked on with disinterest. The group of people here was making no sense to him.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. What brings me into the sight of the greatest hitman?" Tsuna's voice held a bit of impatience in it. He glared at the infant in front of him, and he heard gasps of surprise as he did so.

"You're not my Dame-student; from where did you come?" Impatience was making its way into the infant's voice. So was a glaring competition. The silver-haired snapped out of his daze and went to speak.

"Reborn-san, what do you mean?" Upon hearing the silver-haired speak, someone else snapped out of their state of bewilderment.

"Oi Tsuna, why are acting like that?" Everyone turned to the one who spoke. It was Yamamoto Takeshi.

"What do you mean by 'acting'?" Tsuna turned his gaze to Yamamoto. At least he wasn't glaring.

"Well usually you wouldn't glare at anyone, and you usually seem to be nervous around the kid's toy gun." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head while trying to keep a smile on his face. Tsuna's expression now strongly emphasized confusion.

"Again by what do you mean? Not glaring? You've seen me glare a bunch of times and that gun is not a toy." Tsuna was starting to get annoyed but tried to calm himself down. Reborn was here so he had to be wary. Not only that but other people that he didn't recognize were here. "I don't know some of you. I've only met Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hibari. Who are the rest of you?"

Confused looks attacked Tsuna once again. Reborn's gun hadn't been lowered an inch since he first brought it out. A chuckle was heard coming from the teen with indigo hair.

"Kufufu. How interesting you are, Tsunayoshi. You're definitely not the same as before; I could say that you are a different person, but what would explain that? It doesn't seem that you're a spy either." All eyes turned to the teen that spoke. Tsuna's eyes narrowed. He hated not knowing things.

"How am I different from before, Pineapple-head." The teen's eyebrow twitched in clear annoyance. He summoned his trident from out of mist. The girl next to him looked in concern.

"Oya? Looks like you finally got rid of that naiveness, but you're comment is taking it too far. Do you even know who I am?" The indigo-haired teen smirked with his trident finally materialized. Tsuna smirked back while the others gasped once again at him.

"You're Rokudo Mukuro; the one who failed to escape the Vindice. Last time I checked you're still stuck in that tank. You went crying to me to convince me to help you." Mukuro had enough of Tsuna's comments. He charged forward with his trident, aiming to stab him in the heart. Before he could do so, a gunshot was heard. This gunshot belonged to someone who just ran out of patience.

No it was not Reborn despite being close to the edge to shoot this 'Tsuna'. It was the brunet who had his gun out from one of his hidden compartments in his jacket. Wide eyes spread across most of the people there. Amusement in one of them.

The one who held amusement charged forward with tonfas. Tsuna didn't shoot but used the base of his gun to block the attack. Almost instantaneously Tsuna's left fist made contact with the head-prefect's stomach causing him to fly backwards.

Mukuro used this opportunity to strike at the brunet again except this time using his illusions. Pillars of fire sprang from all over the place but Tsuna remained calm. The brunet ran towards the illusionist while dodging all the fire. Then when Tsuna was right in front of Mukuro, a pillar of fire engulfed him.

Mukuro was about to laugh but he felt something hit him from behind. He flew forward but dropped his trident. The illusions were dispelled as well.

The rest of the guardians could only stare in shock. Tsuna just won against Hibari and Mukuro without the use of his dying will. He even possessed a gun, which he would never use if he were the regular Tsuna.

Chrome, the girl who was next to Mukuro, was unsure if the brunet was really Tsuna. "Boss?"

Tsuna picked up the trident that belonged to Mukuro. He tossed it from hand to hand; then he looked to Chrome. He saw the girl flinch so he decided to soften his expression. As he saw the girl relax, he saw that she too held the same type of trident. "I won't hurt him for now, and I won't destroy his weapon since it looks like you have a special connection to it." He saw that the girl looked confused. "I treat women with respect as long as they don't attack me."

Rustling sound seemed to catch the attention of the brunet as he gave Chrome the trident. Out of the bushes came Hibari with his fighting spirit evident in his eyes. Tsuna frowned at seeing this. "Herbivore, I will bite you to death."

Now came a bloodthirsty prefect charging at Tsuna. What will he do? Well when Hibari was close enough, he knocked the tonfas out of his hands. That meant that his anger was doubling over to increase his strength. As if abandoning the tonfas, Hibari aimed to land a punch on the brunet but the boy didn't let him have his way. Tsuna sidestepped the prefect and performed the motorote-dori. Hibari's back slammed onto the ground.

"I am getting tired of this. Explain to me what is going on. Why is everyone saying that I'm acting different? I'm the same as always only a little angrier due to some bloodthirsty people." Tsuna glared at Hibari and Mukuro who just came out of the bushes from where they crashed landed.

Ryohei finally seemed to grasp the situation as he went to speak. "Oi Sawada, that was an extreme move you did there! Join the boxing club!" Well it _seemed_ that he understood. Tsuna shook his head and was about to use his gun again only to be interrupted by someone.

"Who are you?" It was a new voice that spoke. Every head turned to the direction of the speaker. Eyes widened except for Reborn's, Mukuro's, Hibari's, and Tsuna's. Unlike everyone else, Tsuna didn't know who that was.

"V-Vongola Primo." Gokudera spoke in a low voice. Tsuna managed to hear his whisper. He massaged his temple and sighed out exasperatedly.

"Just kill me."

* * *

Reborn's gun transformed back into his pet chameleon, Leon. The chameleon climbed onto the rim of his fedora. The guardians stared in shock at the founder of Vongola. Primo just observed the 'intruders'. He saw the brunet reach into his jacket. Another gun appeared and both weapons were pointed at him.

"How are you Vongola Primo? You should be dead by now for 400 years." Primo raised an eyebrow at the statement. Dead?

Three people tackled the brunet to the ground. His guns were sent skidding across to the feet of Primo. On top of Tsuna were Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei. Tsuna was struggling to escape from the pile of people.

"Juudaime, you can't do that!"

"Tsuna, calm down! Don't use your guns!"

"Sawada, it's extremely not the time to do that!" All three spoke one after the other. Tsuna just wanted to get out of the pile; the air was taken right out of his lungs. Primo could only watch, not knowing how to handle this. As Tsuna tried to struggle, the trio held him back even more from escaping.

"Get off of me! I understand so at least let me breathe!" Tsuna didn't have the energy to fight back anymore. He noticed that the weight was finally being removed. Gokudera helped Tsuna sit back up.

The brunet was exhausted so he couldn't say a word to scold them. He really didn't understand the situation with the weird behaviors of his classmates and the founder of Vongola appearing. Reborn went to retrieve the guns that belonged to the brunet and made sure not to give it to him. Tsuna couldn't really argue.

Reborn looked up to the patient Vongola Don. His eyes met his as he spoke. "I apologize for the incompetence. We are not intruders or spies as you might think. Instead we are on your side, part of the Vongola. These people here are the guardians of Vongola Decimo. Somehow we managed to travel 400 years in the past which is your time." Reborn observed Primo's reaction. Within his eyes flashed surprise as well as suspicion. The Vongola Boss couldn't believe that something like time-travel was true and doubted their reason for appearing. But his hyper intuition told him that they weren't lying.

"Come inside, we'll discuss there. I also have to gather my guardians for this." Everyone snapped out of their daze and followed Primo. Reborn made sure to keep an eye on Tsuna. The brunet was well aware of the stare the infant was giving him but looked away in disinterest.

They entered through the servant's door so as not to cause a big disturbance for the people inside. Primo talked to one of the servants of the mansion. "I would like you to inform my guardians to come to the meeting room immediately." The servant nodded his head and went to fetch them.

Tsuna watched with boredom as he looked to the side. He saw Mukuro smirking at him as they made eye contact. Tsuna frowned and his eyes narrowed dangerously as if saying that if Mukuro did anything to irritate him, then tomorrow may never come for the illusionist. Yamamoto saw this and could only smile nervously.

The walk to the meeting room was quiet and filled with tension. Primo knew to be cautious and any sudden movements would cause him to reach for his gloves. When they reached the room, Primo's guardians were already there.

Tsuna flinched as he noticed that the first generation guardians resembled the people that were standing near him. He was really getting exhausted both physically and mentally.

"It seems that you were already here." Primo's statement was directed at his guardians. The one that looked like Ryohei smiled and spoke.

"We were thinking of a way to finish the paperwork faster." The priest laughed. Primo could only shake his head in amusement.

"Tell me later. We have guests, and I would like you to refrain from hurting them. They claim to be our successors in the tenth generation." The teen with green hair almost choked on his lollipop. The flute-wielding male patted the teen's back and the lollipop got out. The one with red hair abruptly stood from his seat.

"You believe them? What if they're spies?" Primo shook his head again. Calm eyes looked into his right-hand man's.

"I don't think they're lying. Let them sit at the table. We have a lot to talk about." The red-haired man sat back down while grumbling. Some of Primo's guardians had to move to make room for the guests.

Primo sat at the head of the table with his guardians at either side. Tsuna was forced to sit at the side parallel to his. The guardians sat in a similar fashion to the first generation's.

"Let's start with introductions. As you already know I am Vongola Primo, Giotto."

"My name is G., Giotto's storm guardian and right-hand man." G. sat to the right of Giotto.

"I am the rain guardian, Asari Ugetsu." Asari sat to the left of Primo.

"I'm Lampo, Giotto's lightning guardian." Lampo sat next to G.

"I am the sun guardian of Giotto, Knuckles." Knuckles sat next to Asari.

"My name is Daemon Spade. The mist guardian of Primo." Daemon sat next to Knuckles.

"Alaude is absent today; he's on a mission so he won't be back for awhile." Primo handed the introductions to the Decimo Family.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna sat at the opposite side of Giotto.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato; the storm guardian and right-hand man of Vongola Juudaime." Gokudera sat to the right of Tsuna.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, the rain guardian." Yamamoto sat to the left of Tsuna.

"I am Tsuna's tutor, Reborn." Reborn was sitting next to Gokudera. G. raised an eyebrow at the infant's sentence.

"I am Sasagawa Ryohei, the sun guardian." For once Ryohei didn't yell. He sat next to Yamamoto.

"I'm Hibari Kyoya, cloud guardian." Hibari sat next to Reborn.

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro and this is Chrome Dokuro. Both of us are the mist guardians." Chrome sat next to Ryohei as Mukuro sat next to her, which was conveniently next to Daemon.

"The lighting guardian, Lambo, isn't here with us right now. He might arrive later." Reborn spoke filling in Primo's guardians and Tsuna about the missing guardians.

"Nufufu. You're Vongola Decimo?" Daemon had to voice his comment. He didn't expect a young child to be the boss.

"No I'm not Vongola Decimo." Tsuna spoke calmly while being stared at.

Lampo asked, "Didn't you claim to be the tenth generation of Vongola?" Eyes went back to the brunet as he taps his finger impatiently on his arm.

"I seem to come from a different world than these people." Tsuna's voice held great sarcasm. He really didn't like the reunion with two people who wanted to fight him.

"Kufufu. That might be the explanation since you're not the one I target." Mukuro's eyes gleam with amusement. Daemon seemed to follow him with annoying Tsuna.

"It wouldn't be good for Vongola if it had such a weak and pathetic looking boss." Before Gokudera could retort, a dangerous and sharp-pointed metal object flew passed Daemon's face and left a scratch.

"Oops, my hand slipped." Tsuna glared at Mukuro and Daemon for their comments. He felt like killing them that instant but remained in his seat. Everyone could feel the killing intent that was surrounding the brunet. Before things got worse, Giotto decided to cut in.

"Daemon, that wasn't very polite of you. Tsunayoshi, I hope you can promise me not to kill my guardians." Giotto gave Tsuna a weary look with his eyes pleading.

"Fine I won't kill some of them, that doesn't include a certain melon-head." Daemon's eyebrow twitched at the nickname. He was tempted to summon his weapon and show the brunet his most fearsome illusion.

"I want you to give me your word not to kill any of them." Tsuna could only sigh. Giotto was too insistent on it.

"I give you my word that I will not kill any of the first generation of Vongola. Happy now?" Giotto nodded his head. He watched at his descendant glared at Daemon who was provoking him.

"So if you're not Decimo than who is?" This time G. spoke. He wanted to know who would take over the Family they had worked so hard at starting.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is Decimo, but I don't know who this fake is." Looks of confusion were shared between the first and tenth generations. Tsuna looked frustrated right now.

"I keep telling you that I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. I promised not to kill Primo's Family, but I never said that I wouldn't kill you regardless that you're the number one hitman in the world." Disbelief spread like wildfire through Primo's Family. How could a baby be the strongest hitman or a hitman at all?

"Anyway," Asari decided to stop any fight from erupting, "You're from the future right?" The Decimo Family nodded. "What's it like?"

"You idiot! We still don't know if they're spies or not!" G. erupted from anger at the carefree nature of the flute player. "Giotto, how can you believe them?"

"Then as proof to convince you, can the Decimo Family show us your rings?" This seemed to have gotten Alaude interested and kept G. at bay.

The guardians nodded and lifted their hands. On their fingers lay the Vongola ring in their original form. All the rings were there except for the sky ring. Eyes turned to Tsuna.

"What? I don't own a ring." Reborn's fedora shadowed his eyes. Venom was evident in his voice.

"When I find Dame-Tsuna, he is going to pay." Almost everyone gulped. Reborn was emitting an aura that said not to mess with him. It would be unwise to not follow it.

Being the rain that calms everything, Asari went to speak. "At least we know that you really are from the future if you do possess the rings." Tsuna leaned against the back of the chair. He was thinking about the Vongola Decimo Family. There might be the chance where he really is from another world but that sounds too fake. There was something that he hasn't considered but what?

"Haha, Tsuna I just had an idea. What if you're from a parallel world?" Tsuna fell off of his seat in surprise. Lampo choked on his lollipop again. Mouths fell open and people stared at Yamamoto. The innocent baseball-player looked around feeling confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

Before anyone could say anything something familiar to the Decimo Family rang through their ears. "Hiiieee!"

* * *

The door to the meeting room was kicked open and three people came inside. One was in handcuffs while the other was pulling third person was asleep on top of the one in handcuffs. Heads turned around to meet the source of the noise. Eyes widened at looking who it was.

"I found him in the private gardens. He says that his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." No one spoke after that. All eyes were not on Alaude but on Tsuna. The brunet was trembling in fear but soon his eyes widened upon seeing his friends.

"W-Why is everyone here?" Finally normality came back. Gokudera stood from his seat and rushed to where Tsuna was.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera stopped a few feet away from them and glared at Alaude. He noticed scratches on Tsuna's face and arms. "How dare you hurt Juudaime!" The silver-haired brought out dynamites that were hidden in his clothing. He was about to throw them at Alaude until Giotto spoke.

"Alaude, you can release Tsunayoshi now." The cloud guardian took off the handcuffs and walked past the two teens. He sat at his spot at the table.

"Juudaime are you alright?" Gokudera ran up the rest of the way to Tsuna. He checked all over to see if his boss had any more injuries.

"I'm alright. Actually, Alaude didn't hurt me. These were from Reborn's training." Gokudera paled. Tsuna received looks of sympathy from his guardians.

Done being forgotten, the other Tsuna placed a hand on the table to push himself off the floor. He stood up almost shakily from the shock and surprise. "Y-You're the boss of these idiots?"

The Tsuna that was with Gokudera gasped in shock. Was he looking at a clone or something? The guardians looked at both Tsuna's. Hibari glared at the one who insulted him.

"Fine, most of these people are idiots." The question running through most of everyone's heads were, 'Why are there two Tsuna's?' To break the silence, or his student, Reborn got up and kicked his student at the head.

"Reborn, what was that for?" Tsuna fell to the ground and rubbed the side of his head. Reborn landed graciously.

"Stop gawking like an idiot. Looks like Yamamoto's theory might be correct." Tsuna looked at Reborn in confusion. "The other Tsuna might be from a parallel world."

Tsuna's eyes widened again. Why were all the crazy things happening to him? "Eh? How?"

"We don't know. But there will be confusion for names so why don't we call you Dame-Tsuna and him Tsuna." The brunet sweat-dropped. Why was his tutor so mean?

"How about you call me Tsunayoshi and him Tsuna or anything else you want since you're used to it." This came from the brunet at the table. There were murmurs of approval.

Tsuna finally realized something. He looked around the room in search of someone. "Where's Lambo?" As if answering his question they heard a laugh.

"Gyahaha! The great Lambo-san found candy!" They looked to see the cow-child holding a lollipop in his hand. He was near Lampo.

"Hey give that back!" Lampo tried grabbing the child but was too slow. Lambo ran away to Tsuna but was kicked by Reborn, which sent him flying and crying. Somehow the lollipop got in the child's afro.

Lambo landed in Tsunayoshi's lap since he was sitting at the time. The child continued to cry excessively and was searching for something in his hair. When he found what he wanted, he pulled it out to reveal a purple bazooka. Eyes widened in realization for the Decimo Family. Tsunayoshi threw Lambo with the bazooka across the room to the other brunet.

In the middle of the throw, there was pink smoke. Everyone watched the scene. When the smoke was cleared, someone different was there. "Yare, yare. Where am I young Vongola?"

The first generation stared in shock. Lambo looked around the room again and noticed Vongola Primo's guardians. "Adult Lambo, you're in the past with Primo."

* * *

A/N: While I was typing this more than 3 months ago, I think the reason I had for the 1st generation Guardians already at the meeting room was that they tried to finish some of the paperwork for Primo as a gift.

So far a couple of these chapters are written when I was starting out at writing fanfiction. So I don't think some of these are great but then again I'm a hard judge on myself. So next chapter I'll update a fanfic that I actually considered to post as my 1st fanfic on ffn and isn't just built around dialogue (I think). There's going to be a prologue and 3 chapters which would mean 7500+ words. So be prepared.

Preview:

"Just got to prove him wrong. That's why I'm living right now. Like you said, I just have to use you. And you won't know a thing about it until it's too late."


	5. Parallel World 5: Regret

**Phalaenopsis**

_Parallel World 5_

Summary: Tsuna has a younger twin that was chosen to be Vongola Decimo. However, Reborn had also been told by Nono to watch over Tsuna and make sure nothing happens to him. When Reborn sees that Tsuna's ties to his family was strained, he worries that Tsuna might try to become Vongola's enemy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Regret

Prologue:

People always want to hear the positive news. Sugarcoat the stories so the public will accept it without a problem. However, sugarcoating stories can convince the public that a murder was a righteous act. Or killing and enslaving thousands of people in multiple towns was a victorious conquest. Everyone always wants a happy ending but will they get one? Not always. That's why the brunet didn't wholeheartedly love the fairy tales he heard. They end in a happy ending. But life wasn't the same. As the brunet liked to say, it was "feeding lies to people so they could be oblivious to the pain the rest of the world was facing". It was "a happy ending that left the world with a tragedy".

To the brunet, the happy ending was what his classmates saw. By pushing the brunet away, it let them feel safer together. It let them isolate the anomaly that shouldn't belong with them, that didn't belong. It let them feel stronger. It let them live a life of peace with a "happy ending". However, to the brunet, it was a tragedy. Yet no one bothered to be the "knight in shining armor" and save him from the unfairness from his classmates, from his teachers.

It was a happy ending that left the brunet with a tragedy.

No one ever saw through his facade as Dame-Tsuna. No one ever bothered to speak with him. No one. The reason? One of them was they would rather talk with the more friendly twin.

Yes. That's right. Tsuna has a twin and his name is Natsu. Natsu was the more outgoing and popular twin. He was always the center of attention, as if no one else mattered. That's why Natsu used his "friends" to get what he wanted. And when they were in trouble, he just ditched them. Too troublesome, Tsuna heard his twin say to him.

"My 'friends' are so blind. They just hang around me to get popular. But they don't know that I'm also using them. It's their fault," Natsu said to Tsuna. Tsuna had been listening to his twin silently while nodding. The nodding was only to say that Tsuna heard him. However, Natsu interpreted it as Tsuna agreeing. But even so, Tsuna only served to be the one who would get left behind. Tsuna was only there to promote his brother's popularity.

However, Tsuna had other plans. Even if he won't ever have any friends, he could teach his younger twin not to use him. That's what Tsuna believed. That's why Tsuna continued to live, for that sole purpose of proving his brother wrong and to also prove everyone else wrong.

But Tsuna had a disadvantage. If he was to prove to everyone that Natsu wasn't the best, he had to work on his academic and athletic abilities. His athletic abilities were being trained everyday by running away from bullies. But he also wanted to learn how to defend himself. That drive soon turned into learning how to fight, as in fight back. He just thought that it would be reserved for the "what if" scenarios but that would change. As long as there would be hatred in his heart, he would grow into someone people would soon fear. A monster. The anomaly that everyone pushed away…

* * *

Chapter 1:

Tsuna stood in the middle of the alley. A strong scent was lingering around, and a very familiar liquid was splattered everywhere. Tsuna lifted up his right hand as he watched the crimson liquid drip down to his arm. His indifferent eyes looked around the alley to see his victims: The bullies who were previously chasing him because he had bumped into them by accident. As Natsu would say it was "their fault". Tsuna laughed bitterly. That was right. His younger twin was coming home today. It wouldn't hurt to be late; after all, his mother did forget to mention this to him.

Tsuna grabbed his handkerchief from his shirt pocket to wipe away the blood on his arms and hands. This sight didn't disgust him; he was used to seeing such things. Besides, if it wasn't them who ended up like this, it was him. Although Tsuna was nice enough to make sure they survived. His bullies wouldn't care if he died in one of their beatings.

A crazed smile appeared on the brunet's face. Yes, he made sure that they survived, that they survived a stab to their gut with broken ribs and a gunshot to both their legs. Also, don't forget that both their arms were as useless as the population considered Tsuna. When Tsuna was down cleaning, he walked out of the alley, out of the metal scented bloodbath.

No one was going to believe the bullies' stories. No one would believe that Dame-Tsuna was capable of this: that the wimpy no-good teen would be able to learn how to fight. This granted him an advantage. Tsuna knew that this was twisted but couldn't make himself care. No one did care for him after all.

He went down the street and entered a grocery store. He headed straight towards the bathroom where there was a one-stall bathroom. That way, he could wash away any blood he missed while no one saw him. Of course, the blood was from his victims.

After Tsuna locked the door, he looked in the mirror. There was blood on the back of his neck. Oh yeah, now he remembered. When he was massaging his neck in the middle of the fight, he used the hand that had the most blood on it. Luckily he spotted it. What would his mother say if she saw the blood? That's right, she wouldn't. She didn't pay attention to him especially now with Natsu coming home.

He laughed inwardly. What would they say if they knew what he did to those bullies? Call him a monster for all he cared, he never took offense at that anymore. It was too common a word. _There's no creativity in the name-calling. Even though they're all bark and no bite, they don't come up with anything different._

Now he was on his way to his house. He'd never call it his home; a home was a place where he belonged. His house was certainly not that place. It was merely what it said in the dictionary: A building for human habitation.

He straightened out his uniform. Soon he would have to meet his family. He greeted the day with open arms when he would move out of the house. Actually, he was already saving his money to buy a house or the cabin on the outskirts of town. There, he would call it his home. It would belong to him, and he would belong there.

Tsuna turned the doorknob and stepped inside. His nose was already assaulted by the smell of his mother's cooking. Although many would begin to drool at the aroma, Tsuna was unaffected by it. After all, it tasted plain to him. He actually had to try to stop himself from throwing up after dinner every night.

He closed the door and walked into the kitchen. What greeted his sight was a table full of food and his younger twin with an infant eating. He decided to just ignore them and head to his room. It was just sad that he had to cross the kitchen to get to the stairs.

"Well if it isn't Dame-Tsuna. Why are you so late? From what I know, you don't have any friends and aren't a part of any club. Maybe you were bullied?" Natsu said mockingly with a smirk on his face. Tsuna stood still with his back to his brother when he spoke. It wasn't irregular that his brother would mock him. Actually, he had predicted this. _When are you going to stop being so predictable? Really, no creativity whatsoever…_

Reborn watched the two. He was informed that Natsu had an older twin who was considered no-good. That's why Iemitsu picked Natsu over Tsuna. However, if the information about Tsuna were true, then the brunet wouldn't have the bravery to think such things about Natsu. Tsuna was recorded as weak-willed and utterly pathetic. Reborn would have to watch Tsuna more closely; it wouldn't do any good if the brother of the next Boss of Vongola attacked Natsu.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, when did you get home?" Nana asked.

"Just awhile ago," Tsuna lied as he turned around. To the brunet, he was never home. Just like it was said before, he never considered this place as his home.

"Well I want you to meet Reborn-kun. Reborn-kun is Natsu's tutor that was with him when Natsu left with your Otou-san," Nana said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Reborn-san. I hope that my _dear_ Otouto wasn't any problem for you," Tsuna said. In the back of his mind, he was making a conclusion about Reborn. _As much as I would love to make fun of Natsu by saying that having an infant tutor is perfect for him, I know better than to make assumptions of someone who is this suspicious. After all, where do you see an infant who knows how to use chopsticks as well as speaking flunetly?_

"It's a pleasure to meet the older brother of my student. Although Natsu still has a lot to work on," Reborn replied with a smirk. Apparently lessons were already starting for Natsu, and Tsuna caught on as he returned the smirk with one of his own before heading up the stairs. _Lesson one, treat your elders with respect._

Tsuna was starting to like Reborn. If there was someone who knew that Natsu was not the perfectly good child and was instead the worst kind of person alive, Tsuna had to respect that person even if that person is an infant. _Reborn, was it? Definitely interesting. He even speaks using correct grammar and pronunciation even though he's not Japanese._

When Tsuna was gone, Nana went back to washing the dishes. Reborn stared at where Tsuna once stood before looking at Natsu. "Tsuna smelled like blood. Fresh blood," Reborn said.

"Then he must have been bullied. I knew that was the reason he was so late," Natsu said after swallowing his food. Reborn didn't reply; there was something off about Tsuna, and the hitman intended to find out.

Tsuna was now searching through his school bag in the bathroom. He had hidden his weapons in there. "Aha!" The brunet took out the smaller bag, which separated the switchblade from his books. This was so that no blood would appear on his books. He turned the faucet on so cold water was now pouring into the sink. With a distorted smile, he began rinsing the blood off.

No one would suspect that he had any access to weapons. He was Dame-Tsuna in the public's eyes. That false belief actually helped him in many cases. Someone sent to the hospital? The last person anyone would suspect would be Tsuna. Someone was found in a coma? Definitely not Tsuna.

Just let everyone be in their own little world of lies while he was faced with the cold, hard truth everyday. See how greedy human beings are? When the switchblade was cleaned, Tsuna wiped the water away with a towel. Then came the gun. There was no blood on it, but he needed to refill the bullets. So he pulled out a box from his bathroom cabinet and inserted the new bullets into the gun.

Now for the handkerchief he used to wipe away the blood on his hands before. Where was it? He searched further into the bag, which had contained his weapons.

Tsuna pulled the handkerchief out and held it in the palm of his hands. With a twisted smile, flames surrounded his hand. He watched as the cloth burned in the orange flame. Then it turned into ash.

The flame, he didn't know if anyone else discovered the existence of these flames. He knew that everyone possessed one except it wouldn't be the same color as his. Actually, the only one he saw with an orange flame was Natsu, Iemitsu, and his Jii-san. What was his name again? _Timoteo._ Tsuna remembered. Yes, those were the only ones he ever saw an orange flame in. Ever since he was young, he was able to see the flames. They were either red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, or purple. He would be able to see the flame in the middle of the person's chest. The flame would stay in his vision unless he willed the sight to leave. It was pretty easy for him but never told anyone about this ability except to Natsu. He was five when he told his younger brother. However, Natsu just laughed at him.

_"Flames? You're seeing things. Something must be wrong with you mentally. That would explain why you're so incompetent academically," Natsu laughed._

Tsuna clenched his fists, and the flame grew larger and flicked about wildly. When the brunette calmed down, the flame returned to its normal calm state. Then he extinguished his flames.

"Just got to prove him wrong. That's why I'm living right now," Tsuna said to remind himself. Yes, it was time to pay back his brother. It was time to give what his brother deserved. "Like you said, I just have to use you. And you won't know a thing about it until it's too late."

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Let's see, where's the coffee? Here, no. Ah! Found it." Tsuna pulled out the bag containing the coffee beans. It wasn't any coffee beans; it was Lavazza, supposedly Italy's #1 espresso coffee beans. Tsuna always had been suspicious of things that say #1 of so-and-so. How would you know that it was the number one thing liked by the people of that place? However, he had to admit that he liked this brand.

Tsuna went to prepare a cup. Actually more than a cup since he was planning on bringing the drink to school so that he could drink it at lunch.

It was six thirty in the morning so no one except himself was awake. In other words, he could enjoy his own sweet time before anyone came to bother him.

A good twenty minutes had passed, and Tsuna had made himself breakfast with a cup of espresso. He absolutely loved drinking this in the morning. However, there was an unexpected guest who came down the stairs. Tsuna did not mind since it was neither his mother nor brother. It was Reborn.

"Good morning Reborn-san. Did I wake you up?" Tsuna asked as he watched the infant hop onto the seat across from him.

"No. I have the habit of waking up early. It's actually beneficial to have a head start; I'm sure you already learned that seeing that you're up," Reborn replied as he watched the brunet's movements.

"They do say that the early bird catches the worm in the English language," Tsuna agreed before taking a sip from his espresso. Reborn minutely raised an eyebrow. It looks like Tsuna was already fluent in English.

"Did you make that?" Reborn asked as he pointed towards the cup. Tsuna nodded his head, and then stood up.

"I can pour you a cup if you want," Tsuna said as he walked towards the kitchen counter.

"What kind of baby drinks espresso?" Reborn asked. If Tsuna were as observant as he had seen him, then the brunet would answer just like he had expected.

"Not many. But not many infants can speak in fluent Japanese," Tsuna answered back as he was busy pouring the liquid into a mug. Just as Reborn thought, Iemitsu was an idiot. How could he overlook Tsuna's obvious observational skills? Reborn was sure that Tsuna still had a lot of talent that he wasn't showing right now. But how did Iemitsu say that Tsuna was the weaker and slower-minded of the twins? To Reborn, it sounded as if Iemitsu just passed the brunet off and didn't even bother considering him. "Here."

Reborn blinked out of his thoughts as he watched Tsuna sit back down. The brunet continued on eating his breakfast. Reborn looked at his espresso; it seemed to be of a higher quality than most brands in stores. "What brand is this?" Reborn asked out of curiosity.

"Lavazza. I forgot what type of espresso it was since there was so many to choose from," Tsuna replied after swallowing the sausage he had cooked. Reborn nodded his head and picked up the cup. Then he brought it to his lips. "How does it taste?"

"Pretty good. But I think it would taste better if you add a touch of milk to it. Not too much though," Reborn advised. Tsuna nodded his head.

"I'll make sure to remember that the next time I make some," Tsuna said as he picked up his plate. The brunet set it in the sink and turned the faucet on. He was done with eating, and all he had to do was wash the dishes and finish his drink before leaving for school. He wanted to leave the house before Nana or Natsu woke up.

_Where should I go today? Ah, I should probably go check to see if the Momokyokai is behaving. I wouldn't want to deal with Hibari-san if they went out of control._ While Tsuna was busy planning for his day, Reborn was focusing on trying to read the brunet's mind.

_The Momokyokai? That's a local yakuza group. So Tsuna is the boss of them? I'll have to research further._ Reborn thought. The faucet turned off, and the brunet walked over to retrieve his school bag. Reborn noted that the bag looked heavier than the weight of a couple of books. Tsuna picked up his cup and finished the rest of his drink. He placed it down and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you later. It was nice speaking to you," Tsuna said as he slipped on his shoes. Then he headed out the door.

It was nice for a change of pace. It looks like Reborn really was an interesting person. _He definitely deserves more of my respect than Natsu. Although I'll respect a lot of more people before Natsu…_

Tsuna went to the west side of town. It was where the Momokyokai's base was. He hadn't been planning on controlling a yakuza group since he thought that it was too troublesome. However, an unexpected incident occurred, and now he could use the group in any way he wanted.

He entered the building and immediately heard the ruckus as well as voices he never heard before. To quench his curiosity, he nonchalantly opened the door and stepped inside.

No wonder, there were new recruits who were all older than Tsuna. However, age does not equal experience. As Tsuna stepped further in the room, all of the recruits were looking at him as if he was easy prey. The brunet laughed inwardly; he could just imagine their expressions after he beat them.

"Boss, here are the potential recruits," the previous leader of the yakuza group said. Tsuna nodded his head and saw that the recruits spat at him.

"This weakling is your Boss? How weak is the Momokyokai?" one of the recruits said. The previous boss was about to reprimand them, but Tsuna lifted a hand.

"The only way to convince them is with a fight. Just like how I convinced you, I need to convince them," Tsuna said. The previous leader nodded and stepped back. The other members left the room as they knew how deadly the fight could be.

"Here goes," Tsuna whispered. He charged forward with his fists ready. The recruit he was charging at just laughed at the "pathetic attempt" to bring him down. Just when the recruit's hand was about to hit Tsuna, the brunet dodged and appeared behind him. Then with a swift chop to the neck, the recruit was deemed unconscious.

The remaining opponents slowly surrounded the brunet and grew more cautious. One of them lunged forward with a knife. Then a second one came running with a bat. Tsuna tripped the one with the knife and grabbed the one wielding the bat. Then he threw the bat-wielder towards a random recruit and both of them were out. More attempts to bring Tsuna down ended up with failure. Tsuna looked at the recruits with disappointment.

"Not enough to make me serious or to even raise my bloodlust by at least one percent," Tsuna said with a bored tone. The previous leader watched Tsuna with newfound terror. Tsuna was someone who needed to be cautious around. He wouldn't kill his opponents, but he would do anything else to them. Yesterday's incident with the unfortunate bullies further proved the previous leader's claim. "Looks like I have to wait until they wake up. I'll be late to school at this rate but that doesn't matter."

Tsuna walked to the room the other members went to. Just a foot away from the door, he could hear mocking laughter and a crying voice. Did the members find another person to torture?

"Who did you bring?" Tsuna asked with his voice calm. The previous leader nervously gulped as sweat started to appear on his forehead. He knew that Tsuna would not like the answer.

"I did not bring the person. Someone else did, and I was about to reprimand him but then you arrived. I-"

"Who did you bring?" Tsuna interrupted with sharpness in his voice. The previous leader knew that he had to tell Tsuna or face a fate worse than death. After all, the brunet did not believe in killing one's enemies. For Tsuna, he delivered them the worst kind of torture that made you wish that you were dead.

"A-A girl around six years old," he said. He stood frozen when Tsuna didn't move. Then the brunet opened the door and walked inside.

The members were boisterous and had been laughing at the situation the young girl was in. They were in a circle with the girl in the middle.

"Give it back! Onii-chan gave it to me!" the girl with scarlet hair pleaded. She was crying while the men around her just laughed at her attempt to grab her accessory. The man holding the cherry hair clip dangled the item in front of her face.

"Try to get it!" the man laughed. She reached for it, only to meet disappointment as her hair clip was yanked away. However, the person who pulled it away was not laughing. Instead, he had a different aura than the rest of the men who had been teasing her.

"What is the meaning of this?" the brunet ordered. The room suddenly went quiet, and the girl couldn't help but stare at the teen. Silence continued for another second until someone brave spoke.

"W-We were just having fun. We didn't harm her at all. It's just-" Tsuna raised a hand to silence the speaker. Everyone in the room was terrified; they did not want to suffer under the hands of a silently furious Tsuna.

"I will give you three seconds to get out of my sight," Tsuna announced. Everyone in the room immediately made no hesitation to escape through the door. They wouldn't want to be the unlucky one who ended up prey for the brunet.

When Tsuna had finished counting, everyone was long gone by now except for the girl. She looked at him with large eyes filled with fear, confusion, and hope. Was he going to attack her? If he stopped all those men from bullying her, was he actually a nice person? Could she ask him if he could bring her home?

When Tsuna turned around, the girl flinched. She couldn't help but still find him intimidating. Tsuna saw this so he slowly walked over to her and crouched down so they were at eye level. She watched as the brunet extended his hand towards her with the hair clip on it.

"I apologize for their actions. I will punish them thoroughly later. Here is your hair clip," Tsuna said as gently and softly as he could. The girl looked at the clip, then at Tsuna. She seemed to be contemplating about something before reaching out and taking her clip. Then she put it own her hair and went back to watching Tsuna. The brunet stood up and spoke. "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'll be taking you home now."

Tsuna didn't add the "don't be afraid" part. He did not understand how that was going to help. Besides, when he was younger, he was suspicious of people who said that to him. They could be potential kidnappers.

"My name is Kozato Mami," the girl said softly and shyly. "T-Thank you."

Tsuna watched amusedly as the girl seemed to calm down and trust him. Children were supposed to be innocent and naive. They weren't supposed to think of what the best weapons in town were. Oh well, Tsuna was different after all.

After leaving through the secret exit, Tsuna walked on the street while holding Mami's hand. It was seven thirty so that would mean that school didn't start. However, Tsuna was busy taking his own sweet time since he could care less about school. He already knew all of the things. His grade was just affected by how unmotivated he was to do the work and how late he arrived to school. When he arrived, it was already past ten.

"Mami, where do you live?" Tsuna asked as he looked down at the girl. She looked up at Tsuna, and the brunet could see that she had crimson eyes.

"In the next town, Simon," Mami said. Tsuna nodded his head. The town wasn't that far away; it was twenty minutes by foot, but since they started walking, it was now ten minutes.

"How did you end up in Namimori?" Tsuna asked. He wanted to know how tortuous he should make the members' punishment. If the answer was what he thought it was, the Momokyokai better pray.

"I was walking with my brother when I saw a cat. I went after it but got lost. Then those men from before took me," Mami said. Tsuna was surrounded by murderous aura. The Momokyokai better pray. "Onii-chan must be worried."

This snapped Tsuna to his senses as he extinguished the aura. He didn't want to scare Mami, but she didn't seem to notice. "Who is your brother?" Tsuna asked.

"Enma Onii-chan. He's around the same age as you," Mami said. She looked at Tsuna with a bit of hope flowing through her. Maybe this kind stranger will become her Onii-chan's friend? Enma rarely makes any friends so it would be nice if he would be able to become Tsuna's friend.

"He might already be at school. Then again, he might be around town searching for you," Tsuna said. The first thing he would do was to bring Mami home. If no one was there, say they had to go to work or school, he would bring the girl to her brother's school.

With that plan in mind, Tsuna went to ask Mami the directions to her home. It wasn't long before they arrived at the front door. When Tsuna went to knock, the door was immediately opened. However, the one who opened the door was not her brother. Instead it was a female who looked a little older than the brunet and was also taller.

"Who are you?" she asked with a cold tone to her voice. Tsuna just smiled while purposely raising the irritation of the female.

"A helpful passerby. I believe this is where Mami lives," Tsuna said as he released the young girl's hand. The child went to hug the tall female.

"Adelheid! Where's Onii-chan?" Mami asked while looking up with her crimson eyes. Adelheid crouched down and ruffled her hair.

"He's out in town looking for you. I should call to tell him that your home. Let's go inside," Adelheid said as she stood up while holding Mami's hand. She went to head inside the house, but the young girl stopped her.

"What about him?" she asked as she looked back at Tsuna who was watching the scene. Adelheid stopped in her tracks and observed the brunet.

"He can go to school. The uniform he's wearing is from Namimori. If he heads back now, he can make it in time for classes," Adelheid said as she started to walk again. However, Mami wouldn't go.

"He has to come inside. I want him to meet Enma Onii-chan," Mami said as she continued to look at Tsuna. Adelheid sighed then glared at the brunet.

"Come inside. But if you do anything suspicious, I won't hesitate to attack you," Adelheid said sternly. Tsuna continued to smile and nodded his head. What a warm welcoming that was. Adelheid turned around and continued walking with Mami in hand. She didn't like the brunet. His smile looked fake and it was filled with suspicion. Besides, this person looked like _him._ Maybe he was _him_?

Tsuna closed the door and followed the two. Usually he would just decline the offer and head home, but something was telling him to stay. It was his gut feeling that was reacting, and Tsuna knew that it was favorable for him to listen to it. _Maybe I'll gain important information or even an ally._

Tsuna was led to the kitchen table and sat down on one of the wooden chairs. There was a pleasant atmosphere despite being glared at by Adelheid. The tall female sat down on the chair across from Tsuna with Mami sitting next to her.

"I am Suzuki Adelheid. Who are you?" she asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna said. He saw that her eyes grew dark with hatred when he said his surname. Then it lightened up after hearing his first name. Tsuna smirked; he was going to have so much fun with this. "From the expression in your eyes, I suppose that you have some sort of grudge against my brother?"

Adelheid's eyes furrowed as she examined the brunet in front of her. How did he know? Was she that obvious or was he that skilled? Besides, the two of them were brothers. Why would she tell him the truth? Tsuna was probably collaborating with _him_.

"I know what your thinking. But don't ever mistake me for teaming up with _him_. I hate him as much as you do. Perhaps even more," Tsuna said as the smile disappeared from his face. It was replaced by a frown. His seemingly carefree aura now changed into a serious one.

However, this moment was ruined when someone came rushing through the front door. A redhead soon appeared in the kitchen.

"Adelheid, is what you said true?" he asked hurriedly. She didn't need to reply as Mami came running to her brother. She tackled him with a hug and the redhead brought his arms around her. "Mami, you're safe."

"Yes. I was saved by Tsuna-kun," Mami said happily. Enma looked up and saw who she was talking about. First there was shock written over his face. Then it changed into wariness.

"Mami, could you go to the living room? I want to talk to him for a moment," Enma said. Mami looked at her brother before nodding her head. She looked at Tsuna one last time before heading to the living room. When she was gone, Enma said, "Why are you here Vongola?"

Tsuna smirked in return before speaking. "I take it you mistake me for my brother? But even so, why call me Vongola? Isn't that Italian for clam?"

Adelheid walked over to Enma and whispered something in his ear. He nodded his head in understanding. "So you're not Sawada Natsu?" Tsuna nodded his head. "I see. I'm sorry for my behavior. And I'm sorry for Adelheid's behavior too."

"I don't take offense to it at all. I understand that you must loathe whatever the Vongola is. I suppose that Natsu is somehow connected to the Vongola and in turn, you hate both of them, right?" Tsuna asked. Enma seemed to be shocked at how accurate Tsuna was. "I take it as a yes. I thought that my gut-feeling, or should I call it intuition, was correct."

"What was it correct about?" Adelheid asked. Tsuna stood up from his seat and turned to face them.

"That I would gain new information and make an ally," Tsuna replied with his smirk growing. "That is, if you want to get revenge. If you want to crush the Vongola, to crush Natsu."

Enma seemed hesitant, and Adelheid knew why. Enma did feel ill will towards the Vongola, most particularly Sawada Iemitsu, for what they did. However, he thought that the current Vongola was not responsible for what Vongola Primo did. On Iemitsu's case, however, that was a different story. But Enma only wanted to take his revenge out on the ones directly responsible meaning Iemitsu.

"I don't blame you if you don't want to do this. I thought similarly when I was younger. Revenge, it's not fair if you take out your anger on someone who wasn't involved, on someone who didn't do it. Family or not, I used to believe that it didn't matter, that only that one person who committed the act should be punished," Tsuna said with a distant look in his eyes as if he was remembering the past, which he was. "However, revenge is a cycle of hatred. If you take out your hatred on the one responsible, let's say someone's father, someone else will be out to get you. The son will want revenge, and what happens if he succeeds? Someone else will want to avenge you and so on."

"Then what should I do?" Enma said before Adelheid had gotten a chance to speak. Tsuna looked at the redhead with sympathy. Enma reminded Tsuna of what he used to be before his innocence and naivety was overrun by hatred.

"What are you trying to achieve?" Adelheid said as she cautiously watched Tsuna.

"I only want to help, and I want your help as well. I understand some things but not the details. You want revenge for what someone or a group did. However, Enma thinks that it isn't the entire group's fault and that only the person or people who committed the act should be punished. I can help you with your revenge whether it is on one entire group or one particular person. If I help you, I want you to help me with my revenge," Tsuna explained. Adelheid went to stand protectively in front of Enma.

"What type of revenge?" Adelheid asked.

"I want to prove my brother wrong along with the rest of my family and community. I don't care if I die in the end as long as I end up right I am fine. This is what I live for," Tsuna said with a hint of a twisted smile marring his face. "I ask that you will give me your answer before twenty days from now, which is the end of the month. I'm not going to rush you in your decision and won't reprimand you if you go over the time limit. Here is my phone number. You can choose the location, and I will go alone. Nothing will happen to you if you don't want to work with me. However, many more things will happen, possibly good or bad, if you do agree."

Tsuna placed a piece of paper onto the table. He looked at both Adelheid and Enma meaningfully. It would work to his advantage if he had them as his ally. Nothing was going to stop his plans. If they didn't want to work with him, then he will continue on as before. But Tsuna had an idea of what their answer will be.

"I'll be taking my leave. If you want to negotiate or work out some plan, make a meeting place, and I will come," Tsuna said as he started to walk past the two.

"Wait," Enma said, and Tsuna paused in his step. A couple of seconds passed as Enma tried to gather the courage to continue. "What if your father and maybe your brother will die in the process?"

"Then they die. I couldn't care less; it's not like they cared if I decided to perform suicide or if I ran away. Actually they wouldn't even notice that I was gone," Tsuna said with venom in his voice. Enma looked down at the floor, contemplating something before looking back up at Tsuna.

"I'd like to schedule a time to learn more about the proposed alliance before making up my mind," Enma said. Adelheid seemed to want to intervene.

"I'll come with you," Adelheid said, but Enma shook his head.

"I'll go alone. I'd like to think about this by myself. If I decide to go along with Tsuna-kun's plan, don't hesitate to leave me," Enma said. Adelheid stood her ground.

"Enma, we will always follow you. Don't worry, you won't be alone," Adelheid said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

While this was going on, Tsuna couldn't help but analyze the conversation. _We? So it's more than these two. I wonder how many more people there are?_

"Would tomorrow after school at four o' clock be alright?" Enma asked. Tsuna nodded his head.

"And the location?" Tsuna asked.

"Meet me at the Namimori Shrine. I'll bring you to another place from there," Enma answered. Tsuna nodded his head.

"Alright. I'll try to make sure that no one follows me," Tsuna said. "Also, make sure that you'll be prepared to answer questions about the Vongola and how Natsu is connected to it. It's only fair that I know about it."

Enma looked a little hesitant but nodded. He did not want to drag Tsuna into the Mafia world. However, the brunet was too far down the dark road of hatred so sooner or later he would learn about his connections to the Mafia.

But is it still all right? Enma bit his lip. Is it all right to lead someone on to the path where death and destruction awaited him?

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Tsu-kun, you didn't go to school today. Why?" Nana asked concernedly with a trace of seriousness underlying her words. Tsuna walked over to the refrigerator to grab the carton of milk. He was determined to grow at least another inch. They say that coffee would stunt his growth, but he was too attached to the drink. Besides, he heard that the rumor wasn't true. Coffee doesn't stunt your growth so Tsuna continued to drink the liquid shamelessly.

"Dame-Tsuna, did you hide in the playground again?" Natsu asked mockingly. So far Tsuna could tell that Natsu's functions were to mock, eat, and sleep.

"Oh Tsu-kun, you should have stayed home instead. Try to set a good example for your younger brother," Nana said after a sigh. _So she remembers that I'm the oldest?_ Sometimes Nana would forget that Tsuna was the oldest; she would think that Natsu was the older one. However, to Tsuna, he believed that more often than that she would forget that he even existed. _A definite improvement. At least she remembers that I'm alive. But this won't last long._

"Mama, you should listen to what Tsuna has to say. He hasn't even spoken yet," Reborn reminded as he looked at Natsu to convey a message. Apparently the message was something along the lines of "having a longer tutoring session".

Tsuna inwardly laughed at the infant's comment. Most of the conversations he had ended up with him not speaking at all. In other words, Nana would believe that Natsu's teasing was actually the truth. She believed in the lies that Natsu fed her. But then again, most of Namimori doesn't know the truth.

_Should I tell her the truth? I wonder what kind of expression would show on her face._ "I found a lost girl and brought her back home. Her family had me stay to properly thank me," Tsuna said after he took a sip of the milk he had poured for himself. This milk tasted good by itself. Maybe he should start adding milk to his Lavazza espresso?

"That's so great! Okaa-san is proud of you!" Nana cheered with motherly adoration on her face. Tsuna could only shrug it off. Just a few minutes ago she had told him "Try to set a good example for your younger brother". First she had scolded him then she was proud of him?

"How do I know that you're not lying? Hiding in the playground sounds more realistic to me," Natsu said with a smug look on his face. _Oh, so he thinks he won?_ Tsuna thought a bit competitively. Then his rivalry spirit diminished. _This is stupid. Why should I get so angry about Natsu's remark?_

"I have nothing to gain by lying. Instead, I have much more to gain by telling the truth even if it is little," Tsuna said. He placed the milk carton into the fridge and headed to the stairs. Before he left, he added, "Besides, how would you know? You weren't here for the past three years."

Natsu's smug look faded into a frown. He would just let this conversation go in Tsuna's favor. Later, he would get back at Tsuna. Maybe call Hibari to bite Tsuna to death? After all, the prefect did owe Natsu a favor or two.

"Tsu-kun is still sour about Iemitsu taking Natsu," Nana mumbled. Reborn caught the words and tried to see the truth of the sentence. Was Tsuna actually sour about it? Maybe, the hitman hadn't been staying long enough to determine Tsuna's normal behavior. But the infant had a feeling that maybe Nana was wrong. From what Reborn could see, Tsuna had a bad relationship with his family. The brunet loathed his family, and the infant could see why. Silently, the hitman wondered how many times the Sawada family disregarded their eldest son.

Tsuna sat down on his bed while resisting the urge to end up laughing out loud. If he did, he was sure everyone downstairs could hear him. However, Tsuna did allow himself to smirk.

He had found himself a potential ally that shared his hatred towards Natsu and Iemitsu. He would support Enma just like he had said. That included acting on the hatred towards Vongola. What was the Vongola in the first place? Tsuna knew that it might have little to nothing to do with clams so what was it? From what he had heard, Vongola might be a group of some kind. But what kind of group?

Tsuna went over to his computer and turned it on. After waiting for the computer to allow him into his account and open the internet, he searched up the word. However, all he received were websites leading him to translations of the word and recipes of clams.

Tsuna decided to search "Vongola group" and continued his search. Nothing different appeared besides the question of what a group of clams is called. Strange, there should be more information. Perhaps someone was purposely withholding the information he needed or maybe it was too secretive a group to be noticed. And somehow Natsu was in that group.

Tsuna decided to clear his history. It wouldn't do well if Natsu found him searching the word up. Besides, he would keep his alliance with Enma a secret unless told otherwise. It wasn't any fun if he lost the game already.

The brunet glanced at the clock. It was almost four o' clock. Good, that means those recruits from earlier would be waking up soon. Then a frown made its way onto Tsuna's face as he recalled the event with Mami. Even Tsuna had his moral code. However, it was a bit twisted in a sense.

Tsuna shut his computer off and grabbed his school bag. His weapons were still in there so that was good. He headed down the stairs and into the kitchen again where he ignored his family members. Reborn watched the expression in Natsu's eyes change. His student was up to something. If it were something idiotic, then Reborn would use his Spartan hitman ways to make Natsu learn.

"Tsu-kun, where are you going?" Nana asked when Tsuna was at the doorway putting his shoes on. _That's a change. She actually notices that I'm leaving._ That was true. Nana barely noticed when her eldest son left the house or when he was at home. Because of that, Tsuna would use his own money to buy food since his mother would forget to make his share.

"A place," Tsuna said nonchalantly. He wouldn't tell her that he was going to a yakuza base where he was the leader whenever he was there.

"Alright. Be back before night," Nana said with a frown. Reborn watched the different emotions going through Nana's eyes. There was regret, guilt, sadness, and disappointment. Going through Natsu's eyes, however, was something akin to victory.

Reborn could only predict where this would lead up. He didn't need the Vongola's Hyper Intuition to tell him that there was going to be a confrontation between mother and son, and son and son that would be chaotic. If Reborn didn't stick his hand into this business soon, he feared that there would be an unfavorable argument that would cause Tsuna's ties to his family to be severed forever. And then what happens if Tsuna decided to ally himself with an enemy Family? _Iemitsu, that idiot._

* * *

A/N: I had so many ideas for "Regret". I typed some future scenes of the parts I wanted to add. I planned for half of the Guardians going with Natsu and the other half with Tsuna. I had a deeper reason for Tsuna's hatred to Natsu. Daemon Spade was supposed to be the main enemy in "Regret", and Tsuna was supposed to have some sort of heroic reason for his hatred on Natsu which involved Daemon Spade. I won't say his reason in case I do want to write "Regret" as a fanfic of its own but I would probably rewrite everything.

I'm saving what I believe would be the best parallel world for last. Now that I reread this chapter, I realized how much I improved since I don't think this is written very well. Next chapter is a more normal Tsuna and not a Dark!Tsuna since you've been reading so much Dark/Crazy Tsuna worlds.

Preview:

"There's an one out of eleven chance that this will not work as planned. If it doesn't work than it might take some time for the memories to reach your parallel self. Other than that, your parallel self might end up in a coma or suffer a seizure."

"Haha. That's good then. I mean, that's a low chance."

"Yamamoto, there are eleven of us going and one out of eleven means that one of us is going to suffer from that. Hiii! Maybe it's better if some of us don't do this after all."


	6. Parallel World 6: Parallel

**Phalaenopsis**

Summary: An enemy Family wants to destroy the Vongola. They lose however they use a machine to transport to a parallel world to gain revenge. In order to lead Vongola to its downfall, they plan on assassinating Tsuna and his guardians in that world. However, the Vongola caught wind of it and with the help of Shoichi, Spanner, and Giannini, they managed to transport their memories to their parallel selves in order to protect the Vongola. They couldn't travel to the parallel world since they had to fight against the enemies that were left behind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Parallel

Chapter 1:

"There's an one out of eleven chance that this will not work as planned. If it doesn't work then it might take some time for the memories to reach your parallel self. Other than that, your parallel self might end up in a coma or suffer a seizure," Shoichi said as he turned around on his chair to face the guardians. Tsuna paled visibly as he counted how many people were going. While Yamamoto, on the other hand, was laughing in joy.

"Haha. That's good then. I mean, that's a low chance," Yamamoto was smiling while Gokudera was glaring at him.

Then Tsuna spoke, "Yamamoto, there are eleven of us going and one out of eleven means that one of us is going to suffer from that." Tsuna pointed out. Yamamoto opened his mouth like an "o" in understanding. Then the temperature of the room decreased as the news hit them. "Hiii! Maybe it's better if some of us don't do this after all."

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn began. "We went through this before. All of us have to do this. All of our parallel selves will be targeted and if they don't know the situation, then they are most likely to be killed." Tsuna turned towards Reborn with worry evident on his face.

"B-but, even Kyoko-chan and Haru?" Tsuna asked nervously. Reborn nodded and his fedora shadowed his face. Kyoko and Haru turned to look at Tsuna.

"It's okay Tsuna-kun. We want to help as much as possible," Kyoko said.

"That's right! We're stronger than you think Tsuna-san!" Haru agreed. Tsuna saw how determined they were and smiled a little. However, he was still worried about everyone.

"Is everyone ready? This will only take a short time," Spanner said. Everyone nodded their head. They saw no way to get around this situation.

"Then everyone, please go to the room next door," Shoichi said. They filed into the room with Tsuna taking one last look at the mechanics. The fate of a world now rests within their machine.

* * *

Tsuna woke up a bit early for school today; it was seven o' clock, and he usually woke up at seven forty-five. It was all because of a strange dream he had. The dream had no pictures or color in it. It was as if he was just closing his eyes, which he technically was. Then before he woke up, he heard a voice clearly say, "Please don't die."

Now that was a strange dream for Tsuna. It didn't really scare him, just surprised him. _It's just a dream. It's not like I'll face life-or-death situations._ Tsuna was known as Dame-Tsuna because he was bad academically and athletically. He was just a normal teenage boy with no ambition.

Tsuna decided to use the extra time to take a soothing shower. He didn't need to be reminded of his no-good life so early in the morning. He walked into the bathroom while taking his school uniform along.

"Tsu-kun, you're up early," Nana said as Tsuna walked down the stairs for breakfast. She smiled as she placed a plate of food in front of the brunet.

"Yeah, just had a strange dream," Tsuna replied as he started eating the toast on his plate. Nana poured a cup of tea and placed it by Tsuna's plate.

"You know, when your father and I got married, he told me that he had a dream on the day we first met. He said that he had a dream telling him to come to a cafe that day. He saw me working there and knew that I was the one," Nana said while sparkles were in her eyes. Tsuna sighed as he saw his mother remembering the time. His mother sure loved romantic stories. Now if only he learned if his father was actually telling the truth...

"You know Mom," Tsuna said to snap his mother out of her thoughts. "You should talk to Dad if you dream so much about him. Maybe write him a letter or something."

"You're right Tsu-kun! You're getting so much smarter. I'll write about you in my letter too!" Nana said happily. Tsuna sighed again as he saw his mother leave to get paper and a pencil.

Tsuna left when he finished his breakfast with thirty minutes to get to school. Now that was a lot for the brunet considering he had half of that amount on regular days. He walked leisurely while humming a random tune he heard on the radio. It was then that he saw his crush, Sasagawa Kyoko, walking towards him.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said while waving at him. Tsuna tried to gather his courage to reply back.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan," Tsuna said. _I'm really lucky to be able to talk __**and**__ walk with Kyoko-chan. Maybe I should wake up early from now on._

While Tsuna was thinking, Kyoko was observing the brunet. "Tsuna-kun, do you know where Reborn-kun is?"

"Huh?" Tsuna said, confused. "Who are you talking about?"

Kyoko frowned but quickly covered it up with a smile. "Oh, i-it's nothing. I was thinking about something that I was talking with Hana about and I must have thought you know who he is."

"Okay," Tsuna said unsurely. He saw the frown Kyoko made. It was one of those frowns that were filled with worry and concern. It made him curious; why would she be sad for him when nothing happened? And her voice after that… it sounded like she was lying or trying to cover up her question. _Wow. When did I become so observant?_

The rest of the walk to school went with discussing random things. Tsuna would ask Kyoko about her brother and how his boxing competition was going. She would answer happily and in return, would ask him about his family. Tsuna would answer reluctantly about his father but would answer happily, although a bit embarrassed at times about his mother. This went on until they reached the classroom. Kyoko waved at him and then walked towards Hana. Tsuna would wave back and sat down at his desk by the windows.

_I wonder how I got so lucky? I was able to talk to Kyoko-chan without messing up so many times!_ Tsuna was gazing out the window with a dazed expression. It was like a dream come true to the brunet. However, another unexpected thing happened.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto suddenly slung his arm around the brunet. Tsuna was caught off-guard and said a small, "Hiii!"

Tsuna turned his face to see the smiling Yamamoto. "Y-Yamamoto-san. W-what are doing?"

"Eh?" Yamamoto said as he removed his arm. He looked at Tsuna, quite puzzled. "What do you mean? I usually greet you like this at school. You know, in that world where we played the Mafia RPG."

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, completely baffled. What was he talking about? "Um, Yamamoto-san? I don't mean to be rude but other people are looking. Could you stop this joke, please?" Tsuna whispered to the baseball player. Yamamoto seemed to just realize what attention he gathered. Other people were whispering while giving Tsuna disapproving looks. Tsuna was fidgeting under all the uncomfortable attention he had.

"Oh. Sorry Tsuna. I didn't mean to cause any discomfort, but I wasn't kidding," Yamamoto whispered to Tsuna. "Maybe we could eat lunch together on the roof? Kyoko and sempai could join as well."

Tsuna didn't know how to respond. Happy since he might have made a friend and Kyoko was coming. Angry since this most likely was a prank... okay, maybe not since Yamamoto was just not like that. So Tsuna could only be speechless and confused.

Yamamoto walked off with a smile on his face. Waving he said, "I'll see you later then!" Tsuna stayed frozen on his seat; what was Yamamoto saying? Was he really telling the truth about the Mafia RPG in another world? _I might be going crazy but I don't think Yamamoto-san was lying. Gah! What is with me today? First with Kyoko-chan and now with Yamamoto-san? Just when did I become observant enough to tell if someone was lying?_ While Tsuna was having an internal conflict, the rest of the class returned to their regular chatting. Now they completely ignored Tsuna again, not that the brunet noticed.

"Okay class, take your seats," the teacher announced as he came into the room. It was none other than Nezu-sensei, the one that graduated from a "high and prestigious" university. Tsuna had learned that this teacher didn't know the definition of being humble.

Tsuna had expected the day to regain its normality. That included not understanding a thing the teacher was saying, getting picked on to answer a question, not answering the question correctly, getting scolded for giving the wrong answer, and hearing a thousand times about how Nezu-sensei graduated with top scores. However, things did not go as planned. It never did in these kinds of stories.

* * *

Chapter 2:

The time when Tsuna's life changed started at ten twenty-seven. It was during one of those boring math lectures where Nezu-sensei suddenly decided to give a pop quiz since most of the students weren't paying attention to him. This irritated him so he said while slamming the pointer stick on his desk, "All of you are getting a pop quiz!"

Before the complaints of the students could be heard, the door of the classroom slammed open. Tsuna's gut feeling had tortured him for the last five minutes so he was on edge. So when the men wearing suits came in while holding guns, Tsuna dropped to the ground and under his desk in an instance. The rest of the class did the same, only three seconds after Tsuna.

When the teacher was about to yell at the intruders, thinking that it was just rude students, he stopped with his mouth open. Not only were the men wearing suits and suspicious shades, they also had visible scars. The most intimidating one seemed to be the boss since he was in front. In all, there were six people.

"If you cooperate, then I'll let you live. Where are Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi?" The leader demanded. Everyone was so silent that if a pin dropped, you could hear it. The leader, getting a little impatient, pointed his gun at the teacher. "Where are they?"

"S-Sawada is in that column!" Nezu-sensei said as he pointed at the column closest to the windows. The leader nodded but still kept his gun pointed at the teacher.

"You," the leader said to one of his subordinates. "Go and check every desk." The subordinate went to go do as he was told. Some of the classmates whispered to each other.

"Who are they? Why are they after Takeshi-san and Dame-Tsuna?"

"Dame-Tsuna better not have caused this."

When the subordinate was about to check the first desk, someone stood up. Numerous classmates' eyes bulged. "Haha. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

Everyone's eyes were on the baseball player. People were wondering why he stood up and others cried in their hearts for Yamamoto to be safe.

"Walk forward. If you do anything suspicious, your teacher will be dead," the leader said in his gruff voice. Nezu-sensei gulped with his eyes wide in fear. Yamamoto walked forward for a few feet before vanishing quickly in everyone's eyes. Many of the classmates gasped when Yamamoto appeared next to the leader and cut his gun in half with his sword.

Yamamoto was no longer smiling. Instead, he had a serious expression on with his eyes narrowed in concentration. Yamamoto used his sword to send the leader backwards, crashing into the wall. The subordinates ran towards the swordsman with their guns pointed at him. Yamamoto chose the closest enemy and threw him into another opponent. That effectively knocked them out as they crashed into the wall. The three remaining enemies shot their guns at the swordsman. However, Yamamoto dodged them all using his speed, which he acquired in baseball.

When Yamamoto got near one of the enemies, the opponent used the base of his gun to block the sword. However, the enemy was paralyzed due to the technique of "Attacco di Squalo". Almost everyone in the class wondered why the enemy didn't move an inch after that. However, Tsuna managed to recall something.

_"That technique is!" A sudden swift exchange between the hands has switched the Shigure Kintoki into Yamamoto's left hand. **Early Summer Rain...**_

_A grin from the longhaired swordsman provides a deadly premonition as the two swords collide. A sudden vibration appears in Yamamoto's hand that contained the sword. As Yamamoto is paralyzed from the collision, the longhaired uses this opportunity to strike._

_"Yamamoto...?"_

_"Yamamoto-dono! Why isn't he moving!"_

_"Die!" The longhaired yelled as his sword comes closer to Yamamoto. Using his quick thinking to set himself free, Yamamoto hits himself with the bottom of his sword just in time to avoid damage to his vital spots._

_"Gah...!" A quick movement of the longhaired's sword touched Yamamoto but didn't kill him. He was flung backwards as water splashed around him upon impact._

_"Yamamoto!"_

_"Voooiii!" The longhaired relentlessly charges again. Another swift movement of the sword targets Yamamoto, but he dodges to the side._

_"What Squalo just unleashed was Attacco di Squalo. A concussion-type sword attack that, by means of a violent shock to the entire body, creates a strong shockwave that numbs the opponent's nerves..."_

Tsuna gasped at whatever he just saw passed. He rubbed his eyes and looked back up at Yamamoto. Apparently, when he was picturing that, Yamamoto had defeated two out of the three people left. The last one standing raised his gun and pointed it at the swordsman. Yamamoto charged forward and deflected the bullets. He swung his sword while using the back of it. This knocked the enemy out, leaving a stunned classroom.

Yamamoto turned around to face his classmates who were hiding under their desks. Trying to reassure them he said, "Haha. My father taught me how to do kendo, and I accidentally brought this sword along. It's a lucky thing though because of all these strange guys." Upon seeing that the baseball player was back to normal, people became less afraid.

"Yamamoto, are you alright?"

"That was a cool thing you did!"

"Were you afraid?"

"When did you learn that?"

However, the peace did not remain. Tsuna just happened to look at one of the walls of the classroom, and his eyes widened. "Yamamoto! Look out!"

Yamamoto turned around but it was too late. The rest of the class ducked down under their desks again. The enemy's leader was back up again, and he had knocked the sword out of Yamamoto's hand. The leader gripped Yamamoto's wrists tightly and pointed his gun at the baseball player's temple.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, if you want this brat to live than come out now!" the leader yelled while putting more pressure onto Yamamoto's temple. The room turned quiet again as everyone was waiting for the next action. Tsuna's eyes were wide in fear; he was afraid for Yamamoto. Sure he was afraid for himself but right now, he was scared for the baseball player. If he did not go now then Yamamoto was going to die. If Tsuna did anything that angered the strange man, it would be Yamamoto who would suffer the consequences.

_Come on! Move!_ Tsuna stood up while grabbing onto his desk for support. The enemy was grinning as Tsuna stepped closer and closer to the man. Tsuna's head was lowered as he was walking; his bangs were shadowing his face so you couldn't see his expression.

"Tsuna! Don't come any closer!" Yamamoto was hit on the side of his head with the base of the gun for his comment.

"Shut up," the man grumbled. Tsuna clenched his fists; Yamamoto was in trouble and he knew that it was his fault. It was his fault that Yamamoto was involved, but he didn't know why.

When Tsuna was just a yard away from the man, Kyoko stood up. "Tsuna-kun! Don't! You're going to get killed!" Everyone was surprised from the outburst from Kyoko. Her eyes held fear and worry for the brunet. Tsuna looked up at Kyoko but heard a snicker from the man.

"Vongola Decimo. See if you can save your girlfriend!" The man shot a bullet at Kyoko. Her eyes went wide but then she shut them tightly. Tsuna watched everything happen as he felt his body move. He didn't know what he was doing until he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Gah!" Tsuna shut his eyes as he held his right shoulder with his hand. Kyoko opened her eyes upon hearing the brunet.

"Sasagawa Kyoko, it's only optional for me to capture you. However, I don't like hearing whining from little girls so I will kill you here," the man said. The man raised his gun again at Kyoko.

"D-don't..." Tsuna said weakly. He opened his eyes and stood shakily with his arms out protectively in front of Kyoko. "I-I won't let you harm her. You have to kill me first if you want to get to Kyoko-chan!"

The rest of the class was amazed at how Tsuna could withstand that pain. The one known as Dame-Tsuna was actually looking cool in their eyes.

"Tch. I can't do that. Boss told me to not kill Vongola Decimo no matter what. I had to deliver you alive," the man said. Tsuna was confused; why was he so important to these strange men?

"D-Decimo?" Tsuna replied weakly. He could feel so much blood coming out and was light-headed. _No! I must stay awake!_

"You don't know a thing, don't you? As pathetic of a student you are, you still hold the Blood of the Vongola, which makes you a candidate to become the tenth boss of the most powerful Mafia Family. As for your friends, let's just say that someone very close to you is responsible for their deaths," the man said. Tsuna couldn't believe what he was saying but somehow, a part of him did believe him.

Using this time as he was forgotten, Yamamoto managed to kick the enemy in the shin and knock the gun out of his hands. Then he reached for his sword and pointed it at the man's neck. Of course this was only to threaten and not to kill.

Tsuna stumbled backwards and Kyoko caught him. Tsuna was bleeding too much, and if he was not treated soon, he could die.

Hana came out of her hiding spot and went to help Kyoko. "Kyoko, lay him on the floor. I'll try my best to stop the bleeding," Hana said gently. Kyoko nodded her head and placed the brunet down. Tsuna's eyes were closed in pain, and his breathing was uneven. Hana tore off a part of her vest and used it as a bandage. Internally, she was cursing at how much blood was coming out and why the other students did nothing.

During the time when Hana was bandaging Tsuna, Yamamoto had knocked out the enemy and slashed the gun in two so it wouldn't work. Few seconds after that, the students came out of their hiding place and crowded around Tsuna. Nezu-sensei also stood up from behind the desk.

"That Dame-Tsuna, it was because of him that I almost got killed," Nezu-sensei said to himself. That was a bad idea since Yamamoto heard him. The swordsman gave Nezu-sensei a glare so powerful that if looks could kill, the teacher would have been dead for about five seconds ago.

In the classroom, people could hear someone's voice in the hallway, then loud footsteps coming closer to the room. "Kyoko! Sawada!"

The loud echoing voice appeared at the entrance of the room; it was none other than Sasagawa Ryohei. Ryohei looked around the room hurriedly and saw a group forming in the center of the room. He immediately rushed there while pushing some people out of the way.

"Onii-chan! What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked as she saw her brother kneel beside Tsuna.

"I met these guys that wanted to extremely challenge me to a boxing match except they used guns instead of fists. I heard them talk about Sawada and you, Kyoko so I came here after I beat them," Ryohei exclaimed as calmly as he could. He looked back at the bleeding brunet and saw Hana's scrunched up face.

"Sawada has to go to the nurse; my first aid won't last long, and who knows how long it'll take for the medics to arrive. That reminds me, has anyone called the medics yet?" Hana announced. Some of the students quickly took out their phones and punched in the number. Ryohei was watching Tsuna's chest move unevenly and he was becoming more anxious.

This was not the plan at all. Everyone was supposed to be alive; that was why they had Spanner and Shoichi make that machine. Tsuna couldn't die yet. _Not yet. Sawada, not yet!_

Ryohei suddenly but gently took Tsuna into his arms and stood up. "I'll extremely take Sawada to the nurse!" Then he rushed off with Yamamoto and Kyoko followed. Hana sighed, and then turned around to the students who were talking on the phone; they were stuttering incomprehensible things. She snatched one of her classmates' phones and put it near her ear.

"Multiple intruders came into Namimori Middle School and were targeting some of the students for unknown reasons. They were carrying guns and almost killed a student while another was severely injured due to protecting the other. He was shot in the shoulder and is losing too much blood. Bring an ambulance over immediately!" She shut the phone immediately after that; Hana was doing a much better job as a teacher than Nezu-sensei.

* * *

A/N: I'm very happy that you guys liked "Regret". I've PMed some of the reviewers this but I want to finish "Phalaenopsis" and my other fanfic first. However, I could work on "Regret" and my other fanfic at the same time after "Phalaenopsis" ends. However, you haven't seen my other parallel world stories and I'm saving what I think is the best for last. So when "Phalaenopsis" ends, I'll put up a poll where you can vote which parallel world story you want me to continue.

This story just happens to have two parallel worlds involved hence the title of "Parallel". Tsuna and his parallel self might work together to bring the enemy Family down.

Preview:

"Ciaossu. So you're Sawada Tsunayoshi? My name is Reborn and this is Leon."

"A-Are you the tutor Okaa-san mentioned?"

"Yes. I'll be seeing you and your brother after school. Prepare a greeting."


	7. Parallel World 7: Choosing Between Twins

**Phalaenopsis**

_Parallel World 7_

Summary: Reborn was sent to train both Tsuna and his twin, Natsu, to become a Mafia Boss. In one year, he would choose which one was the most fit to be the tenth boss of the Vongola. However, he sees that both of them are lacking what the other twin has.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Choosing Between Twins

Chapter 1:

Never having the need to be heard since no one expects to hear you. Never having the chance to share your opinion since no one pays attention to it. Never having the opportunity to have someone to confide in since no one was there for you. Never having the moment where you think you could die happy since you never had the chance to be happy.

You just stayed content with the little you had since you believed that was the most you could ever get. You didn't want anything more since you couldn't imagine more. You didn't know how it felt to have friends that understood you and knew how you really felt. You didn't think it was possible to have any friends in the first place. You just stayed content that you could be in the same room as another person since that's the closest you could get with someone. You never thought that you were lonely since that was what you were born and raised with. You never asked for anything more since you didn't know how.

You didn't know how, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Two brunets, one of them was eating lunch with his friends and the other was alone on the roof. Sure they looked strikingly similar, they were twins after all. However, that was the only similarity between them.

The green binoculars changed into a chameleon that climbed onto a fedora with an orange stripe. The infant whose name was Reborn, looked back down at the school. There were two possible candidates to the position as Vongola Decimo, and the infant was the one to decide who deserved the title. He had been given a year to decide, yet he believed that he only needed a minute. However, he didn't know that in another minute, he could choose the opposite.

To Reborn, it was obvious who was the one fit to become the Decimo. Sawada Natsu attracted people towards him like a true sky. He was popular and athletic; everyone liked him. Tsuna, on the other hand, was shunned away by everyone. He was the worst athletically and academically with his average being 17.5; that was why his nickname was Dame-Tsuna.

If Reborn could make his decision right now, he would pick Natsu. However, Nono wanted Reborn to use every bit of time to think over who was fit to become the next Boss. So Reborn had to wait for a year while observing. Well, it was time to meet one of his new students.

Tsuna picked up one of the apple rabbits Nana had made for him. He marveled at the beauty caused by each delicate and precise cut of the knife. Even if Nana seemed to treat Tsuna like a child by providing him with apple rabbits and octopus sausages for lunch, Tsuna liked to see his mother's beautiful craftsmanship. Although he silently wondered if she forgot that Natsu was younger than him since she didn't make any apple rabbits for Natsu.

Tsuna was about to bite into the apple when he felt something land on his head. He placed his obento down and touched what landed on his head. He gently lifted it off and held it out in front of him. What he saw made him scream. "Hiiieee!"

Tsuna backed away as quickly and far as he could from the spider that he dropped. The brunet sat shaking against a wall with his large frightened eyes. The spider slowly crawled over towards Tsuna with the brunet frozen in fear. Tsuna always had a fear of spiders since the time Natsu made a prank on him. Tsuna had been five years old.

The spider was now in front of Tsuna, almost touching the brunet's shoes. Its green head tilted to the side as it watched Tsuna. Suddenly the brunet felt that he was no longer alone. There was someone else here that wasn't the spider, but he was too scared to look around.

The spider suddenly glowed and changed into a chameleon. Tsuna stared at the animal, overcome with confusion. The chameleon flicked its tongue and crawled away from Tsuna. The brunet watched as the chameleon climbed onto someone's fedora. Was that an infant? And was the infant eating his lunch?

"Ciaossu. So you're Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the infant asked as he walked towards the brunet. Tsuna felt his instincts yelling "danger". It warned him that this was not an ordinary baby.

Tsuna tried to put as much distance between him and the infant as possible. However, that was hard to when his back was already against the wall. Reborn minutely raised an eyebrow. Was Tsuna scared of everything or was his intuition warning him? Either way, this was going to be a memorable first meeting.

"My name is Reborn and this is Leon," the infant said as the chameleon stood up on the fedora. Tsuna watched with frightened yet curious eyes.

"A-Are you the tutor Okaa-san mentioned?" Tsuna asked quietly as if he was afraid of being heard if he was wrong.

"Yes. I'll be seeing you and your brother after school. Prepare a greeting," Reborn said as he held Leon in his hand. Leon transformed into a glider and lifted Reborn when a breeze came by. Tsuna watched as the infant and the chameleon were carried away.

Amazed yet slightly wary about the experience, Tsuna shook his head to clear his thoughts. He should focus on eating lunch, but didn't the infant eat it? Tsuna stood up and wobbly walked over to his obento. Just as he thought, his lunch was gone.

* * *

"I'm going to the bathroom for a bit. Continue the conversation without me," Natsu said as he stood up from his seat. His friends nodded their heads and gave a short wave. Natsu walked out of the classroom while hearing his friends laugh in their conversation.

Natsu's easy-going smile turned into a frown. He was finally free from the tedious exchange of talk and laughter. He was becoming tired with all the fake smiles and laughter. But that was one thing he had to put up with in order to stay popular.

Natsu went to the bathroom in order to wash his face. He had five minutes at maximum to enjoy his time without those petty nuisances he called "friends". But he could always lie that he was talking to someone on the way to the classroom.

As Natsu was washing his face, he suddenly felt something in the sink. Then he immediately moved his hand away as he felt electricity course through his body. Natsu's eyes narrowed as he glared. In the sink was an electric eel that was green. Well, that was one mystery solved.

"Looks like you met Leon. My name is Reborn," a voice said. The voice came from the infant that suddenly landed next to the sink. The electric eel changed into a chameleon and hopped onto Reborn's hand.

"Why did you do that? Didn't you know that I could have been killed?" Natsu yelled angrily while pointing his finger at Reborn. Leon flicked its tongue at Natsu. The chameleon was hiding the fact that it was sticking its tongue at the brunet behind its usual habit. Reborn pet Leon and had it to sit on his fedora.

"Leon made sure to not kill you. Be grateful," Reborn said. Natsu bristled as he stomped towards the infant.

Stretching Reborn's cheeks, Natsu said, "Be grateful? Why you insolent demon chil-"

_Bam!_ Natsu released his hold and wobbled backwards while holding his head. Reborn held Leon in mallet form while observing Natsu. Now this brat was getting on Reborn's nerves. Natsu was lucky that Leon had transformed into a mallet and not a gun.

"What did you do that for?" Natsu yelled back indignantly. Reborn was tempted to hit Natsu again.

"Leon doesn't like you. You weren't being grateful," Reborn answered back. Natsu seethed as he stomped towards Reborn again.

"Who gave you the right to talk like that to me?" Natsu yelled. Reborn just stood calmly as he watched Natsu walk closer towards him.

"I did. I'm your new tutor so prepare me a present as well as an apology to Leon," Reborn said as he lifted the mallet. Then he brought it crashing down onto Natsu's head.

Reborn walked out of the bathroom. It was going to be interesting to see the twin's reaction when they saw him at their house. He wondered if they were actually going to prepare him a gift. Well, whoever didn't give him a welcoming present was going to face early morning training.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Tsuna stared at his obento. From what he had seen, Reborn seemed to like the apple rabbits and octopus sausages since the infant had eaten his lunch. But then again, Reborn could just be hungry.

Oh well, Tsuna placed the lid on top of his obento. Hopefully Reborn would accept the welcoming gift Tsuna had made. And hopefully the food wasn't too undercooked or overcooked.

Tsuna glanced at his watch and saw that the time was forty-five minutes past the end of school. His brother should be done with kendo practice soon. Tsuna gave a small, almost non-existing, smile as he made his way to the kendo room. Maybe he could walk home with his brother?

Natsu swung his shinai over his shoulder. Today's practice had been successful. He had kept his position as captain since he beat Mochida again. Natsu laughed internally; it was great seeing that look of dread on Mochida's face. It was a great way to forget about that infant and chameleon. His day was going great. He would enjoy it until-

"Natsu," the familiar soft-spoken voice said. Natsu scowled, not now. He did not want to see Dame-Tsuna now. "Natsu."

The younger twin stopped as he waited for Tsuna to catch up. It seemed as if this was inevitable. Why couldn't his failure of an older brother leave him alone? Tsuna stopped and panted for a bit as he stood next to Natsu.

"H-How did Kendo practice go?" Tsuna asked with the same quiet voice as he handed a bottle of water to Natsu. The younger brunet grabbed the bottle and opened it. Tsuna gave another almost non-existent smile. No matter how much time passed, Tsuna could still help his younger brother.

"I beat Mochida as usual," Natsu said as he finished drinking a third of the bottle. It looked like Natsu was thirsty. "It was great seeing the look of submission on Mochida's face. He was never meant for the position of captain."

Tsuna's smile became strained until it was no longer on his face. He looked up towards the sky so that his dull, disappointing eyes were no longer fixed on his brother. Natsu was one who craved for the sense of leadership, for the sense of power and importance. Tsuna had hoped that his brother would come to appreciate the people that were with him. Natsu would become a greater leader that way.

"Dame-Tsuna, your status is making some people believe that I have some of your dame-genes. At least try in something so that you won't burden me," Natsu suddenly said. Tsuna flinched, but Natsu was looking the other way so he didn't notice. There was that word again. That word that he had hoped to never hear coming out of someone's mouth, especially not his brother's mouth. Burden. Tsuna never wanted to burden people but sometimes he believes that it's inevitable.

However, Tsuna did not have that much time to sink into his depressing thoughts as they were already in front of the house. Natsu opened the door and walked inside first. Tsuna's instinct was telling him that something was different inside the house. He stepped inside and took off his shoes while nervously looking around.

Here comes what his instinct had been warning him about. Reborn landed on the frozen Tsuna's head with Leon on top of Natsu's head. Natsu waved his hands above his head in an attempt to get the green hawk off. The hawk flapped its wings and flew over towards Tsuna. Tsuna continued to stand still as he felt the hawk land on his shoulder. Surprisingly, the hawk did not feel like a threat to Tsuna as he lifted his hand slowly to touch the animal.

The hawk blinked once before changing back into a chameleon as Tsuna's hand paused as it was about to touch the animal. Leon flicked its tongue as it licked Tsuna's hand.

Reborn hopped onto the floor and looked at each of the twins. Yep, they were nothing alike besides from their appearances. Leon even favored one twin over the other.

"Hey, you're that baby from before!" Natsu yelled while pointing his finger at the infant. Reborn looked back at Natsu as he remembered that this twin pointed his finger at him before. Reborn would have to fix that habit in case Natsu angered the Boss of another Family that way in the future. "You still haven't apologized!"

"Do you have my present?" Reborn asked innocently while ignoring the earlier statement. Natsu scowled as he bristled in intense annoyance.

"Of course I don't have a present for you!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs. Tsuna blocked both of his ears using his hands. His younger brother could be loud whenever he wanted to.

Reborn seemed unaffected by it. "Do you have an apology for Leon?" Reborn asked with that same tone as before. Now Natsu was losing it.

Tsuna tried to stop Reborn from irritating Natsu too much. "R-Reborn, could you please-"

Apparently Tsuna wasn't quick enough as Natsu exploded. "An apology? You want me to apologize to that lizard?" Natsu yelled. Leon flicked its tongue at Natsu. "You should be the one apologizing! Demon, get out of my house!"

"So, do you have a welcoming gift for me?" Reborn said, suddenly turning towards Tsuna. The brunet gulped as he felt a glare from his brother. However, Tsuna knew that Reborn was not one you should ignore.

Tsuna nodded his head as he searched in his bag for his obento. After a couple of seconds of searching, Tsuna brought it out. Tsuna crouched down and handed it to the infant. "I-I'm sorry if it doesn't taste good. I don't have good cooking skills."

"Don't you dare give that demon food, Dame-Tsuna!" Natsu warned. Tsuna flinched at the tone Natsu used, but Reborn took the obento from Tsuna's hands.

"Thank you," Reborn said as he took off the lid.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're going to pay dearly for that! You worthless, no-good, burdensome-"

"Caw!" Leon-turned-hawk poked Natsu's head with its beak. Natsu waved his hands in order to try to grab the hawk. Reborn stood with a smug look as he ate Tsuna's gift. Tsuna watched with frightened eyes as Leon continued to attack Natsu.

Reborn whistled when he was done eating, and Leon flew towards Reborn. The hawk turned back into a chameleon again and landed on the fedora. Natsu glared at the infant and chameleon with intense hatred that had Tsuna inching towards the door.

"I don't want to see you ever again!" Natsu yelled as he stormed off towards his room. Tsuna flinched as he heard the door slam shut. Luckily Nana was out shopping.

"I want a drink," Reborn said childishly after a moment of silence. Tsuna looked back down at the infant. He almost forgot about the infant after Natsu stormed away.

Tsuna walked steadily towards the kitchen, hoping that he wouldn't shake too much from the events that happened. Reborn hopped onto the seat when they were in the kitchen. Tsuna walked towards the teapot that was already set on the stove and read the note on the kitchen counter.

_Tsu-kun, I left a pot of tea on the stove. It should be done when you get home. Also, I hope you get to know the new tutor, Reborn-kun. He'll be yours and Natsu-kun's home-tutor from now on._

_ Love,_

_ Nana_

Tsuna folded the note and placed it in his pocket. Nana had even placed a heart at the end. Shaking his head, Tsuna brought out two cups and poured the tea in both of them. Placing the pot down, Tsuna brought the two cups to the table. He gave one to Reborn and kept the other.

Reborn took a sip of the tea and watched Tsuna fiddle with his thumbs. "The apples were too sour and bruised. The sausage was undercooked and had too much salt. The onigiri was burnt and had too much seasoning in one spot," Reborn said. Tsuna lowered his head as he listened to the criticism. He should have known that it would be better that he didn't attempt to make the food in the first place. He was never good at anything in the first place. "However, I found no imperfections with the omelet."

Tsuna looked up at Reborn in confusion. Was that a compliment he was hearing?

Tsuna continued to stay silent so the infant continued. "Since the omelet was good, you don't have to do morning training."

"M-Morning training?" Tsuna asked in that quiet voice of his that seemed to be scared if he was heard.

"Yes. Your brother has to do morning training since he made no welcoming present, and he did not apologize to Leon," Reborn said. Tsuna decided not to ask what Natsu did to Leon. "I haven't told you or Natsu yet. I came from Italy to choose one of you to become the next boss of the most powerful Mafia Family, the Vongola Family. I am the world's number one hitman, assigned by the current Boss, Nono, to train one of you to become a respectable Mafia Boss."

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock and fright as he fell off his chair towards the floor. Reborn took another sip of the tea. Looks like Tsuna fainted.

* * *

A/N: Nana wanted to pass on at least one of her recipes to Tsuna and had him learn how to cook an omelet. That's why he was able to cook it. I'm probably going to have reviews telling me how much of a jerk Natsu seems. But it's necessary for the story that you're probably not going to be able to read unless I want to type this story years from now (which I might). By then you're going to probably forget this chapter ;^;

You remember the words only dream that parallel Tsuna had in the last chapter? It was based on the same dream I had. One of the sentences of this chapter (You just stayed content that you could be in the same room as another person since that's the closest you could get with someone.) can seem strikingly similar to another fanfic I wrote. So dreams plus fanfic equals... you're getting a chapter that was from a dream of mine. You'll see it next chapter.

Preview:

"Tsuna listen to me. Do not forget the reason why you fight nor your resolution. Do not jump to conclusions so quickly and do your best to stay alive."

"Reborn, you sound like this will be the last time we'll meet. I'll see you again, right?"

"Yes and you better not fail the Entrance Test or else I'll personally hunt you down."


	8. Parallel World 8: Mafia War

**Phalaenopsis**

_Parallel World 8_

Summary: AU Vongola Nono is heavily injured so a temporary Boss takes control. During that time Tsuna takes his entrance test into Vongola, an organization that trains individuals to help fight in the Mafia War. However, Reborn disappears as well and when years pass, Reborn notices that Tsuna has changed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Background Information For This Chapter: You might be confused on this chapter. In this story, let's say the world has been split into parts. Vongola is in Japan as well as Italy. Many other Mafia Families have taken over other countries. Vongola, of course, has allies and so far the Vongola side is winning in this Mafia War. Tsuna is one of many people being trained to be a soldier fighting for Vongola. It is not known about Tsuna being a descendant of Vongola Primo except to a few people (Nono, Iemitsu, and Reborn). Nono has been attacked and is heavily injured (but still alive) so a new temporary Boss takes charge. There is a group called the Resistance who are people in the Vongola who want to overthrow Nono.

* * *

Mafia War

"Reborn it's late. What did you want to talk to me about?" Tsuna sat on his bed while still wearing his casual clothing. He looked towards Reborn who was standing on top of the table near his bed. The infant paused a bit before handing over a cup of tea to his student. Tsuna said his thanks and drank a fifth of the contents before placing it down. Unknown to the brunet, Reborn was watching him closely.

"Do you know about the Resistance?" Tsuna noticed that Reborn's face was serious and that saying something ridiculous would end up with him being shot at. Carefully Tsuna answered.

"They want to overthrow Nono and change Vongola. I heard that some of them are hiding within the top ranks." Tsuna looked in curiosity at the infant. Why was he asking him this question?

"That's correct. Since Nono is injured and unable to govern the Vongola, the rebels are preparing to strike. Once they do, no one that doesn't agree with them will be left alive. That includes you, too." A slight shiver was sent down Tsuna's spine. Suddenly a wave of sleepiness came over Tsuna and the brunet yawned involuntarily while rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you talking to me about this now? Can't we discuss this in the morning?" Tsuna stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at Reborn's eyes. They held impatience as well as something else Tsuna wasn't able to identify since the hitman covered it up skillfully.

"You never know when something dangerous will happen to you. Knowledge is power, especially in the Mafia world." Tsuna didn't quite understand what Reborn was trying to tell him but he knew that the infant wanted, no needed to tell him something.

"So is the Resistance going to strike soon?" Tsuna was trying to fight away the sleepiness that kept nudging at him. He fixed his eyes on Reborn's pair and silently wondered why the infant wasn't scolding him when he was yawning in the middle of something important.

"I suspect that they want enough power to guarantee victory, but they would have to hurry before Nono recovers." A silence fell upon the two and Reborn's fedora shadowed his eyes. After a moment Tsuna was about to voice another question but Reborn interrupted him. "Tsuna listen to me. Do not forget the reason why you fight or your resolution. Do not jump to conclusions so quickly and do your best to stay alive."

Reborn looked up directly into Tsuna's caramel eyes. Soon Tsuna's eyesight became bleary but tried his best to stay awake. "Reborn, you sound like this will be the last time we'll meet. Besides, the reason why I fight is because you threaten me and force me to." The brunet felt his eyelids close slowly and his back lowering to lie on the bed. Tsuna used all of his willpower to open his eyes to see Reborn. "I'll see you again, right?"

Right now Tsuna was just saying whatever was on his mind. He didn't think too much on the meaning behind his words. There was a short silence before Reborn answered. "Yes and you better not fail the Entrance Test or else I'll personally hunt you down." Tsuna chuckled softly and his eyes finally closed once more. His breathing evened out and his face looked at peace.

Reborn waited until he knew that his student was asleep. Somehow Tsuna subconsciously knew what he was planning, but if the brunet were wide-awake then he wouldn't think or say such things. The infant watched as Tsuna's chest gently rose and fell. He placed a note on the table and hopped off. With one last look of his student, he turned around and headed towards the door.

"Dame-Tsuna, you better not forget."

* * *

(time skip)

Reborn was standing on top of a desk, holding papers in his hands while taking a glance through them. He was looking intently at the papers when he felt someone's presence behind him. A plan quickly went through his mind as he pretended to not notice the intruder. When the person's shadow covered the table, it brought a sense of familiarity through the infant. The outline of the person's shadow was something very familiar to him that he didn't see in a long time.

Reborn's face brightened as he lowered the papers onto the table. He turned around to see the owner of the shadow but a frown quickly covered his face along with the narrowing of his eyes. It was none other than his student, Tsuna, but something was different about him.

There standing before Reborn was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the clumsy and naive student of his. However Tsuna's aura seemed to have changed into a less naive, almost dangerous one. But there was something about it that didn't fit.

Tsuna raised his head so that his bangs stopped blocking his eyes. His once lively caramel eyes were now distant and blank.

"Reborn," Tsuna began, "I came here to bring you orders from Boss. He wants you to report back to Vongola Headquarters."

Reborn's frown deepened. So it was that guy who ordered Tsuna to find him. Use someone's student to find the missing teacher, how touching. However it seems that something happened to Tsuna during the time that he left.

"I told him that I left to recruit subordinates for the Varia since nearly half were wiped out. I even have Vongola Nono's approval before he was injured." Reborn knew that if he refused to go, the temporary leader wouldn't give up so early. Tsuna seemed to be undeterred from this.

"He just wants to see you and hear your words personally. After that you can resume your search." Tsuna continued to stand where he was, not even flinching when he saw the look on Reborn's face.

"I'm in the middle of finding someone strong enough to greatly support the Varia. His talent is hard to come across and if I return, I will lose trace of him. I won't go back to Headquarters, not yet." Reborn looked at Tsuna's eyes and tried to read his mind. The brunet's eyes weren't as lively as before but he was still as easy to read.

"If you don't return, then I have orders to forcefully bring you. You will have to fight your way out of this if you don't come and will be known as a traitor." Tsuna reached for something from his pockets. He raisef his hand and a gun points at Reborn.

The infant raised an eyebrow. The last time he saw Tsuna, the teen would never pick up a gun and would drop it if someone gave it to him. He had a strong belief of not killing and, if possible, hurting someone.

_Reborn, please dodge._

Bang! The gun fired and, as expected, Reborn dodged. Leon changed into a gun and Reborn pointed it at Tsuna. He looked straight into his student's eyes, slightly confused as he read the brunet's thoughts.

_Reborn, I know that you are reading my mind right now. I'm trying my best to put on a believable show for the stray eyes and ears that are around. You should do the same. I want you to fight me and during that fight, I want you to shoot the listening device that was put on me; it's on top of my left shoulder. Then I want you to knock me out and then knock out the person that was following me. But please don't kill him or me._

Reborn saw that Tsuna's face still had that apathetic look to it. It was as if nothing happened. _When did Dame-Tsuna learn how to act?_

* * *

A/N: More explanation on this story: Reborn has a suspicion that the new temporary Boss is the leader of the Resistance so he leaves Tsuna with the excuse that he is finding new members for the Varia (half of its members were wiped out). Tsuna was left to continue to train while hearing rumors that Reborn is a traitor to Vongola (which is not true). He also has his suspicion on the new temporary Boss so he acts like a spy now. He continued to believe in Reborn while pretending that he felt betrayed so the temporary Boss could be less guarded around Tsuna and spill some things. This is all the information my dream provided me with (I think) so if you're confused about a part, I might be too.

So this excerpt was based on a dream I had. The part before the time skip was not in my dream. However, the part after the time skip was in my dream except it ended with Reborn narrowing his eyes. There was more to the dream (as in what happened after Reborn left Tsuna), and I think my mind unconsciously was inspired by an amazing one-shot called "Anomaly" by Seto's Darkness. Read it if you want but you might want to read it if you have plenty of free time since it's pretty long but worth it.

Preview:

"If I had a choice then I wouldn't do this, but I don't have a choice."

_Bang!_

"Goodnight."


	9. Parallel World 9: Silent Night

**Phalaenopsis**

_Parallel World 9_

Summary: Tsuna had been involved with a Mafia Family since young and had been trained to assassinate. However, he still remains unwilling to kill but does it anyone to protect his mother from the Mafia. How will Tsuna react when Reborn comes along?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Silent Night

"If I had a choice than I wouldn't do this, but I don't have a choice." A short brunet with caramel eyes held a gun at a man's forehead. He smiled sadly and a melancholy look was in his eyes. A click was heard from the gun.

"Wait! What if I made an offer to you? You could have all the money you desire or whatever you want! Just don't-" _Bang!_ It was too late. Pleas were heard on deaf ears as the man's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Crimson blood was pouring out of the bullet hole as the brunet gently laid the body on the ground. Around the brunet were more dead bodies with a single bullet wound on their vital spots. The heart, head, or neck was the favored place as it was the one targeted most often.

The teen stood up with his bangs covering his eyes. A lone tear trickled down the side of his cheek. He rubbed the tear away and looked up to the night sky. The clouds scudded away from the moon to reveal the pure white moonlight that was glistening on the brunet's caramel eyes. He slowly closed them and let the light shine on his skin. "Goodnight."

The brunet's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi. The Glicine Family recruited him since he was very young and had grown accustomed with the Mafia life that he was forced to lead. He had grown accustomed to the trust-no-one idea and every-man-for-himself belief. He had grown accustomed to the kill-or-be-killed technique that had him on missions that he was forced to use it on. Even though he was used to it, he hated it. He cried silently and secretly every time he had to kill or hurt someone. Tsuna made sure no one saw or else he would be tortured until he learned not to cry anymore. The reason he was in the Glicine Family was because they would kill his mother if he did not obey. So Tsuna lived with the Mafia life to protect his mother but he always felt guilty for taking away so many people's lives.

The brunet climbed into his room through the window. It was already an hour past midnight and he had school in the morning. He closed the window and moved the curtains so that it blocked the sky from his room.

The teen went over to his closet and picked up clothes to change into. Another job was done, and it was something that he didn't want to do. Nevertheless it had to be done, and he was assigned to do it. The brunet clutched the shirt he was holding; a tear fell onto the fabric and a sniffle was heard. He wiped his eyes again and proceeded to prepare for bed. He was tired, and he figured that it was going to be a long night.

Covers were tossed onto the teen as he lay on his side to try and drift off to sleep. He tried forgetting about his job as the fatigue caught up and engulfed him. His breathing was eventually evened out as his face looked at peace.

* * *

A dream. That was what was playing inside Tsuna's mind. A memory. It was one of those memories that Tsuna couldn't forget. It was because he was curious about his response to an unanswered question. "Do you want to join the Vongola?"

The lighting was poor and everything was a mess. Tsuna was crouching in the grocery store where moments ago it was the regular nonchalant atmosphere. But right now there was blood all over the place with some people dead on the ground. Gunshots, agonizing screams, and the thudding of dead bodies to the floor resounded. Tsuna wasn't able to calculate how many people were here fighting but he knew there was a lot. Maybe fifty to a hundred men?

He reached for his gun, which was hidden from sight. He never left home without it. Even if he was ten years old, he knew how to wield a gun and many other weapons. A bullet whizzed by and he tilted his head to the right. He had dodged it by three inches.

Tsuna immediately stood up while bringing out his gun. He fired three bullets in rapid successions. He knew he had missed so he brought out his other gun, which was in his left holster. Another gunshot came by, this time aimed for his heart. Soon another one came which targeted his forehead. Tsuna moved to the left but a grenade waited for him there. It exploded.

Debris came flying around and smoke poured all over the place. It took awhile for the smoke to clear but when it did, Tsuna saw something surprising.

Currently Tsuna was kneeling on the floor because his reaction was too slow. That was unusual but this little slip-up caused him some bleeding from his stomach and legs. His arms and face had scratches and bruises. His left hand was clutching his stomach while his right hand held his gun, which was pointed at someone.

Tsuna's gun was pointed at a baby's head while the baby had his gun pointed at Tsuna's heart. They stared at each others eyes. Tsuna looked at the infant's onyx black eyes, which felt like it bore into his soul. He felt like he was being read like a book, but Tsuna held his impassive expression.

The baby continued to stare until he smirked under his fedora. "You're pretty good even though you're young." The guns continued to be pointed at each other, not lowering an inch.

"I could say the same to you." Tsuna wasn't sure if he could escape this situation, truth be told. Sure he managed to escape difficult events all the time but this was different. This was no average infant and Tsuna could see that the baby was more experienced with a gun than him. "But you're probably older than you look."

The infant's smirk grew wider. This was good entertainment to the hitman. Not only that but Tsuna could possibly be recruited to join the Family and his skills would sharpen to make him one of the best assassins. "You can put down your gun. I'm not an enemy"

Tsuna looked at him skeptically. His eyes shone suspicion, which his question obviously emphasized. "Why don't you put down yours first?" The infant snickered. _So he's observant. That's good._ Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the suppressed laugh. His grip on his gun tightened. "What's so funny?"

"Being cautious prolongs your life. Looks like you're going to live long according to Mafia standards." Tsuna looked at the infant questioningly. Does that mean he was going to be able to leave this situation alive? "Do you want to join the Vongola?"

This question threw Tsuna off. Vongola? Did the baby mean the Vongola Famiglia? The Vongola Famiglia, which was the most powerful Mafia Family? Tsuna was genuinely surprised which didn't happen much. He unconsciously lowered his gun a bit which the infant caught sight of. _He still needs a touch-up. Despite being this skilled, he's a little naive._

"What connection do you have with the Vongola Family?" Tsuna raised his gun again. The infant watched, amused. This was going to be fun and if his plans work, than a new member would be added to the Family.

"I'm the Ninth's most trusted assassin." The infant watched as the shock spread across Tsuna's face, as he understood the meaning of the words.

"T-Then you're Reborn? The number one hitman in the world?" Tsuna remembered seeing some photos of the hitman before but had completely forgotten about them. Now he realized how dangerous the situation truly was.

"That's right." Reborn had a smug look on his face. He watched as the brunet lowered his gun until it was no longer held within his hand.

"There's no point in keeping this up. I'm no match for you." Tsuna had heard that Reborn's skill with the gun was legendary. No one was a match for him, not even Tsuna. Reborn could accurately point and shoot a bullet in 0.05 seconds. The little hitman grinned at seeing how wise the brunet was. It seems that news about Reborn had reached the young child's ears. But there was the question he had asked that went unanswered.

"I'm making an offer to you. Do you want to join the Vongola Family? If you say yes, I could organize it for you." Tsuna looked at Reborn's eyes with confusion. It was getting easier to read Tsuna. It was like he really was an open-book.

"Why? Why are you going this far just for me?" Reborn stared back at the brunet. His smirk was becoming bigger.

"I can see the potential that you hold. You're already good with a gun but a few adjustments are needed to make it flawless. You're young so you have plenty of time to mature and your abilities will blossom exponentially. It would benefit Vongola to have such a person and it would benefit you as well." Tsuna felt a little strange at this. There was something that he wasn't used to.

"You have to ask my boss for permission." That was what he wasn't used to. Tsuna wasn't used to making his own decisions for something this important. His boss would decide things for him, controlling his life in the way he wanted to without any questions for Tsuna's opinion. Reborn raised an eyebrow silently. Some low-leveled Mafia Family already owned the brunet? It was to be expected if a boy his age knew how to wield a weapon. But which Family recruited the boy?

"I'm asking you, not your boss, for permission. It's you who will have to decide. I want your opinion when you choose so don't tell your boss." Tsuna continued to stare at Reborn in confusion and disbelief. "You don't have to decide now, I'll ask for your answer later. Use this when you want to reply to my offer." Reborn tossed Tsuna a card, which he caught. It contained the sign for Vongola as well as Reborn's name with a phone number. He was shocked to receive something as significant as this. It was contained Reborn's phone number, which many would want to have. It wasn't something that was handed out occasionally so to receive this was surprising.

"T-Thank you." Tsuna didn't know how to respond so he kept it simple. It was strange to keep something this big from his boss. It was stranger that he was able to make a decision in his life without his boss. He felt independent and free, nothing that was being manipulated like a puppet where his opinion was as insignificant as a doll's.

Tsuna rolled to the side to avoid a series of bullets. His defense was still up and Reborn continued to smirk. "I'll be waiting for your answer then." Tsuna brought both guns out and started shooting causing some bodies to fall onto the floor. He turned his head around but found that Reborn was gone.

* * *

"Oh Tsu-kun, you're up early." Sawada Nana was in the kitchen making breakfast. Tsuna was walking down the stairs with his school uniform on while adjusting his tie. The brunet looked up to his mother and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I wanted to go somewhere before school starts today." His mother nodded; she knew that whenever her son was like this he needed time to think on his own. It was a personal thing that she learned not to insist on him spilling. Nana smiled; her son was growing up like her husband, but she was disappointed that he couldn't tell her anything.

"Tsu-kun, just know that I'm willing to listen to you anytime." Tsuna looked up to his mother's face. A great sense of warmth came over his heart. His mother was always there for him, by his side whenever he needed her. But he had to keep his Mafia life a secret to protect her.

"I know." There was a silence that engulfed the two; they were afraid to break it. But the silence was a welcome for it bonded the two family members. Tsuna sat down at the table and ate the breakfast that his mother prepared. It was an omelet with cheese along with toast coated with butter. His face brightened up upon eating the meal; it always did after a night of assassination. Nana watched her son eat but was soon distracted by the noise of the pot of water bubbling.

"I'm off!" Tsuna waved goodbye as his mother stood at the doorway. He was running towards Nami-chuu with his schoolbag in hand. Nana waved back but suddenly realized something. Her son was a fair distance away but she cupped her hands around her mouth.

With a loud voice she said, "A home-tutor is coming today! He'll be here when you come back home!" She watched her son's retreating figure and went back inside. She knew that he heard her; her son was full of surprises.

Tsuna's running pace slowed down into a walk. He looked at his watch; he had thirty minutes before school started so that was good. The brunet decided to contemplate on what his mother had just told him: a home-tutor. Great a tutor was coming, another person that would be used to threaten Tsuna into doing what the boss of the Glicine Family wanted.

A sigh made its way known. He pulled at a lock of brown hair; he hoped that he wouldn't become bald at the end of the year. Something caught the brunet's interest as he raised his head to the left. A shine caused Tsuna's eyes to widen as he leapt backwards.

_Bang!_ A bullet missed Tsuna by a couple of inches. The brunet moved his right hand to the holster on his waist. Swiftly he brought out his own gun as he placed his finger on the trigger; the safety switch was off.

Tsuna pointed his gun at the place where the firer was. His eyes narrowed; an attack on him at this hour was unlikely but anything was possible. He saw a figure emerging from the bushes. A high-pitched voice spoke, "I see that you're still as cautious as ever. I never expected to see you here."

Out of the bushes came an infant wearing a black fedora with a stripe on it. He had curly sideburns and was wearing a suit while a green gun was held in one of his tiny hands. Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise; what was Reborn doing here?

"I as well. What brings you here? I doubt this is just a visit to Namimori." Reborn watched as Tsuna put away his gun. Right now the infant was observing Tsuna to see how much he changed in three years. The results looked promising.

"I have business here concerning you." Tsuna immediately thought that one of the reasons could be that Reborn was here to assassinate him. He stood where he was, ready to dodge at a given notice but made sure not to act upon it since he knew not to jump to conclusions. Reborn smirked under his fedora; the teen was still being suspicious meaning that his skills haven't rusted.

"What kind of business?" Tsuna knew that he was still no match for Reborn but an effort to escape never hurt.

"I have been assigned by Vongola Nono to train you into a respectable Mafia Boss." Reborn mused about how confused Tsuna looked. The brunet's face was just like when he was given the offer to join Vongola. "Nono is getting old and was planning on passing the status of boss to the tenth generation. You are the only candidate left for Vongola Decimo so I'm here to tutor you."

"Tutor? Are you the home-tutor my mom was talking about?" Reborn gave a sadistic smirk meaning that he was in fact the tutor and with him around something painful was going to happen. Tsuna did not know if he should be worried or relieved. Worried since who knows what 'tutoring' Reborn would do. Relieved since the Glicine Family wouldn't be able to use Reborn to blackmail him.

"I'll tell you more after school." Tsuna nodded his head and watched as the infant disappeared to who knows where. Well he knew that the infant was nearby watching him but he made a good job to conceal his presence. _He appeared and left just like the time during the shoot-out._ Tsuna mused to himself but he had to hurry if he wanted to have time to relax before the bell rang. Ten minutes had already passed so only twenty more to go. If no more distractions appeared than he would be able to make it in time. Apparently luck was not on his side today.

Tsuna was nearing a corner that met his path to school. He was walking nonchalantly while deep in thought. When he met the corner he also met someone and bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going!" Tsuna fell onto his bottom at the impact of colliding with someone. He cursed his unluckiness inwardly and looked up. The brunet saw someone who was perhaps the most arrogant student in Nami-chuu. It was Mochida.

* * *

A/N: There are two more chapters/parallel worlds you'll read before I'll take another mini-break to finish typing a parallel world request and to finish the parallel world story I like the most since it needs about 1000-3000 more words. I can only type on weekends now =_=

Preview:

"Byakuran, don't think that I'm stupid. I am well aware that their boss is the holder of the Sky Pacifier. But it's too sudden. For now, don't make any meetings with them. And most importantly, don't attack or anger them."

"But Tsu-chan~ Yuni-chan is the most important part of the tri-ni-sette. I can get her to join the Gesso Family. And no one would die from my plan."

"No means no. Unless you want to forget our contract and let me explain to the Vongola about your plans, don't do anything with the Giglio Nero unless I give you my acceptance."


	10. Parallel World 10: Mistakes

**Phalaenopsis**

_Parallel World 10_

Summary: Mitsushi, Tsuna's younger brother, was chosen to be Vongola Decimo. But that did not mean Tsuna wouldn't be a part of the Mafia. He was recruited by Byakuran for help in his plans. Tsuna agreed under certain conditions, but will those conditions make him a friend or enemy of the Vongola?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: Tsuna's age is 14 and Mitsushi's age is 12 in the present. In the prologue, Tsuna is 6 and Mitsushi is 4.

* * *

Mistakes

Prologue:

It all happened that one day. The day Iemitsu came back home with Nono. To Tsuna and his younger brother, Mitsushi, Nono was the Jii-san they never had. Tsuna had come to love and respect Nono for more than one reason. Mitsushi also liked Nono, but not as much as Tsuna.

The event that made Tsuna respect Nono more than his own father came during that same night they arrived. Tsuna had wanted a glass of water to help him sleep and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. In the next room was his father and Jii-san talking.

"Are you sure you want Mitsushi as the successor?" Nono asked. Tsuna inched closer to hear better but still hid behind the wall.

"Of course! I just feel that Tsuna has been the shier of the two so I don't know him as well as Mitsushi. But I can say that Mitsushi has a good heart and is better than Tsuna academically as well as athletically," Iemitsu said. Tsuna covered his mouth with his hand to stop the gasp from coming out. However, that didn't stop his eyes from widening. _What is Tou-san saying?_

His Jii-san gave a small sigh. "I just want you to consider Tsunayoshi. He is a shy child, but I can tell you that he's more surprising than he seems. And from what I can see, he has more potential for growth than Mitsushi," Nono said. "Just think about it for one more day and tell me what you think."

"All right, but I don't think my mind will change," Iemitsu said. Tsuna hurried back up the stairs and to his room. He didn't want his father and grandfather to know that he listened to their conversation. But what were they talking about?

Tsuna lay down on his bed and pulled the blankets over his head. Then he curled up while trying to suppress his sniffles.

_Tou-san, what are you saying? Why?_

Tsuna decided to give his father another chance. If his father misuses the chance, than Tsuna would accept the situation. He would accept the reality that his father did not care about him and does not even attempt to understand him. Because really, who ever understood Dame-Tsuna?

So the next day when Mitsushi went shopping with Nana, Tsuna stayed in the house. Tsuna had went to his Jii-san and asked him to read one of the stories on the shelf in the living room. His Jii-san agreed and so Tsuna sat on Nono's lap while his Jii-san started reading.

It was a children's book. The evil villain had wanted to take over the world. The hero went to stop the villain. The hero eventually won even though the situation seemed hopeless. Then the world was at peace.

"Jii-san, what happened to the villain?" Tsuna asked while looking up at Nono's face. Nono closed the book and put it to the side.

"I don't know," Jii-san said while looking at Tsuna's wide innocent eyes.

"Why did he want to rule the world?" Tsuna asked with curiosity written all over his face.

"Maybe he wanted power and to be strong?" Jii-san said while ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"But why? Did he have a grudge or wanted revenge? I can understand that better than just wanting power," Tsuna said. Nono looked at Tsuna, almost wondering the same thing. "And how did the hero win by himself?"

"I'm sure he had friends to help him," Jii-san said. "It would be hard to do everything by yourself."

"But why weren't they mentioned? I'm sure the hero feels that his friends are as important as himself. Or maybe even more important," Tsuna commented. His Jii-san had to hold back a chuckle.

"Where did you learn that from?" Jii-san asked. Tsuna looked back, confused.

"Well, I don't have any friends. Most of the people at school bully me. But, I know that I'll meet someone who can be my friend. When that happens, I want to say thank you, and I know that I'll be forever grateful," Tsuna said with a shy smile. Jii-san was a bit shocked at the words this eight year old said, but he gave a smile in return to the brunet. Too bad Iemitsu never saw this side of his son. And he never will.

Tsuna hid behind the wall again. His father and Jii-san were talking to each other. What his father had to say would forever affect Tsuna and the Vongola.

"What do you think?" Nono said. Iemitsu let out a tired sigh, and Tsuna was anxious for the answer.

"I still think Mitsushi is more appropriate for the position," Iemitsu said. Tsuna could feel his legs become weary and his chest tighten.

"Are you sure?" Nono asked with the incident of the children's story in his head.

"I'm sure," Iemitsu answered. Before he could say any more, Tsuna went back up the stairs and to his room. He locked the door and went over to his bed. His father had been convinced that Tsuna wasn't even worth considering. Tsuna could tell. His father had been plagued by the rumors he heard about him, about Dame-Tsuna. And his father would not even try to look beyond those rumors. To look at what his son was really like.

That day was the day that Iemitsu would regret. That day was when the innocence Nono had saw in Tsuna's eyes would be gone. The rumors floating around Dame-Tsuna would never be true. Dame-Tsuna would be gone, replaced by someone more capable.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Tsu-chan, what do you think about the plan?" the person on the other line said. Tsuna placed his books in his school bag while holding onto his cell phone.

"You mean the alliance with the Giglio Nero? They're a rather small Family, but they keep a neutral position. Other than that, I don't see why you would want them," Tsuna said as he sat down on his chair.

"Just trust me. Their boss is a very interesting person. It would help in my plans," the person said.

"Byakuran, don't think that I'm stupid. I am well aware that their boss is the holder of the Sky Pacifier. But it's too sudden. For now, don't make any meetings with them. And most importantly, don't attack or anger them," Tsuna said. However, Byakuran seemed to have a different idea.

"But Tsu-chan~ Yuni-chan is the most important part of the tri-ni-sette. I can get her to join the Gesso Family. And no one would die from my plan," Byakuran whined. Tsuna shook his head.

"No means no. Unless you want to forget our contract and let me explain to the Vongola about your plans, don't do anything with the Giglio Nero unless I give you my acceptance," Tsuna said sternly.

"Fine. But tell me soon," Byakuran replied. Tsuna sighed; Byakuran finally gave up. He knew that threatening the white-haired teen with their deal would work well. "If I'm correct, the Arcobaleno and your brother will be home soon."

"I know. And they should arrive today. Don't call me; first text me since I don't want the Arcobaleno to listen to our conversation by phone," Tsuna replied. Then he shut he phone and placed it in his pocket. He grabbed his school bag and went down the stairs for breakfast.

It was seven in the morning, and his mother had already made breakfast. Actually, it was a feast. For who? For none other than his younger brother. Tsuna just helped himself to some food since his mother was off in another world while cooking. He would have to yell in order to get her attention, and he did not want to yell so early in the morning. Actually, he would rather not yell at all. He was a more reserved person to his family.

_Ding! Dong!_ Tsuna looked at his mother and saw that she had returned to Earth. She went to the door excitedly while humming a random tune. Tsuna sighed and continued eating. It would be better if he hurried so he didn't have to spend so much time with his brother. His brother, despite being involved in the Mafia, retained his naivety. Also, whenever they met after Mitsushi had been declared as Vongola Decimo, his brother would become overly concerned about him that Mitsushi would forget about something called privacy and personal space. But there was something else about his brother that irked Tsuna. No wonder Xanxus hated Mitsushi even though they never met. Looks like those reports the scarred man had found on the younger brother only increased his irritation, and Tsuna had a feeling that whatever irked Xanxus was also what irked himself although he could not identify what it was.

"Mitsushi, it's been awhile since you last came home. Ah- who is this?" Tsuna heard his mother say. Tsuna could tell that the Arcobaleno was there.

"Ciaossu. I'm an acquaintance of Iemitsu and also Mitsushi's tutor. My name is Reborn," the infant said.

Tsuna could almost imagine how things would go. The house would get noisier from now on. Well, his mother wouldn't get so lonely.

"Come in. You must be hungry from the long trip. Tsu-kun also has been waiting for your return," Nana said. Tsuna sighed and grabbed the most portable food on the table, toast.

"I did nothing of the sort," Tsuna said. He grabbed his school bag and placed the piece of toast in his mouth. Mitsushi just came into the kitchen, and Tsuna saw that Reborn, the world's greatest hitman, was on his younger brother's shoulder.

Before Nana could stop him, Tsuna was out the door. She placed a hand on her cheek and sighed.

"I was sure this would get Tsu-kun to open up," Nana commented to herself.

Tsuna took the toast out of his mouth. He had succeeded in not making a scene in front of his brother. But most importantly, he had managed to gather the least bit of suspicion from Reborn. From the hitman's point of view, Tsuna was just being rebellious and distant. Not everything about that was true.

_Now the plan starts. However, I'm sure that sooner or later Reborn will find out. This is just to lengthen the time I have in Namimori. But I wonder if I will be kidnapped and held at gunpoint for an interrogation?_ Tsuna took another bite out of his toast. Then a frown appeared. _I hope they won't get the wrong message. If they do, I'll have to make my intentions clear after they find out._

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking that you're all tired from reading Tsuna has a twin chapters, right? This is the last one and because of a review from Secret29 (say thank you to this reviewer) I decided to edit this chapter so that 1) Tsuna's brother's name is not Natsu and 2) Tsuna's brother is not the epitome of a hateful and arrogant brother. I had the idea of naming Tsuna's brother as Mitsushi after remembering someone named Mitsushi. Mitsushi was sometimes called Sushi and you know how Tsuna is sometimes called Tuna (by fans). See the connection? And the idea of having Mitsushi being 12 is because I didn't want to make them twins.

Preview:

"It's nice to finally meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun. Oh, is this your Okaa-san? I'm so rude. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Byakuran. I'm the one who burnt your house."

"You, want do you want?"

"I was planning on killing you because of your blood ties, but I've reconsidered. This game won't be as fun without another player. I wonder how the 'hero' would act with a handicap?"

_Slam!_

"That wasn't nice. Should I kill you here now?"


	11. Parallel World 11: Unrecognizable Sky

**Phalaenopsis**

_Parallel World 11_

Summary: Byakuran was the reason why Tsuna's mother was in the hospital and the reason why his house was burnt down. Tsuna knew that, but he did not know that Byakuran was also the reason why Namimori, like any other town in Japan, was in despair. Ever since then, the sky never looked the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Unrecognizable Sky

Prologue:

"Tsu-kun, get out of here!" Nana yelled out pleadingly while trying to stop the blood flow. Tsuna shook his head with his face paler than a ghost's. He grabbed his mother's hands and tried dragging her out from under the collapsed wall.

"No! I can't leave you here! Okaa-san, you can't die!" Tsuna said as his body trembled. He saw the blood from his mother's wounds flow out slowly as if it was taunting him, telling him that he was useless and could do nothing to save his mother.

"I can't let you die either. You have to leave me here. I'll be fine," Nana said with a strained smile. Tsuna shook his head more fiercely.

"No, I can't leave you here. I won't leave you here," Tsuna said, suddenly calm and confident. He looked at his mother directly in the eyes, and his mother gasped. "We only have one life. I won't let you throw yours away."

Tsuna continuously punched and kicked the collapsed wall, intending to break it into smaller pieces to be pushed away. Nana watched as her son worked determinedly. She thought to herself,_ Orange eyes... Iemitsu would now be the time to tell him?_

Tsuna brushed aside the moveable pieces of the wall. Then, with strength he never knew he had, he lifted off the final slab off his mother. Nana sat up and took a good look at her wound. She didn't have time to get the first-aid kit so she decided to rip a part of her jacket to try to stop the flow of blood. They needed to get out of the house now.

Tsuna helped his mother walk to the entrance. There was fire everywhere, dancing before their eyes. The fire had engulfed the entire kitchen, but they had to walk through it. Tsuna pulled his mother close to him with his own jacket surrounding her. Tsuna had to get his mother out of here safely. She had to live. She just had to.

Surprisingly for Tsuna, the fire didn't feel that hot. He felt a similar heat inside of him, waiting to be released. Tsuna decided to ignore it; he didn't even know what that strange "heat" was inside him.

When they had successfully left the house, the building collapsed. However, Tsuna did not stop. His mother still had a wound that could kill her by blood loss.

But things never went the way Tsuna imagined.

A figure suddenly appeared before the brunet. Tsuna released his hold on his mother as the stranger forcefully grabbed him. His mother fell down on the ground, watching with wide eyes as her son was in danger.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun. Oh, is this your Okaa-san?" the stranger said. Tsuna tried to fight back against the arms. In return, the arms tightened around him, choking his neck. "I'm so rude. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Byakuran. I'm the one who burnt your house."

Tsuna's eyes widened then narrowed. This was the person who almost killed Nana.

"You, what do you want?" Tsuna asked angrily. Nana watched her son. She never saw him this angry before.

"I was planning on killing you because of your blood ties, but I've reconsidered. This game won't be as fun without another player," Byakuran said while tightening his hold on Tsuna. The brunet couldn't breathe. He was frozen as his eyes widened. "I wonder how the 'hero' would act with a handicap?"

_Slam!_ Tsuna was finally released from Byakuran's hold and was coughing. He breathed in deeply as air could finally enter his lungs. However, he had no time to savor the air. Nana had thrown herself at Byakuran.

"That wasn't nice," Byakuran said with a wry smile. He grabbed Nana by the arms and placed a knife dangerously close to her throat. "Should I kill you here now?"

Nana watched as her son stood up and was now running towards them. With a serious tone, she said, "Tsunayoshi, leave now! He only wants to get you!"

"I told you this before, I won't leave you here," Tsuna said. Suddenly, he disappeared. Byakuran stopped smiling and removed the knife from Nana's throat. Then he stabbed the knife in Nana's stomach, causing the woman to gasp in pain. He released Nana, and she fell onto the ground. Byakuran turned around just in time to block a chop from Tsuna.

In Tsuna's eyes, there was confidence, calmness, determination, and, most of all, anger. Tsuna pulled back his arms again and went to deliver another punch. Byakuran's smile came back as he saw the fire covering the brunet's hands and forehead. Yes, this was the one. This was the one who was the only person left to inherit the Vongola.

Byakuran caught the fist. Another punch was aimed to his stomach, but Byakuran caught that. Then Tsuna aimed a kick at Byakuran's side. He released Tsuna's fists and leapt backwards.

"This little game has to end. I have to go back to my base, sadly. But, I will leave you with a present. Let's meet again after you become stronger. Then the real game can begin," Byakuran said.

Tsuna had a bad feeling at looking at the cynical smile on Byakuran's face. Then Tsuna's vision started to become blurry as he felt something piercing his skin. He tried to stand upright while glaring at Byakuran but failed. He fell forward with the flames on his hands and forehead disappearing.

Byakuran smiled and walked past the brunet. He pat his white dragon and removed the needle in his pet's mouth. Now all there was for Byakuran was to wait. Wait for the future Vongola Decimo to become stronger. Wait to see what the Vongola's movements will be. All there was to do was wait until the real fun began.

* * *

Chapter 1:

A brunet watched uninterestedly at the rush of doctors and nurses. His caramel eyes were clouded as he watched everything indifferently. This was only scenery to him. He just couldn't relate to anything right now. He felt lifeless, that was the best he could describe himself. And he did not know the reason.

One of the nurses walked to the bench, which the brunet sat on. She carried a bucket of clean and cold water with a towel and bandages. The nurse smiled at him, but he did not smile back. However, she was used to this.

"Tsuna-kun, it's me, Kyoko. It's time to change your bandages," the nurse said. Tsuna nodded his head and let her remove his old bandages on his hands and forehead. The nurse smiled as she did her job. This was the only nurse who volunteered to take care of him. All the others felt insulted at the lack of response from the brunet. However, this nurse knew differently.

"Tsuna-kun, do you know that I'm only here as an "extra" nurse?" Kyoko said to start a conversation. "I only work here to help with the patients who have a less deadly condition."

Kyoko was finished with unwrapping the old bandages on Tsuna's hands. She had been informed that Tsuna had first-degree burns on his hands and foreheads. She looked up at the brunet and saw that he was looking at her to continue the story.

"Well, you are going to be discharged from the hospital today, and I know that you have no place to go. Would you like to come and stay at my house? Onii-chan would like to meet you ever since I told him about you," Kyoko asked. Tsuna had a blank look on his face but nodded his head. Kyoko smiled gently. She knew to be patient with him, but her brother didn't know how to be patient so that might create problems. But she knew that Ryohei and Tsuna would get along.

She was told that Tsuna was undergoing a period of shock that was why his emotions were dulled and slowed.

She continued to replace Tsuna's bandages. Ever since Tsuna woke up in the hospital, he had not said much or did much. Upon closer examination, it was deduced that Tsuna had been injected with a drug. It was only after two days in the hospital did Tsuna tell Kyoko his name: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

When the girl was finished attending the burns on Tsuna's hands, she looked up at the brunet. However, she found out that Tsuna was looking at something.

She followed his gaze to see that Tsuna was looking at a pair of people who had just entered the hospital. One of them was holding a tray of food, sushi, while the other held a shinai. She recognized them as Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and his son, Yamamoto Takeshi. Were these two familiar to Tsuna?

Kyoko walked towards the two and greeted them. Both of them returned the greeting with their own smiles. It was rare to see people still smiling in days like these.

"Good afternoon Kyoko, do you think you can give this sushi to Tsuna?" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi asked. Kyoko smiled at the two but shook her head. There was no need for her to deliver it to Tsuna.

"Tsuna is on the benches. I think he would like to see the person who made the sushi for him. Although he is a little silent, I'm sure you would like him," Kyoko said as she motioned them over. The two of them followed her to the lone brunet on the bench. He had been watching them converse with each other.

Tsuyoshi gave Tsuna a warm gentle smile while his son gave Tsuna a bright, joyful one. Tsuna just watched the two silently.

"Hello, Tsuna. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi," Yamamoto introduced. "This is my Oyaji, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi."

Tsuna nodded his head, which brightened Yamamoto's smile. Before he could say anything, Tsuyoshi brought the tray of sushi onto Tsuna's lap.

"I don't believe Kyoko told you yet, but I'm the one who made the sushi you receive every lunchtime. Of course, Takeshi helps. I wouldn't have him waste his time doing nothing," Tsuyoshi said. Yamamoto grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, that's not true. I wanted to help. I heard that Oyaji knows your mom," Yamamoto said. However, the friendly and playful atmosphere suddenly changed. Kyoko looked at Tsuna concernedly who had hidden his face behind his hair. Both Yamamoto's looked at Tsuna in confusion and worry. Was there something wrong?

"You know... where Okaa-san is?" Tsuna asked. Tsuyoshi nodded his head but realized that Tsuna wouldn't see the nod.

"Yes. I visit her after I deliver your lunch," Tsuyoshi said.

"Can you bring me to visit her?" Tsuna asked. Kyoko looked back up at Tsuyoshi with pleading eyes while shaking her head. This was all too much for Tsuna. The brunet was still in shock.

"You need to get some rest. I'm sure that your mother wouldn't like to see you in this condition," Tsuyoshi said. However, he wasn't so sure after seeing Tsuna's eyes. They no longer held the dull, cloudy caramel color. Instead, there was emotion. There was pleading, anxiety, restlessness, concern, and a tinge of guilt. There were so many more emotions than indifference.

Knowing that his father wouldn't be so sure in his decision, Yamamoto stepped in. "Hey Tsuna. After you get discharged out of the hospital, do you think you can help me with something?"

Tsuna looked down in disappointment but nodded his head. Kyoko looked up at the two in thanks but wondered if she made the right decision.

"Tsuna-kun, eat your lunch first. After that, I'll help you sign out of the hospital. Then you can help Yamamoto-kun," Kyoko said. Tsuna didn't respond so Kyoko opened the box of sushi and picked up the chopsticks.

"Well, I'll be going now. I have to get back to the shop," Tsuyoshi said. He waved goodbye and walked out of the hospital. Like with any other day, Tsuyoshi walked towards the other hospital in Namimori. It was time to visit Nana.

* * *

Tsuyoshi knocked lightly on the door and entered. Nana looked up from the book she was reading and smiled welcomingly at the visitor.

"Thank you again for giving my son something to eat. The hospital food here won't help Tsu-kun grow," Nana said. Tsuyoshi shook his head.

"It's my pleasure. Besides, today I saw him. He's going to be allowed to leave the hospital today, and Takeshi is going to hang out with him," Tsuyoshi said. Nana's smile grew wider.

"You have such a good son. Maybe Tsu-kun will be able to learn something from him?" Nana wondered.

"I think Takeshi will learn something from Tsuna instead," Tsuyoshi said. Both of them shared laughs but both knew that something less pleasant was going to be brought up.

"Did Tsu-kun ask you anything?" Nana asked worriedly with no trace of a smile left.

"Takeshi accidentally mentioned you. After that, Tsuna said he wanted to come with me to visit you," Tsuyoshi said. It was for the best that Tsuna would not meet his mother yet. The boy wasn't in the best condition. If he were to see Nana, the boy might suffer more than if he were to wait.

"Tsu-kun... he worries too much. Even if he seems like he's given up on something, I know that if something concerns the people he loves, he won't give up," Nana said. "Actually, I learned this a week ago. The day the house burned down."

A hand suddenly landed on Nana's shoulder. "It's the same with Takeshi. If someone he loves is in danger, he'll become serious. And you know how Takeshi is," Tsuyoshi said. Nana nodded her head. However, she felt a bit regretful that she did not know this before. And she was the one who expected him to not go and become someone extremely successful or powerful.

However, she felt that her husband knew that Tsuna was more than meets the eye. That Tsuna was more than he himself knew. Nana smiled softly as she remembered one of the last words Iemitsu said before he left for his job.

_"When Tsuna has the resolution to protect those he cares for, tell him this: Andare alla Vongola Famiglia."_

After Iemitsu said that, Nana had been amazed that her husband knew another language. He had responded that it was Italian and that he needed to know it for his job.

Nana chuckled inwardly. She still did not know what that meant. However, she was still going to tell Tsuna.

"Andare alla Vongola Famiglia," Nana whispered to herself so Tsuyoshi wouldn't hear her. Somehow, those words gave her hope for her son. She didn't understand why, but she knew that her son was going to become the person that she had previously doubted that he could become. However, at the same time, she felt that her son's life was going to dramatically change when she told him this. She felt that her son would be in danger. Maybe it was woman's intuition? But she had trust in Iemitsu. She trusted that Iemitsu would know what was best for her son, for their son. And now she would place more trust in Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna was looking around while walking with Yamamoto and Kyoko. What happened to Namimori when he was in the hospital during the week? Buildings had collapsed and ash lined the street. The plants such as trees and bushes had been dying. The flowers appeared to be stepped on or burnt. Barely any people were out. Kyoko knew Tsuna's silent question but decided to tell him later. It was going to be a long story.

Yamamoto brought his arm around Tsuna's shoulder, which surprised the brunet. "We're here," Yamamoto said.

Tsuna turned his head to the building they stopped in front of. The building seemed to be an arcade. But what were they doing in front of an arcade?

"Tsuna, being in a hospital seems boring to me. So I wanted you to experience fun again!" Yamamoto cheered happily. "And I wasn't lying when I said that I wanted you to help me with something. I want you to help me decide which game is the best!"

Kyoko smiled at the interaction between Yamamoto and Tsuna. Maybe Tsuna will regain life in his eyes after this? She just hoped so. The brunet did not have anything to look forward to in the hospital except for the time she would attend to his burns. At that time, she would see Tsuna's eyes light up for a second. And during those rare occasions when Kyoko brought Tsuna home-made chocolate because she had enough time to make them, Tsuna's mouth would move into a smile. However, she did not see what his eyes looked like because he hid them behind his bangs. But even so, she thought that Tsuna looked better with a smile than with a frown.

Now the three of them were inside the arcade. It wasn't very crowded with people. Actually, they were the only customers. Yamamoto moved the brunet over to one of the games. It was a driving game with a steering wheel and comfy seats. It was a one to three player game.

Kyoko had said that she didn't have to play so that left Yamamoto and Tsuna. Yamamoto had practically forced Tsuna to play and wouldn't take no for an answer. So the competition began.

By the end of the first game, Yamamoto had won. But Kyoko had to refrain from laughing at Tsuna. The brunet finally looked like he was interested in something and that something amazed him. Tsuna's eyes had finally lit up and it sparkled like he was a child who had gotten his first toy.

* * *

A/N: Adare alla Vongola Famiglia - Go to the Vongola Family

Now I will take a break from updating because I have to type the next parallel world, which is a request that I have grown interested in. I think next chapter will be really long, but I'm not completely sure. So there are two more chapters left until "Phalaenopsis" is done!

*random fact* The title for "Phalaenopsis" was taken from the Phalaenopsis Paradox which is a theory supporting Byakuran's powers. Phalaenopsis is also a name for a group of orchids that creates new branches when you divide the original ones (like the parallel worlds theory). Information comes from [ reborn (it's a dot) wikia (it's a dot) com (slash) Phalaenopsis_Paradox].


	12. Parallel World 12: The Other Guardian of

**Phalaenopsis**

_Parallel World 12_

Summary: Daemon Spade had misinterpreted Elena's last words, but during the Cradle Affair, the Vongola Rings showed him the truth. Four years after the event, Daemon protected and observed Tsuna from afar; however, one event made Daemon fear that Tsuna's fate will be the same as Elena's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

The Other Guardian of Vongola

It was that scene again. The scene that always played in his mind as if it was a haunting reminder to always keep going. It was that memory that told him to never stop even when he thought his goal was completed. It was that day when he swore to change the Vongola.

Within a broken building, nothing was standing upright. Everything was crumbling with pillars tilted as if it was using all effort not to collapse into a worse state. Broken bricks were scattered about, pieces of wood had been sent flying. Crimson red and charcoal gray painted the walls and floors in an abstract design. Heavy smoke lingered in the room making it difficult to breathe. Someone sat up while rubbing his head.

"Nghk... it was a trap..." Opening his teal eyes and raising his head, his eyes took in the epitome of his horror. It felt difficult to breathe. However, was it from the smoke or from the sobs threatening to escape?

He quickly dashed across the room while ignoring the pain at the back of his head. He could feel his heart clench at the sight and knew that it hurt more than the concussion.

"Elena!" He gently yet quickly raised the heavily injured woman. She had uncountable number of scratches with blood flowing freely down her limbs. _Drip, drop._ Circles of red fell towards the ground, some forming puddles.

His eyes were glued on to her face, waiting for any response or the chance to see the familiar strong will in her eyes that he grew to adore. She seemed limp in his hold but he knew she was alive from the faint breathing. However, he had a feeling the breathing would soon come to a stop.

"Dae... mon... I... won't... make it..." Elena began. She slowly opened her eyes to fulfill her desire of seeing Daemon one more time. She wanted to tell him so much more. However, she knew she had little time. "For the weak, you've joined... with the Vongola..."

"Daemon... I know... you can do it..." Just as slowly as before, Elena closed her eyes. She did not want to leave him. Everything was too sudden. She wanted to plead to fate to let her have at least another minute. But then she would ask for another minute with Daemon and then another. Perhaps fate saw through this? Whatever it was, fate seemed to be too cruel.

A tear escaped her left eye as she closed it for the last time. Her head became limp in Daemon's hold and rolled off to the side. Even at this time, she looked like an angel whose face held sincere sorrow and worry, not for herself but for Daemon.

"Elena! Elenaaaa!" Daemon yelled out her name as if he could wake her up from the eternal sleep that was cast upon her. Nothing was going right so far. Nothing.

He brought Elena into an embrace as his tongue tasted salt from the flowing liquid from his eyes. "Ngh...kk... This is my fault... If only I had snapped some sense into Primo back then... If you don't have the strength, you can't save the weak... not even the woman you love." He could feel the bitterness and despair creep into his words, but he did not care. He slowly began to raise his head to reveal his scrunched up face that held nothing but determination caused by despair.

"Elena, please watch over me... I'm going to make your beloved Vongola strong... I will create it! A Vongola whose mere name makes you tremble!"

* * *

Daemon walked through the hallways going unnoticed by the rebelling Varia members through the use of his illusions, which he strengthened over the course of ten generations. He recalled the dream he had, the memory with the death of Elena. He was going to continue to make Vongola strong and to do that Vongola needed an heir.

He knew where the Varia leader was and knew where the last son of Vongola Nono was. Xanxus was now confronting Frederico after having killed Enrico and Massimo. Daemon knew that Xanxus was outraged at the fact that Nono adopted him out of pity.

However, Daemon liked to see the rage and power caused by Xanxus. It was too bad that the Varia leader didn't possess the Vongola blood. If Xanxus had, Daemon would have done all that he could to make Xanxus the tenth boss of Vongola. Nevertheless, Xanxus was now getting in the way of his plans. The Varia Boss must be stopped in order to ensure the safety of the last heir to Vongola.

Daemon Spade knew the layout of the Vongola Mansion like the back of his hand. He suspected that Xanxus brought Frederico to the underground storage place that only the closest to Vongola knew about. In this time period, only Daemon, Nono, his Guardians, and his sons knew about the storage place. Of course Xanxus was informed, so the rest of the Varia might have been told.

It could be considered the perfect place to carry out that type of assassination while mocking Vongola at the same time. However, it was foolish of Xanxus to believe that he could get away with any sort of punishment. And Daemon Spade planned to deliver that punishment on Xanxus for tampering with Elena's Vongola.

He stopped in front of an ancient painting that was made when he was Primo's Mist Guardian. It was one of Elena's favorites as it showed how opposites could come together and create a wonderful piece of art. The soft blend of the warm colors contrasted with the cold colors yet it was painted in a way that had everything complement each other. The thin and thick lines added movement and detail. The horizontal and vertical lines balanced each other out with the horizontal lines showing tranquility, peace, and harmony while the vertical lines represented strength, stability, and power. Not one held more attention than the other so the art was not dull or overwhelming. It was just right.

However, underneath the painting was a wall covered in blood. The red dripped down slowly, showing brightly on the dull gray bricks. Daemon Spade raised both hands and pressed two different bricks simultaneously, his hands being dyed red.

Moments later, a soft rumble erupted from the wall, and it moved back and to the side to reveal a staircase leading down. The grin never left his face.

The coup d'état led by Xanxus was a thrilling new experience. During his entire lifetime, Daemon had grown uninterested in the mundane uneventful life that usually took place at the end of a Mafia Boss' term in office. Sooner or later Vongola Nono would have to pass his title to the tenth generation. A coup d'état was definitely refreshing for Daemon especially since the mastermind behind it was Nono's own "son".

Once his musings were finished, he reached the bottom of the stairs. The only source of light came from the torches that lined the webbed walls. The occasional shadow of a spider appeared although it did not frighten Daemon in the least.

He could hear in the distance the swift sound of feet running and leaping to avoid a hit. Gunshots echoed within the room and light flashed for a moment before returning back to the original darkness. Xanxus and Frederico were in the middle of a battle. But when an ear-piercing scream reached Daemon, he knew that things were coming to an end if it wasn't already.

Another burst of light appeared, brighter than before, which was followed by another agonizing scream. Suddenly getting a bad vibe, Daemon rushed over to where the light was coming from. Perhaps it wasn't Frederico who won but Xanxus.

His pace quickened when the scream stopped and a thud echoed. The pattering of his feet became more frequent as he tried to reach where the battle was. Frederico couldn't be dead because if he was dead, the Vongola would eventually die with no heir. As far as Daemon Spade knew, Frederico was the last available heir. Elena's Vongola could not die due to something ridiculous as that.

Daemon stopped with his teeth gritted together. He cursed the man standing meters away from him. He cursed the man with the sickening smile. He cursed the man responsible for the man laying motionless on the ground. He cursed Xanxus.

His almost non-existant aura changed into a murderous one for a second, which caught the Varia leader's attention. Xanxus raised his right hand and an orange flame shaped into a sphere appeared in his palm. Daemon noted that it resembled Secondo's Flame of Wrath. "Who's there?"

Daemon allowed a smirk to crawl on to his face. Xanxus seemed to have an exceptional intuition caused by years of experience. However, it was not as developed as Primo's Hyper Intuition. Primo's Hyper Intuition would have allowed him to pinpoint Daemon's exact location using his senses to either pick up where the sound bounced off from or where the air was distorted. Nevertheless, Xanxus seemed to be suited for the position as Varia Boss. If only Xanxus did not turn traitorous and doomed Elena's Vongola then Daemon would have thought more highly of the Varia Boss.

_Bang!_ The once chilly air became scorching as the columns were set ablaze. Xanxus' flames were eating away at the mossy pillar, lighting up the underground storage room. It seemed to be blinding but that was not on Daemon's mind. It was where the flame was sent that intrigued him.

The column was nowhere near him. Xanxus had not spotted him but someone else. A frown crossed Daemon's face. Did he really pay too much attention on Xanxus and Frederico that he did not sense anyone else coming into the room?

"Xanxus, I had hoped you would not have fallen prey to your own anger." Behind the flaming pillar emerged Vongola Nono with his left hand holding a scepter; his eyebrows were furrowed but his eyes held a turmoil of melancholy and self-blame. Nevertheless his gaze was a powerful one that remained only on Xanxus.

"It's because of my anger that my flames have grown this strong," Xanxus replied with his palm glowing in response. As much as Daemon Spade wanted to become a witness to a battle between Vongola Nono and head of Varia, he had something more important to do.

He turned around and started his walk while he took a glance to the side to see one of the Varia members. It was the loud one that had almost taken the position as Boss of the Varia. It was the second-in-command who had defeated the previous Sword Emperor. It was Squalo who looked tired and defeated after taking on more than three hundred members of the Vongola.

The never wavering loyalty was still present in Squalo's eyes. Xanxus was just like the sky except darker. People stayed with him because of his strong resolution based on anger. It was the exact opposite of Primo.

Shaking the thought away, Daemon Spade continued his walk. He had to secure the safety of the Vongola rings.

* * *

The Vongola rings had a history full of bloodshed and war. Many people fought over the rings, some for being able to sell them and gain immeasurable wealth while others wanted them for becoming Vongola's Boss. Vongola Nono had stored the rings in a safe place in order to prevent any attack on his Guardians for them.

Daemon had followed Nono when the Ninth Boss had stored the rings; not even Nono's Guardians knew where they were since it would be safer for them that way. The only other person who had knowledge on the whereabouts of the rings was the head of CEDEF.

The Vongola rings marked the heir to Vongola so Xanxus had ordered the rest of the Varia to find the rings, which was precious in his plan to become Vongola Decimo. It was futile though since the location was only known to a couple of people throughout the history of the Vongola. Even though the Varia had little to no chance of finding the rings, Daemon Spade wanted to make sure nothing happened to them or will happen to them. If enough bombs or grenades were used, the location of the rings would be found.

The scene in front of Daemon seemed nostalgic; it was actually peaceful compared to what was going on in the Vongola Mansion. In front of Daemon were the graves of the first generation of Vongola. The graves were placed near a stream and under a tree that was planted when the Vongola first started. In other words the tree was as old as the Vongola, and it still seemed to have many years left until it would die. Daemon hoped that the tree would die first before Vongola did.

Daemon Spade walked over to Primo's grave; he started digging away at the earth with the help of an illusion shovel. It took about four minutes for Daemon to reach the coffin of Primo; while he was busy he had been entertained by the sounds of explosions, gunshots, and screams. He never flinched no matter how deafening the sounds were or how gruesome the screams were. It was too common in his life for him to pay a second thought to.

The coffin had the insignia of the Vongola as well as the roman numeral "I". The coffin had originally been black but over the years it had dulled considerably in color.

Daemon dusted off the majority of the dirt that remained on the coffin before lifting the lid off; while doing this he made sure to place an illusion over the scene to make it look like he never dug up the coffin.

He smirked at what he saw; instead of the bones of Primo was a ladder. Despite popular belief, Primo was not buried near the Vongola Mansion. He was buried in Japan where he had lived after Secondo led Vongola. The rest of Primo's Guardians were not buried in Italy either. They were buried with Primo except for Daemon Spade. He had abandoned his body in order to keep on living through possessions. His body was never found since he made sure that it was burned to a crisp.

He climbed down the ladder for awhile in complete darkness until he felt the ground under his feet once more. When that happened, he produced another illusion, this time a lantern. The room instantly brightened up, allowing Daemon to see where everything was.

The room had replaced the dirt with steel and added a door on the opposite side of Daemon. Nothing else was inside. He made his way to the door and placed his right hand on the scanner next to it; he summoned his flames and sounds echoed behind the walls. This part was necessary if he did not want to die due to any traps; in Octavos rule, she had upgraded the system to include the flame recognition scanner. Daemon Spade had done some tampering with the scanner so that he was able to have access to the rings.

He turned the doorknob to reveal the room holding the rings. The room seemed identical to the one he was in before except this one had no ladder or scanner; instead it had a pedestal near the wall farthest from him. On the pedestal was a silk cushion with the case containing the Vongola rings on top.

Daemon Spade walked towards the case in long strides; his smile growing more twisted in a crazed sense of joy, growing the closer he got to the rings. He was almost there to completely ascertain the safety of the rings, which he took utmost attention to throughout his entire existence; without the rings, there was no chance of creating a Vongola stronger than it ever had been before. Vongola must be the strongest with no comparison in strength or size to any other Mafia Family; that was the vow he made to Elena.

He placed his left hand on top of the case and opened it without a second thought. Inside were the Vongola Rings, sparkling in the limited lighting of the room. They appeared to be tiny stars, which twinkled in Daemon Spade's teal eyes along with the slow swirl of madness.

Suddenly he felt the urge to touch the Vongola Sky Ring, the ring which had given each Boss the right to control the Vongola. He slowly moved his right hand towards the Sky Ring and placed it gently onto the palm of his left hand, almost fearful that it would break any second.

Daemon's eyes were solely focused on the Sky Ring, almost as if in a trance. Because of this, he failed to realize that the six other rings were producing soft flames that danced gently and smoothly; the flames looked more peaceful and tranquil than weak.

Once the flames stopped growing, the Sky Ring began to glow in the center of Daemon's palm. Startled, he jerked his head backwards with terror flowing through his veins yet there was the sense of calmness, security, and... longing pouring out from deep within his heart. He had long abandoned those emotions so it seemed foreign. Where were those emotions coming from? The ring?

The flames seemed to pulse in response; however it continued to pulse as the flame grew larger until it died down. Slightly bewildered from the experience, Daemon peered curiously at the ring, almost thinking that Primo was haunting him within it.

Then just as suddenly as before, light came hurling out of the ring, which forced him to close his eyes. He felt the emotions in his heart spread, the coldness being overrun by the mysterious yet strangely familiar warmth. He did not know why the warmth was familiar, but the throbbing at the back of his head told him it was important. The warmth reminded him of the sun, not the sun that shot rays against the skin of the person he was possessing. It was the warmth he felt disappear from his life after hatred blossomed inside. It was the warmth that never once appeared after that night. This warmth came from his own sun who had eyes that shone beautifully like the moon.

This was Elena's feelings. Her will.

Daemon opened his eyes, but instead of seeing the room he was previously standing in, he saw Primo's office. It was not the aged office Nono used; this one was brand new.

His eyes trailed over to the person scribbling on documents and recognized the eyes that held the wisdom Daemon was never able to achieve. Even after living for ten generations, Daemon could not find the knowledge that Primo possessed. It was as if the knowledge was a secret only the Vongola Bossess had.

Daemon was broken from his thoughts after hearing a soft rapping on the door. Primo's pen stopped its dance and was placed on to the table. "Come in."

The doors opened without a creak. One step was taken inside and Daemon's heart pounded painfully. Another step caused his hands to shake. One more made his eyes widen. His breath stopped for a moment until he raised his right hand towards the visitor. Grief overtook his mind when the hand slipped through air, tears threatening to form.

_Elena..._

"I hope I was not interrupting anything important, Primo," Elena said with a smile full of sincere kindness. Primo smiled in return, standing up from his chair.

"Not at all. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about regarding Daemon Spade?" Primo asked while moving from behind his desk towards Elena. Instantly, her smiled dimmed and turned into the same worry Daemon saw within her eyes the day she died.

"Ever since I introduced you to Daemon, he has been working fervently towards creating a Vongola that can protect the weak. I was the link between him and the Vongola. But what hppens if that link is broken? Where will Daemon end up?" Elena asked with her eyes looking at nothing; but her gaze was towards Daemon, almost knowing he was there.

Primo's eyes softened in that knowing way; what was unable to pass Primo's detection? "I have thought about that too. Your relation with Daemon is like a double-edged sword; together you two seem invincible but apart you cannot function. I only hope that you two can live long lives together," Primo responded. "That's why I decided to keep our fighting force so there won't be any casualties."

Daemon saw that in Primo's eyes there was no trace of lie or doubt. There was no twitch or wavering gaze. Primo was not lying, but Daemon knew that Elena's death was not a lie either. If Primo was telling the truth then Elena would not have to die. If Primo was not lying, everything would be all right.

"I appreciate your consideration, Primo, but Vongola cannot keep its fighting force," Elena responded. "Vongola's purpose is to help the weak, but if we keep our forces, Vongola will stray from its original path. We will soon be fighting for our own self-interest instead of others. We are not dictators nor warmongers."

"But if we reduce our military force, it is almost guaranteed that members of Vongola will die," Primo rebutted. "That is the opposite of what we're trying to do-"

"What we're trying to do is to protect the weak and defenseless. I know that you don't want anyone to die but more people will die if we leave Vongola as is. People will take advantage of the weak and harm them. That is not impossible with our fighting force growing," Elena said. "Daemon and I joined the Vongola in order to protect the weak. You must make choices like this in order to stay true to the Vongola."

"Primo, I am counting on you to make the right decision. As for Daemon and myself... if something happens to me, tell Daemon what I told you: I am fighting to protect the weak and defenseless and will not regret dying for that goal."

_This is Elena's will. This is her feelings. This is her resolution._ The light slowly faded away, but Daemon did not notice. His eyes were shut as he slumped down, hands moving towards his face. The Sky Ring fell from Daemon's hold and on to the cold floor. The warmth that was previously emitted from the ring died down until the last piece of flame subsided.

Daemon's hands trembled slightly as it made its way to his face. By the time it reached its goal, liquid fell from his closed eyes. He could still feel the warmth settled in his heart, making the tears fall down quicker. Why was he crying? Why couldn't he stop? Why did his limbs tremble and heart clench? Why was there so much pain?

Daemon Spade bit his lip in an attempt to make it stop quivering. Blood flowed down and coated his chin before dripping on to the floor, mixing into his salty tears. _Elena, I am sorry. I am so very sorry._

"Elena, how could I have misinterpreted your will? How could I have done the opposite of your request?" Daemon buried his face within his hands before shouting towards the ceiling. "I understand now, Elena! I will turn your beloved Vongola into what it was before! This time I will not fail!"

* * *

Chapter 1:

Four years has passed since the Cradle Affair, which ended with Xanxus being frozen by Nono's Zero Point Breakthrough. All of Nono's sons were dead so it seemed to the majority of Vongola that there was no one to become Vongola Decimo. Only the head of CEDEF and Vongola Nono knew that there was only one person left to lead the Vongola: Sawada Tsunayoshi, the son of Iemitsu.

Through listening to the conversation Iemitsu had with Nono, Daemon Spade discovered the existence of the child. A child that could be a target for Mafiosi was ignorant of the Mafia. He was innocent, something that was rare when connected to the world of guns and blood.

And here Daemon was, looking upon the child in hope that he would continue to possess the innocence to lead the Vongola into what it was originally supposed to be. He looked upon the child in hope that he would be able to accomplish the things Primo could not. He looked upon the child in hope that-

"Hiiieee!" -he would gain courage to face a Chihuahua. "Kaa-san!"

Tsuna tried to escape from the six month old Chihuaha, but the dog would not give up until it was able to have a partner to play with. The dog slowly caught up to the ten year old brunet and pounced on to Tsuna's shoe, playfully chewing on a shoelace. Tsuna widened his eyes in fright before quickly abandoning his left shoe in hopes of escaping the dog. Once realizing that the brunet had fled, the dog barked once before returning to run after Tsuna. To the dog, this was enjoyable. To Tsuna, it was not. "Kaa-san!"

"Tsu-kun, are you playing with the neighbor's dog?" Nana asked before her leg was used as a barrier between the brunet and the dog. Tsuna held on to his mother's legs, slightly trembling from the horrifying experience. "Oh Tsu-kun, you don't have to be scared of the dog. It just wants to play with you."

"And eat me," Tsuna added before tightening his hold on Nana when the dog barked. "It even agrees!" The dog tilted his head in confusion before trying to walk around Nana to the child. Nana shook her head softly before picking up Tsuna into her arms, away from the reach of the dog.

"Pochi, go back home to your owner. Tsu-kun doesn't want to play with you right now, okay?" Nana said. The dog barked once while wagging its tail. Nana sighed and then walked to the front of the house, holding the gate open. "Pochi, home!"

The dog peered up at Nana's face, ears perked at recognizing the word "home". The dog rushed out of the yard and out of the gate, leaving Nana to comfort her son.

"Tsu-kun, the dog is gone now. You don't have to be scared anymore." Tsuna continued to hold onto Nana's arm, refusing to let go. Then Nana thought of an idea. "How about we go for a picnic? It will just be you and me with no dog." Tsuna nodded into his mother's arms, and Nana smiled in relief. "Alright. Let's go back inside first. I'll pack up the food into a nice basket and then we can go."

Daemon watched as Nana carried Tsuna into the house, following after them in the form of a sparrow. He had possessed the bird in order to enter the household without being too suspicious. If he had continued to possess a person, he would be seen as a robber. His goal was not to cause alarm to the two; it was to watch over Tsuna and try to see if he could help shape the boy into a Mafia Boss suited for Vongola. It did not seem likely that he would be able to do so anytime soon.

Besides, the boy was only ten. But Primo was fourteen when he created the Vongola, first as a vigilante group.

Daemon, as a sparrow, flew into the house through an open window and saw Nana setting Tsuna down on to the couch in the living room. Tsuna's legs were too short to reach the floor so they dangled in the air, about half a foot away from the rug. Daemon settled himself on to the shelf, observing the brunet.

Daemon had been watching over Tsuna for half a year, and during that time, he had a clear picture of what the brunet was and was not. The child was a coward, afraid of even a dog. He was teased and sometimes bullied by his classmates who decided that the brunet was different from them. His nickname used to be Useless-Tsuna but it had changed into Dame-Tsuna a few weeks ago. He was no-good, like his nickname, at almost everything.

However, Daemon knew that the child was not completely no-good. His heart and mind were innocent and naïve, always caring for everyone. He even cared for those that ostracized him, criticized him, or put him down. He was forgiving like Primo. There was hope within the child.

"Tori-san!" The sparrow blinked and looked towards Tsuna who had his arm outstretched towards the bird. There was excitement surging through the brunet's eyes. Strange, didn't a flock of birds attack the boy three days ago? "Tori-san, are you hungry?" Daemon was not sure how to answer that, but he knew not to speak human words or else the boy would be frightened. Tsuna waited patiently for an answer, but Daemon did not give him one. "Then I'll get some crackers from Kaa-san."

The boy slid off the couch and rushed to the kitchen, almost slipping in the process. Daemon expected the child to be frightened of him because of the bird attack three days ago. But that was not the case. He heard the child's excited tone and could almost imagine Nana smiling at her son's antics. Daemon shook his sparrow head in amusement.

"Tsu-kun, are you sure you're not afraid of the bird?" Nana asked her son in the kitchen. Tsuna nodded his head enthusiastically before receiving the crackers.

"This bird seems special!" Tsuna exclaimed before running towards the living room. Daemon watched as the boy crumbled the crackers into little pieces. The disadvantage of possessing a sparrow made the illusionist have bird instincts. He was able to hold back for a while, but the crackers looked delectable. He unconsciously hopped forward.

Tsuna walked towards the bird and held his hand towards Daemon. The illusionist realized the possessed bird's stomach was empty, so he flew down and perched on to the boy's fingers. The light from outside hit the cracker directly, and it seemed to blaze a golden fire. The crumbs were just the right size to fit in his beak. He stared at it hungrily; why did the crackers look so appetizing?

Tsuna waited for the sparrow to take a crumb and smiled when it accepted one. He could not help but giggle when the bird hungrily ate more rapidly. Soon all the crumbs were devoured, leaving a content sparrow.

"Tori-san, are you thirsty?" Tsuna asked. Daemon looked up at the brunet and knew that he was getting attached as a bird. He was supposed to observe from afar and make sure that nothing life-threatening happened to the brunet, but his bird instincts were too strong. No, his mind must triumph over his bird body.

"Tsu-kun, I'm done packing. Let's head over to the park now," Nana said. That was the push Daemon needed to fly out of the house, leaving a disappointed brunet behind. Nevertheless, Tsuna headed towards Nana, mind now set on the picnic.

* * *

Daemon had his sparrow wings spread out, capturing the rays of the sun on his petite bird body. He felt the air rush above and below him soothingly; unable to not express his satisfaction, he let out a light song vibrate his throat. Perhaps this was what Primo felt when flying.

_Primo... I am sorry for what I did to the Vongola you created. I will fulfill my duty as one of your Guardians and fix it._

Daemon tilted his wings to manipulate the air around him to let him steer closer to a sakura tree. He allowed his eyes to examine the flowers and chose the path to avoid any impact. After flapping his wings three times, Daemon allowed his feet to grip the branch below him and tilted his head to watch Nana and Tsuna below.

"Tsu-kun, we're very lucky to get to sit next to this beautiful sakura tree," Nana exclaimed before placing the basket on the cloth she laid out. "I'm surprised this spot wasn't taken by anyone else. In fact, no one else is here to enjoy the sakura blossoming." Daemon could not help but to let out a soft whistle; he could still terrorize civilians in the form of a bird. "It'll take me awhile to set things up so you can play until lunch. Just don't get too dirty."

Tsuna nodded his head vigorously before grabbing his notebook and pencil. He sauntered towards another sakura tree, which was the closest to the flower garden by the sidewalk. With fumbling fingers, Tsuna opened his notebook to a new page and started doodling.

Daemon, finding it peaceful enough, started flapping his wings and released his hold on the branch below. He cut through the air and tilted his wings to soar around the sakura tree. He needed to find a bird bath to drink from; after all, he needed a drink from the crackers he previously ate.

Tsuna scrunched his face as he realized he forgot to bring his crayons along. He already finished his drawing of sakura for his mother, and he needed to add color to make it perfect. He let out a frustrated sigh; he had to find something else to give to his mother.

Looking around himself, Tsuna let a wide grin adorn his face when he spotted the flower garden. Perhaps he could take one from there and find some sakura flowers that fell off any trees? With a goal in mind, Tsuna quickly rushed towards the garden with his notebook and pencil in hand. The last time he left his notebook alone outside, the chihuahua tore it to pieces.

The first flower he came in contact with was an iris painted with amethyst. He twirled the flower around but soon another flower caught his attention. It was a bluebell colored lavender with milky white strips painting the middle of the petals. Tsuna placed his notebook and pencil to the side and compared the two flowers. He wanted to pick the flower that best complemented the sakura flower, but he thought both were worthy to be given to his mother.

There was a loud horn on the street, but Tsuna ignored it. This was much more important than looking at traffic. He touched the petals of both the iris and bluebell and found them to be soft; this was a much more difficult decision than he initially thought. The horn grew louder, and the brunet wanted to cover his ears. Why couldn't the traffic take place somewhere else? Soon the horn sounded more urgent and closer than before. Finding it too uncomfortable, Tsuna looked away from the flowers and towards the origin of the dreadful sound.

Tsuna widened his eyes when he saw metal reaching towards him. He felt his ears vibrate as the sound around him disappeared. He felt the adrenaline in his blood and felt his breathing quicken. Why did it look like the world was white stained in red?

"Tsuuu-kuuun!" There was his mother's voice; it sounded strangely muted. Where was she? Why couldn't he see her or move towards her?

"K-kaa-s-san..." Why did it hurt to say her name? Why was he having trouble breathing? _Ah, it's cold and I'm tired. When can we go home, Kaa-san?_

Daemon cursed himself as he flapped his wings as quickly as his body allowed him to without tearing off the limbs. Why couldn't he have picked a faster animal to possess? Why did he leave their side unprotected? Below, he could see the scene that reminded him so much of Elena's last moments. The ground was painted by crimson that seemed to overflow from one source. And that source seemed too fragile under the body of the vehicle.

"Please don't die. Tsunayoshi, don't die yet," Daemon muttered as he landed on the ground beside the brunet's head. He saw pale skin, white dyed in red. The warm caramel eyes were shut and the chest barely rose. He looked at the brunet's stomach and mentally cursed. There was no way the organs could be repaired in that state.

Tsuna wanted to groan when he kept hearing his mother telling him to stay awake. He was tired and wanted to sleep, but he always had his mother kiss him goodnight before falling into darkness' embrace. He opened his eyes slowly, albeit painfully, and tried not to wince when he saw the stings of light enter his vision. Everything he saw was blurry, he could barely tell the white above him was the clouds.

He saw something brown to the right of his head and moved slightly in curiosity. It looked like the bird from before that he fed crackers to. He offered a small, strained smile to the sparrow in order to calm it because the bird looked as if it was about to cry in anguish. "T-Thank you for worrying about me, Tori-san. I-I'm just tired. When I wake up, I'm going to give you some water s-since you must still be t-thirsty."

As Tsuna spoke, he began to close his eyes once more. The embrace of the darkness was too strong so it pulled him down into its chamber. But before he fell asleep, he felt a soothing warmth spread over his body, and it felt slightly easier to breathe. His smile became less strained, and he knew that the one responsible was the sparrow.

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Please! Let me see my son!" Nana cried as she clutched on to the shirt of the nurse blocking her from the doors of the room Tsuna resided in. The nurse rubbed circles on to Nana's back while slowly moving her towards the bench.

"Please relax. You have to wait here until the surgery is over. You will only disrupt the doctor if you enter the room," the nurse said softly, allowing Nana to cling on to her sleeve and offered a maroon handkerchief. Nana took the handkerchief and buried her face in its softness, letting the tears fall harder as she was reminded of her son's fluffy hair. "Do you want me to contact your husband?"

Nana nodded her head while she clutched the cloth; if her husband could come any moment, now would be the perfect time. _Iemitsu, please come quickly..._

Inside the emergency room, there was a staff of five nurses and one doctor working. They had managed to momentarily stop the bleeding but knew it would not last forever. "The only way to save the boy now is if one of the parents donate their organs," the doctor said. "If we can do that, the boy might be saved."

One of the nurses stepped slowly towards the doctor, which gathered everyone else's attention. "I don't think that would be necessary. Nufufufu..."

He grabbed one of the doctor's arms and a steady stream of indigo mist wrapped around the doctor, holding him in a suffocating grasp. None of the other nurses seemed to help, and the doctor noticed before he fell into darkness' embrace that everyone else had a symbol of a spade in their right eye.

The mist surrounding the doctor disappeared, revealing Daemon Spade with his scepter. He headed towards the bed Tsuna was on and saw that the brunet's breathing was shallow. He took another step and noticed the brunet beginning to move under the white blanket. Another step and he was beside the bed, looking at the brunet's barely opened caramel eyes.

Tsuna gave a small, feeble smile and limply raised his right hand towards Daemon. The hand barely reached Daemon so he crouched on to the floor, holding on to the small hand that seemed too cold. Tsuna tilted his head on the pillow to face Daemon, his face too pale. He opened his mouth to speak and the illusionist leaned forward, straining his ears to listen. "Tori-san, thank you for looking after me. If you can, I want you to make Kaa-san and Tou-san happy. Can you please sing them a song? Please, I know you can do it..."

Tsuna's smile became gentler as his eyes began to close. Daemon held on to the hand as tightly as he could, attempting to provide warmth to the small hand. Before he knew it, his eyes were shut and his hands were trembling. He felt something trickle from his eyes, and it tasted like salt.

_"For the weak, you've joined... with the Vongola..."_

_"Daemon... I know... you can do it..."_

Daemon's grasp tightened when he recalled Elena's last words. He opened his eyes and the image of Elena's face overlapped with Tsuna's. He gritted his teeth, eyes blazing despite the tears; he would not let death take Tsuna away like it did with Elena. He placed the brunet's hand on to the bed and grabbed his scepter.

"Elena, this is for you." The tip of the scepter gently touched Tsuna's forehead, glowing indigo. Slowly the glow turned into a mist, shrouding the brunet in a warm blanket. Daemon gripped the scepter tightly, closing his eyes as he focused on his flames. He felt a source of warmth, a slick flame that hid in a dark corner of his mind. He reached and quickly grabbed it, letting a burst of mist flames flow around the brunet. Daemon did feel weaker but paid no attention to the weariness in his mind.

Daemon pulled the flames in a different way, his mind controlling the reins. The mist flowed towards the brunet's abdomen, circling the outside before settling inside. Then he jerked the flames, the catalyst needed to mold and solidify them into organs.

Daemon felt his forehead perspire but knew to hold on to his flames until the organs were fully formed. He looked at Tsuna's face; the color was returning but there was slight pain in his expression as his body was trying to adjust to the new organs. Daemon allowed a smile to slip on to his lips; perhaps this time, there was going to be a happy ending.

* * *

"...and so the bird was looked upon as the guardian angel by the little boy. The two were never really apart since without one, the other could not live. Without the other, one did not have a purpose to continue with life," Tsuna read before closing the book. Lambo leaned closer to Tsuna, attempting to touch the book the brunet cherished.

"Tsuna-nii, that was a beautiful story," Fuuta said as his back leaned against the brunet, eyes threatening to close. I-pin nodded her head before letting out a yawn. Tsuna allowed Lambo to borrow the book before shifting slightly to reach for his blanket. He gently moved Fuuta and I-pin so their heads were on the pillow and covered them both with his blanket.

He glanced up towards Reborn who had been listening to the story and saw that Leon had already fallen asleep. "I never heard that story before. Who wrote it?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna noticed that Lambo was beginning to get his drool on the book as he was beginning to doze off so the brunet pried the book away from the cow-child. "Kaa-san did. She said it was based on a real story although she never told me who she based it on," Tsuna replied as he tucked Lambo in with the others. "Now that I think about it, the boy and the bird's relation sounds like Chrome and Mukuro's. I guess it's just coincidence."

Tsuna let a yawn escape his lips as he rubbed his eyes. Then he turned the light by his bedside off before joining Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin in sleep's embrace. Reborn was also about to doze off but something caught his eye. He sat up in his hammock and turned towards the window whose curtains were open.

Standing on the branch by the window was a sparrow. The bird seemed to watch Tsuna but moved its head when it noticed Reborn's attention. The two stared at each other in the silence, not one of them moving. Suddenly Reborn's lips formed into a smirk as he tipped his fedora. The sparrow nodded its head before lifting its wings and flew through the night sky.

Reborn moved his fedora off his head and he lied down on the hammock, the smirk never disappearing from his face. He found out who the boy and the bird in the story actually were. Nana really deserved a golden medal as well as the sparrow. Perhaps next time he was out training Tsuna, he could be careful of where he shot at. After all, he did not want to shoot the one responsible for saving the Vongola Decimo's life.

* * *

A/N: How's everyone doing these past three months? OTL Sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been affected by heavy flooding... and laziness... Gomenasai especially to **Belletiger BT** since this was a chapter request, and I said I would probably have this in a week which turned into 3+ months OTL But I hope you like this even though I don't think it really fulfills your request. Plus my writing style changed halfway through QAQ

I hope you liked Daemon Sparrow Spade, and I hope you all had a great time celebrating the holidays and happy early New Years!


	13. Parallel World 13: World's End

**Phalaenopsis**

_Parallel World 13_

Summary: AU- When Enrico became Decimo, Vongola became more corrupted than ever before. Both Italy and Japan was subjugated under his rule, causing thousands of lives to be ruined. In Namimori, Tsuna had been trained since young by Reborn to become the true Vongola Decimo that Nono passed his will onto. All that's left is to find his Guardians and take on the Vongola.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

World's End

From a different time, boys and girls and children and adults would marvel the sunset. They would stare while being filled with calmness a sky could only bring; however, no one had the time to do that anymore. No one wanted to because it would remind them of the state the world was in; the crimson sky that slowly disappeared into darkness... the blood stained world that only knew of hatred...

If the sky united people, should it be determined that whoever resembled the sky would unite people based on hatred? Should the basis of the sky be about the bloodstained paths even children lead? If the sky produced crimson color akin to blood, should the person resembling the sky cause blood to pour and color the ground?

Many think it would be inevitable even with the most innocent of people. To be naïve was to give up your life. To be considerate was to set oneself for a life of betrayal. To be forgiving was to be foolish.

That lesson would be drilled in the most naïve of minds. That lesson would be forever engraved in the most innocent of minds. That lesson would be understood but not followed by the most forgiving of minds. That lesson would be rewritten by Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

"You're a disgusting sight, Tsunayoshi," his senpai snorted. "Just because you were adopted into that Family, you get the same privileges as us. Disappear from our sights."

Tsuna tightened his fists, feeling his nails pierce his skin. He lowered his head as his caramel bangs shadowed his face to block his blazing eyes from anyone's sight. He did not want to see the faces of the sons and daughters of the Mafiosi who took his parents' life. If he did, he knew his rage would control his actions.

"Are you listening? Disappear already!" Tsuna applied more pressure on to his hands. Blood trailed down his hand and crimson dots tainted the white tiled floor.

His senpai raised his fist in irritation with a scowl decorating his lips. The fist came closer and only a few more seconds were needed before the distance between the brunet's face and the fist would be closed. "Stop."

The word, as if by magic, froze the fist in place. A murderous aura covered the brunet as he slowly raised his head to meet his gaze with his senpai. It was a fierce gaze that knew almost no warmth or kindness, just like the world. It was ironic he would give such a gaze when he was probably the kindest in the area, but hatred was always something that changed the hearts of people, even if for an instant.

Tsuna's seething rage seemed to grow the longer he glared at his senpai; however, he closed his eyes and loosened his fists. _I am not going to lower my status because of them. They took too much away from me._

Tsuna opened his eyes again; this time they were less narrowed, but the caramel orbs held a resolution no other would possess. His senpai continued to stay frozen, but was it from fear or awe? Perhaps both?

"You will never see me again as the inferior Dame-Tsuna. Tonight, the truth shall be set free," Tsuna whispered as he walked away. Tonight, the truth would be made known to the public, the truth Tsuna had been waiting for. A smirk crawled on to his lips. Tonight was the first step towards taking down the Vongola.

* * *

Trust was a word that lost its meaning. Fear was something that inhabited every corner or alley. Greed was the darkness that bit a hole in every person's heart. Everywhere Gokudera looked, one of the words could be applied. If another person was arrested, it was for greed. If a friend or family member turned their back on someone, there was no trust. Nothing needed to be specified for fear since it was everywhere.

And yet, Gokudera's heart was filled with hope that there would be someone who would not be tempted by greed or shaken by fear. He hoped there was someone who could trust another with his life and not regret it. That was the person Gokudera Hayato wanted to follow, but it sounded as real as a fairy tale.

Nevertheless, he longed to put an end to this horrendous world. For that to happen there needed to be someone who had those qualities, and just like the furious storm, Gokudera Hayato would put all his time and energy, passion and strength, into helping that person; however, the only problem was to find a person like that, a person with a powerful resolution.

"Hayato." Gokudera paused in mid-step, his mind trying to grasp the reason behind the familiarity of the voice. He turned around and his eyes instantly narrowed; he met emerald the same shade as his eyes.

"What do you want, Bianchi?" Gokudera snarled, ready to turn around and forget about this meeting. Bianchi took a moment to examine her younger brother. If the world was not this corrupted, would Gokudera still hold this resentment?

"I have an invitation for you. It's from a close acquaintance of mine," Bianchi replied as she took a black envelope from her pocket. Gokudera snorted and started to walk off, but a hand grabbed his arm. Just as he was about to retort, Bianchi drew him into an embrace. In the hug, Bianchi whispered in Gokudera's ear. "You have the opportunity to follow the one who will change this world. He's the true Vongola Decimo."

Gokudera's eyes widened, but he soon closed them to hide the excitement dancing in his orbs. He pushed Bianchi away but took the envelope. As her brother was walking away, Bianchi smiled. This was the most she could do for him. The rest was up to him.

Gokudera leaned against the wall of the alley while carefully opening the envelope. The letter inside was plain with black ink. However, the words inside made him smirk.

As he put the letter away, Gokudera said, "Tonight, the truth shall be set free."

* * *

In this world, there was no happiness. Every day one can see someone dying or being murdered. For example, there's blood on the street. Over there was a collection of rats eating away at the flesh of a corpse. Then over by the corner were two Vongola guards laughing at the cannibalism people had to perform in order to survive.

Yamamoto loathed it, so how could he still smile and laugh in days like this? It was simple; he smiled and laughed at the end of those Vongola's lives. He could just imagine them begging for mercy and screaming pleas of forgiveness.

Of course he would not forgive them. _Slash._ There goes a leg. _Slash._ There goes an arm. _Slash._ Off comes the head. He could just picture it, those Vongola being hunted down, and who would be one of those who would hunt them down? He, Yamamoto Takeshi, would surely participate.

Where did his naivety go? It died the day the Vongola along with other Mafia famiglias took his mother and murdered her in front of his eyes. He could still see the blood that poured out of his mother's mouth and the organs that were twisted out of her body. He could still picture her heart being ripped out. He could still hear the mocking laughter from the Mafiosi who cut her flesh into thin pieces in "honor" of his mother marrying a sushi chef.

He absolutely loathed them. His naivety died along with those men who killed his mother, and who was the one responsible for killing those Mafiosi? It was none other than Yamamoto Takeshi. His eyes grew dark for revenge as killing those Mafiosi was not enough. His mother's life was worth more than them.

One look in the mirror and Yamamoto knew he had gone far down the path of hatred. But everyone went down this path, right? In this day and age, surely there was no one who was not tainted by hatred. If there were someone who was not on the same path as him, he would love to meet that person.

Maybe that person would be able to restore the world? Maybe but that was only if there was someone.

_Knock! Knock!_ Yamamoto drew his sword, his Shigure Kintoki. "Takeshi, it's your father. There was something on the counter addressed to you."

Yamamoto closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them. His eyes no longer held the bloodlust or the deep swirls of hatred. "Alright oyaji. Let me dry my hands first."

Yamamoto hid his Shigure Kintoki under the mountain of towels and headed towards the door. He unlocked it and gave his father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, a giant grin. Tsuyoshi, however, did not smile back. The solemn look on his face alerted Yamamoto.

"Takeshi, this is a private matter that only you can decide, but I want you to remember that you are a successor of the Shigure Soen Ryu. Only you can make and lead your path as a swordsman," Tsuyoshi said with great conviction. Takeshi seemed taken aback by the sudden words. Nevertheless, he registered their meaning.

Takeshi nodded his head and Tsuyoshi gave a smile full of pride to his son. It was up to Takeshi on what he wanted to do. It did not matter if Tsuyoshi wanted his son to be as far away from the Mafia as possible. It did not matter. Yamamoto Takeshi was on his own journey as the successor of the Shigure Soen Ryu.

Tsuyoshi handed his son the envelope, but Takeshi did something his father would never expect. Takeshi gave a ninety-degree bow, a bow full of respect for his father. A bow saying sorry for the future mistakes and disgrace he would cause for his father. Tsuyoshi's smile as well as his eyes softened.

"Takeshi, stand up," Tsuyoshi said. Takeshi did as told and met his father's wise eyes. "Your mother is already happy for you, but she would want you to remember the good things in life. You don't have to force yourself to smile or laugh."

Takeshi's eyes widened, but before he was able to say anything, his father was gone. Takeshi tightened his grip on the envelope; he would make his father and mother proud. He would change this world even if he died in the process.

Suddenly feeling the urge to read the contents of the envelope, Takeshi ripped it open and took the letter out. The letter was plain with only black ink. However, the contents amazed Takeshi.

"Hahaha, so that's how things are done," Takeshi said. His lips changed into a smile, a real smile that had not existed ever since his mother died. "It looks like tonight the truth shall be set free."

* * *

There were good and bad sides to the Mafia. There were good and bad bosses of famiglias. There were even some that sacrificed their lives in order to let their subordinates live. One of them was to be forever remembered by a young individual.

May the boss of the Bovino Family rest in peace.

Lambo tried to control his tears as he wandered the streets. The Bovino famiglia's boss had been a good boss, but the thirst for power and dominance was too much for the Bovino Family to push back. Thus, it collapsed.

(flashback)

Alarms rang throughout the mansion, causing disturbance and chaos to erupt. Red flashed through the halls from the alarms, fire, and blood.

The sounds of gunshots, walls collapsing, and screams filled with agony were heard by everyone. The more time passed, the more frequent these sounds became. The curtains burned into crisps as well as furniture. Smoke lingered everywhere.

Lambo, a young child dressed similarly to a cow, gripped his blankets tighter. What was happening? Where was everyone?

_Bang!_ Lambo ducked under the sheets and shivered. Who was there? "Lambo, come out. It's me." Upon hearing that familiar voice, Lambo peeked out of the blankets. His sea green eyes widened instantly. What was the red liquid on his boss's face? Why was it staining his boss's clothes? Why was it everywhere?

"Lambo, listen to me. You have to escape. You have to leave this place and do not come back. Don't ever come back here, understand?" Boss said urgently while holding Lambo's shoulders. The young child nodded his head but stayed frozen. Boss picked Lambo up in his arms and handed him a black envelope. "Open this envelope when you are far away from here. It should tell you what to do. Then go to Namimori, Japan. That's the safest place for you right now."

Lambo looked up at his boss's face and tried to ignore the red staining his face. "Why does Lambo-san have to leave? What is happening to Boss and everyone else?" The Bovino boss shook his head.

"Lambo, find the true Vongola Decimo. Tell him the Bovino Family is supporting his decision," Boss said with determined eyes. "Now go Lambo. Boss is proud of you."

(flashback end)

Salty tears slid down Lambo's face and left dark dots on the ground. _Don't cry. Don't cry._ Lambo tried to stop his tears, tried to stop remembering what happened.

"L-Lambo-san will cary out B-Boss's last orders. Lambo-san will make B-Boss proud again," the young child said through sobs. He wiped his tears away as he tried to read the letter from the envelope. "T-Tonight, the truth s-shall be set f-free."

* * *

What happened if the only one you cared about disappeared? One would feel saddened and guilty. Did the person leave because of what you did? Then what would happen if the only one you cared about was taken from you forcefully? One would feel bitter and furious. Who were the ones who took her away? Who were they? One would ask those questions in order to take revenge. Hatred made a home in the heart of Sasagawa Ryohei at the age of eleven.

It was during the night when there was no light in the sky since the clouds shrouded the stars and the moon. The Sasagawa household was only made up of Ryohei and his younger sister, Kyoko. Their parents had passed away years ago so Kyoko only had Ryohei to lean on.

Ryohei promised to protect his sister, his only living relative and most precious person. He promised to keep her safe from the Mafia, the ones responsible for the world's disorder. He promised to keep her alive. He promised many things.

They were in the basement with Kyoko, a nine year old, grabbing her older brother's sleeve and hiding her face in it. Ryohei had been patting her head and rubbing her back to calm her. It was not her fault that she was frightened. Who would not be when there were gunshots outside along with the shout of profanities?

The only reason Ryohei was calm on the outside was to reassure Kyoko that everything was going to be fine even when he did not believe it. He did not want her to cry. He did not want her to be scared. He did not want her to be scarred. He just wanted her to be a happy and bright child who would be able to smile genuinely in this dark world.

She flinched when her ears caught the sounds of a door being knocked down. Then she began to stake in fear and huddled closer to her brother. Ryohei pulled her into an embrace. "Kyoko, it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine."

Kyoko nodded her head in the embrace but continued to shake. Everything was going to be okay. Everything was going to be fine because Onii-chan said so.

Ryohei's hopes diminished when he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to them. It sounded as if it was coming from upstairs because it was. Chairs were being knocked down while the tables were flipped. Some were even thrown to the wall and split in pieces.

Ryohei could hear Kyoko's soft sobbing. He tightened his hold on her and looked at the door. _For Kyoko's sake, don't come in. For Kyoko's sake, don't find this door. For Kyoko's sake, don't stay in the house any longer. For Kyoko's sake..._

The door was blasted off its hinges and crashed into the wall. Ryohei moved Kyoko so she hid behind him. There was no way those Mafiosi would get Kyoko. There was no way he would allow that. There was no way.

"So you were hiding in here?" one of the sinister gun-wielding Mafiosi asked. "Get the girl. We only came for her."

Ryohei immediately stood up and clenched his teeth. They could not get Kyoko. They just can't. The rest of the Mafiosi walked towards the two siblings with guns in hand along with a smirk.

Ryohei stood firmly with Kyoko grabbing her older brother's legs as if her life depended on it, which it might. Ryohei moved into a boxing position; he would fight for Kyoko. He would protect her.

The next moment became a blur to him as he suddenly felt dizzy. He felt something small bite the back of his neck and now he was wavering on his feet. Only the promise of protecting Kyoko made him continue to stand.

However, it was not enough as he was punched, thus sending him flying backwards. "Onii-chan!"

Ryohei shook his head to stop the darkness from enveloping him. He could not faint. He had to protect Kyoko. "Onii-chan!"

Ryohei snapped his head toward the direction of his sister. She was trying to fight back against the hold of her captors with tears visibly falling down her cheeks. Her honey colored eyes were only looking at Ryohei, her only hope.

However, hope was being torn apart every day in this world. Someone walked up to Ryohei, someone with dark brown hair and eyes. As the other Mafiosi were leaving with Kyoko, the man took another step closer to Ryohei. A mosquito was sent to bite Ryohei one last time to knock him out, but before Ryohei fell unconscious, the man said, "Your sister will be safe."

Ryohei did not believe the man. Whoever the Mafia took away would never be safe. They would all die.

Since the time Kyoko was taken away, Ryohei had grown bitter with silent rage for the Mafia. He had grown to become someone who absolutely despised the Mafia. He had grown into someone Kyoko would fear.

But for one night, he headed down the path in becoming someone Kyoko would not fear. Four years had passed since then, and Ryohei walked into Kyoko's room. He would pay his respects and cry the whole night over losing the only one he cared about. He did this every year during the day Kyoko was taken from him.

However, this year was different. This year he found an envelope on Kyoko's desk, a black envelope. Curiosity taking over, he slowly picked it up and opened it. Inside was a letter and something else. He ignored the other item and began to read the letter; it was addressed to him.

His eyes widened and his hands began to tremble when he finished reading it. His eyes began to water but not from sadness, from joy and relief. He placed the letter down and went to pick up the other item from the envelope with trembling hands. It was a photo, which made his legs weak as he collapsed onto his knees. More tears slid down his cheeks, but a smile made its way on to Ryohei's face. Then it turned into a grin as he started laughing.

His sister was alive. Kyoko was alive. She was safe. Kyoko was away from those Mafiosi.

After his laughter subsided, he still had a grin on his face. Looking at the photo in his hands, he said, "Tonight the truth shall be set free."

* * *

Many people considered Hibari powerful, yet he felt powerless. Many people considered him as the hope the world needed to defeat the Vongola, yet he felt hopeless. Many people thought he would be the one to defeat all those Mafiosi, yet he did not believe it. He did not believe it, yet he trudged on.

His goal was not to defeat the Vongola no matter how much he wanted to. He did not think he had enough power or strength to defeat that man, Vongola Decimo. Instead, his goal was to defeat as many Mafiosi as possible to further help him in his revenge.

Hibari Kyoya did not enjoy being forcefully exiled out of Namimori. Namimori was the town he privately swore to protect. He did not appreciate that it was being taken over by Mafiosi; it was being torn down and fixed cheaply. He did not appreciate that Namimori was in the hands of people so incapable but numbers had stopped Hibari from interfering. He was exiled and he could do nothing about it.

However he was able to take out numerous Mafiosi daily and secretly. No one knew who was behind the killings, but there were theories. One theory was unanimously agreed on by the students of Namimori Middle School. It was decided by the students that the fearless and powerful head-prefect was the one responsible. The leader of the Disciplinary Committee was preparing to rescue Namimori.

Loyal members of the Disciplinary Committee stayed with Hibari. More people who were deemed worthy joined and soon the Disciplinary Committee grew in size. Hope started to flood the hearts of the citizens of Namimori. However, the hope was short-lived. There was an attack from the Mafiosi of Namimori against the Disciplinary Committee who were fighting back with full force. It did not end well.

"Retreat!" one of the members with regent hairstyles yelled. Numerous men with similar hairstyles fell back while an onslaught of bullets were directed towards their retreating backs. Many men stumbled to the ground, taking their last breath. Many screamed in excruciating pain as an endless stream of bullets made its home in their skulls.

One man dived behind the remains of a crumbled wall as he narrowly missed death. "Kyo-san!" the man spoke into his earpiece. "There are enemies all over. Our members are retreating and dying. At this rate, no, already we are losing!"

There was silence on the other end. _Bang!_ Kusakabe Tetsuya ducked his head in order to avoid a bullet being embedded into his neck. He prayed to his lucky stars while he rushed to the next wall, which would provide temporary defense. Fortunately, he managed to survive as he clutched his bleeding shoulder, which was injured in a previous attack.

"Kyo-san! Can you hear me?" Kusakabe spoke with panic and urgency lacing his words. "Kyo-san!"

Hibari crushed his earpiece with his bloody and battered tonfa. He leaned against the wall for support as he clutched his side. "Shut up or I'll bite you to death."

Even with his empty threat, Hibari took it seriously. He did not need to be reminded that they had already lost, that all their efforts until today ended up like this, that he had failed to protect Namimori.

Would things end up differently if they had been prepared? Would they have a chance to win if those Mafiosi did not use a surprise attack? Would they even stand a chance even if they had been prepared?

Hibari tightened his grip on his tonfa and hit the wall in frustration. His tonfa crumbled a little bit each time until it was no more. How could he, Hibari Kyoya, be beaten by an herbivore?

He stumbled forward but caught himself, bringing his knees slowly to the ground. His teeth clenched and his fists tightened until his nails dug deeply into his palm. The blood dripped down and tainted the ground. He did not care that he might die of blood loss. He was frustrated that he had lost; he was frustrated at himself. Those crowding Mafiosi herbivores had beaten him. Hibari Kyoya had lost.

However, he had just lost the battle and not the war. The war had not even begun and no one, not even himself, would proclaim a war against the Vongola. The war had no winner or loser since there was no war. There was no war.

Who would be crazy enough to proclaim war against the Vongola? Just look at himself; Vongola Decimo was not even in charge of this battle. Who would be crazy enough? But there was another question that could be asked. Who would be powerful enough? There was no way that someone so powerful could be an herbivore. There was no way that the person would die in this kind of battle. But would there be someone so powerful?

_Footsteps._ Hibari's ears listened intently as he heard someone walking away. Who was there that had been watching Hibari? Who was there that Hibari could not sense?

Slightly curious, Hibari stood up and trudged towards the fading sound. He stopped in front of crumbled bricks, which came from a destroyed building. Underneath one brick was a black envelope addressed to him.

Hibari fell on one knee before picking up the envelope. The blood on his hands tainted the envelope and soon the letter. Besides the blood and the black words imprinted on the letter, there was nothing else. However, the words on the letter implied much more than its appearance.

After reading the words, a bloodthirsty smirk came across his face as his eyes showed bloodlust. His eyes narrowed as he stood up with newfound determination. He would bite to death whoever sent the letter. "Tonight the truth shall be set free."

* * *

"Chrome, who gave you the letter?" Mukuro questioned as he looked over the paper. Chrome stood next to him in the alley; her eye scanned the words again with a smile slipping on to her face.

"A carrier pigeon had the letter. But isn't it great? There is a way to get your friends out of the Estraneo," Chrome replied. She looked up at Mukuro with unhidden enthusiasm shining in her eyes. She knew how much Mukuro wanted to get Ken and Chikusa out and free ever since she abandoned her famiglia or, more precisely, her famiglia abandoned her.

(flashback)

"Kufufu. What is a young defenseless lady doing by herself?" Nagi lifted her head from the butterfly on the flower and turned to face the stranger. Her eyes examined the older boy who leaned against the tree with arms crossed. Despite being a complete stranger, he did not appear to be a threat so Nagi stood up and took cautious steps towards him, wanting to see the boy more clearly.

"This is the private garden the head servant gave to me. Who are you?" Nagi caught the boy's amused gaze and noticed the color of each eye, one red and one blue.

"Apparently I am someone trespassing your garden. Do you still not call the guards?" the boy asked. Nagi paused in her steps, thinking over the words before shaking her head. When she met his gaze again, her attention turned to the right eye, which was barely peeking out from the indigo hair. Why did he hide an eye with a beautiful color? She began to close the distance between them until she stood beside him. With her left hand, she brushed away the hair covering the boy's right eye. "Are you not scared of me or this eye?"

Nagi could not find anything frightening about the boy or the eye, which held a beautiful shade of crimson. There was something mystifying about the eye that drew her full attention even if the color reminded her of blood. "It's beautiful. Why do you hide it?"

The boy turned his head away, allowing his hair to cover his eye again. Nagi lowered her hand to rest at her side, watching the boy's movements. "It is an eye that will cause the suffering of thousands. It is an eye with the paths of hell. With this knowledge, are you afraid?" The boy straightened his back and turned to face her. Nagi could only reply with a shake of her head, mesmerized once more of the crimson eye. "Kufufu. You are amusing, but I'll be leaving now."

The boy turned around, and his body began to disappear into indigo flames, into a mist. Nagi rushed forward to grab the back of the boy's shirt, not knowing what she was doing. Her hand gently held a piece of the shirt, but she could not help but think it felt fake, as if it was only a figment of her imagination. "What's your name?"

The boy turned his head around with a smirk in place. "Rokudo Mukuro. What's yours?"

"Nagi." Mukuro raised an eyebrow at the lack of a surname but did not say anything. He vanished into the mist, leaving Nagi a name to repeat throughout the day.

It was as if she was in a fairy tale with her knight in shining armor coming to break the monotonous days of simply living alone. He was her knight with the red eye.

_Knock! Knock!_ The girl looked up from her book as the door to her room opened. One of the servants that was always stationed by her door gave a bow before stepping aside to reveal the boy with the red eye. "Nagi-san, this is your new personal servant. His name is Rokudo Mukuro. Your parents have assigned him to stay with you at all times to prevent any harm towards you."

Nagi nodded her head, but she knew that was not the truth. Her parents must have wanted a new guard so she would not run off and cause any unnecessary trouble for their famiglia. Or perhaps they only wanted her alive so their famiglia could continue even though she'll only have a title, while the real boss would be the Family's second-in-command.

The door closed behind the servant, leaving Nagi alone with Mukuro. The boy walked past her, heading straight to the door on the other side of the room. He twisted the knob and pushed it open as he said, "Shall we go to the garden?"

It never felt as peaceful as when she was alone. With Mukuro always leaning against the tree while watching her actions in amusement, she felt she had a companion. Even when they never talked, she felt content. Nevertheless, she felt she was in one of the stories she read where the peace was the calm before the storm. Perhaps when the storm struck, she would end up dead and forgotten. She always imagined that would happen, mostly because she knew that was what her parents wanted, so she was not surprised when Mukuro held a small trident against her neck after a week of their peace.

"Humans are fragile beings. With one motion of my hand, you can die. No one would notice until they happen to stumble upon your body. But who will care?" Mukuro asked as he looked into Nagi's eyes. The girl stared back with her amethyst eyes appearing blanker than before.

"Maybe it's for the best," Nagi mumbled as she stared at his red eye. "It would be a relief that it would be finally over."

"An ending is merely the beginning of another cycle," Mukuro said. "Humans are the most disgusting of creatures. They send for another to kill their own flesh, not living up to the responsibility of taking care of their own kind or to take out what they brought in. Those who are neglected receive the worst punishment and have led useless lives."

Nagi stared at Mukuro, noticing the bitter resentment in his voice. Then she tentatively asked, "Have my parents sent someone to erase me?"

Mukuro looked back at the girl, noticing the resigned expression. "They have if you did not notice how close to death you are."

"But will you do it?" Mukuro attempted to conceal the confusion that wished to flash on his face. What reason would he not have to slice her throat for the blood to flow out and eventually choke her? Why would he give mercy in this merciless world? Nevertheless, his actions were misinterpreted.

"What are you doing?" Mukuro turned his head to the door; Nagi's eyes seemed to lighten at her mother's entrance, hoping that a part of her mother came because of concern. "Why are you hesitating to kill her?"

The woman walked towards them in long strides; a corrupted fire lit her eyes, making Nagi flinch. Mukuro did not expect the woman to reach for his trident and his unprepared grip lost to the fierce one. He only watched in his haze as the woman covered Nagi's mouth to muffle all sounds and drew her hand back. Then he saw red.

Nagi's body shook as she grabbed her mother's wrist and tried to pull it away as if it could make the pain disappear. She wanted to scream until her lungs flared, but her mother's hand muffled the sound. Her crimson tears tainted the trident. She could not see in her pain-filled eye.

Suddenly, she felt the hand pull away as well as the trident in her right eye. She gasped for the cold air and clutched her eye, red covering her hands. She heard her mother scream, but it was cut short. Curiosity taking over, she opened her left eye and moved her head slowly to look for her mother. She saw Mukuro standing above her mother with the trident that pierced her eye. "Rokudo-san."

"Your mother is not dead. She's only unconscious," Mukuro replied while staring at the body. Nagi started to move towards him while struggling to keep the pain at a minimum. "What are you doing? Didn't you hear your mother? I was hired to kill you."

"Rokudo-san," Nagi started again, pausing to fill her lungs with the cold air instead of sobs. "You went against my mother. You're the first one to do that in order to help me. Why would I be afraid of you?"

Mukuro turned to face her struggling form while tightening his grip on his trident. In a couple of steps, he reached Nagi and held his trident near her throat again. "Don't misunderstand. I only helped you because..." The rest of the words died in Mukuro's throat as he noticed Nagi was looking at his red eye with a small, knowing smile. "You knew?"

"I can guess. My step-father funded the Estraneo's experiment facility in disguise as an orphanage and your name would come up," Nagi answered with violent coughs following. "Rokudo-san, I'm sorry."

(flashback end)

"Chrome, don't believe everything you see. This sounds impossible," Mukuro replied, bringing Chrome out of her reverie.

"But we can go to the meeting place to see if it isn't fake. There's no harm in that, right?" Chrome asked. She waited patiently for the inner debate in Mukuro to subside and she knew what the answer was when all that was left was glee. Mukuro folded the letter and put it back in the envelope before placing it in his jacket.

"Kufufu. Then we'll see if tonight the truth would really be set free."

* * *

"Tsunayoshi-kun, all the envelopes have been sent." Tsuna looked to his right on the balcony and saw Byakuran leaning against the railing with his arms crossed. "I'm still not certain that sending the letters to the people who were your guardians in other parallel worlds is a good idea. They could be part of the problem in this world."

Tsuna shook his head and rested his arms on the railing before looking towards the sunset. "There's a reason why they were constantly chosen as my guardians in other parallel worlds. Being guardian is not a title handed to anyone. Loyalty is one factor that must be considered. Resolution is another. Those things have been lost and is more important than ever right now."

Suddenly, the brunet felt a familiar weight on his head. "If they are not worthy to be guardians, they will not be given the position. And if they're part of the problem, I'll just shoot them. There's nothing to worry about."

"Reborn," Tsuna sighed. "Please keep your violence to a minimum." In return, Reborn lightly hit Tsuna's head with his gun.

"When were you able to order your tutor around?" Reborn asked. Tsuna could feel the beginnings of a bruise appear. Nevertheless, he let an amused chuckle pass his lips. Byakuran watched them while playing with his Mare ring.

"Even in this world, you're still a pacifist. I guess that is really in your nature," Byakuran said. Tsuna looked at him with a smile while Reborn leapt off the brunet's head and onto the floor.

"Just treat me as the Sawada Tsunayoshi of this world, as your friend." The brunet noticed that Reborn was covering his face with his fedora, but he knew Reborn had the same smirk on his face as Byakuran.

"You really are an anomaly, but that's a good thing here," Byakuran said. Tsuna replied with a chuckle, something Byakuran felt at ease when hearing. There was no ill-intent, malevolence, or sadism coating the laugh, only genuine bliss. "Do you think they will come?"

Tsuna stopped his laugh but kept his smile on his face. "Of course. I edited the rough draft you wrote into something that had parts of Reborn's research on the Vongola." Byakuran was about to retort, but Tsuna held a hand up. "I know. If they are enemies, it would cause a target to fall on me. But I had to give something in order to receive something else. I had to give them information to receive their temporary trust."

Byakuran sent a questioning look to Reborn, asking if he knew. "There must be give and take to ensure success. If Tsuna did not give them information and only a letter containing a date and address, they would ignore it as a scam. Tsuna had to risk something since they would be risking their lives to appear at the location," Reborn replied, but the infant did not seem completely confident.

"It'll be fine. I trust them." Byakuran watched Tsuna's expression to see if the brunet believed his own words. There was no doubt, suspicion, or hesitation in his eyes. Maybe Tsuna was too trusting? Byakuran peered closer at the brunet. Perhaps he knew because of his hyper intuition?

"Nevertheless, we have to prepare. Have you informed the guards about their appearance tonight?" Reborn asked while looking at the brunet. Tsuna shook his head with his smile turning sheepish.

"I'll do that now. Byakuran, do you want to accompany me? I'll make a stop at the kitchen for some marshmallows if you come," Tsuna asked before turning around and heading towards the door. Byakuran quickly followed while humming a tune. Tsuna always knew how to lessen the tension and anxiety he felt.

* * *

A/N: Phalaenopsis has come to an end and I thank every one of you who has read this fanfic. Regarding the fate of these stories, I have decided to let every one of the chapters be up for adoption, except for chapters 5 and 13. If you want to adopt, ask me first and then I'll give the story to you.

The poll will be up and you'll be able to vote for which story you want me to continue; it will end on April 10, which is one month from now. Since massive plot bunnies appeared in History class, _Parallel World 13_ will be continued as an individual fanfic._  
_

Thanks once again for reading this fanfic! If you don't mind, please tell me which chapter you like the most and why.


End file.
